


Daddy!

by Lavender_Lillly



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Lillly/pseuds/Lavender_Lillly
Summary: Bella is an eighteen year old girl who meets her 'Daddy,' Carlisle, while out clubbing... Enter the whirlwind of her life after she meets him and imprints herself in his life.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter 1: - 

I knew why I had been sent to bed by myself: it was because I had been bad, but that didn't make it any less upsetting. It didn't make it any easier to control my sobbing either, even though I knew it was going to irritate  _him_ even more. I wasn't even allowed to go to our bed, I had been sent to _my_ room. I hated my room. It was awful. Everything was pink and sparkly, there were teddies  _everywhere,_ and the bed had pink curtains hanging around it. There were times where I loved my room, when I feeling little, but right now, I was not feeling little. Far from it. I was an adult, but  _he_ was still in charge. Hewas still my  _Daddy_.

I had met him when I'd just turned eighteen… literally  _just_ turned eighteen. My friends and I had decided to celebrate my eighteenth birthday in style: fake IDs and hitting the town. But it didn't quite go as planned…

_ Four years ago… _

After four, long, torturous years, I had finally graduated from high school which meant in roughly a month's time from now, I'd be off to college and out of this little town. But tonight we were celebrating for a different reason: it was my eighteenth birthday and we had managed to score fake IDs! The entire day was spent round Alice's house, as her parents were out of town, so Jess and I had both told our parents that's where we'd be for the  _entire_ night, even though our plans didn't quite match up with that. Everything was going according to plan: I had successfully dyed my hair electric blue with green tips; my outfit was on point, and the parents were none the wise to our plans!

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Forks didn't have a nightlife, unless you counted the diner, therefore we decided to travel up to Seattle for the night. We'd all decided to book a hotel room, too, because none of use wanted to drive back after drinking and the option of one of us not driving was totally out of the question. The drive up to Seattle was going to take us a couple of hours to get there which  _obviously_ meant we'd have to leave in the morning and hit the shops when we got there to kill some time. We had all chosen our outfits’ weeks before when Alice's parents took us to Miami, so the shopping was just our way of destressing after finals.

There's well off, but then there's  _well off:_ Alice's parents were  _well off_. Mrs Brandon, her mum, was some big shot lawyer in Seattle, while her dad taught at some fancy private school. Due to where their jobs were and the types of careers they had, Alice spent most of her childhood with nannies or on her own, but as we got older our parents just threw us together as Charlie's, my dad, career kept him at work most of the time. My mother had run off with some douche bag when I was four, leaving behind her Chief of Police husband to care for their only child on his own. It didn't seem to matter to my dad though, he was happy as long as I was happy: which I was.

The shopping trip went to plan, and everything leading up to going out that night had gone off without a glitch in our very well thought out plan of my birthday. Things had even been a success for the first half of the night. We'd managed to get into some exclusive club, which Jess seemed to think had something to do with her flirting with the bouncer… well, ok, it did have a  _little_ something to do with that, but only because she flashed herself at him, like  _full on boobs out_  flashed him. But whatever, back to what actually happened. The club was pretty amazing, it was all black, shiny, expensive and tasteful. As you walked in the club, you had to walk down some stairs into the reception area to hang your coats, then you walked through double doors into the main club. We were all in awe, it was huge and still it was rammed pack with people grinding against each other, all seeming to be dressed to perfection. While others were stood around the bar, in booths, drinking all different kinds of drinks.

Grabbing each other's hands, we tried to imitate the look everyone else was giving off, and tried not to look our age, and made our way over to the bar. I never thought a club would be this intimidating, but it all looked just  _amazing._ As I reached the bar, I had to take a deep breath and remember not to turn to the girls and squeal in excitement, as we were so used to doing. The bar itself was a long rectangular shape, with what looked like black marble on the top, bottles of various alcoholic drinks lining the shelves behind. The bar staff were extremely well dressed in all black. The look was surely one that had been done many times before, in many different bars, but the black T-shirts and black trousers looked so sleek and effortless.

Before we knew it, we had ordered our drinks and were dancing on the dance floor together, and just having a great time. The music was loud and heavy, adding to the atmosphere of the club. By the time we went to sit down, we were exhausted from jumping up and down to the beat of the music, and that's when I saw him: walking out of the corridor that was locked to customers. He was wearing black tight suit trousers, a bright white shirt and the matching jacket to the trousers. He was muscular enough that you could see the definition through his suit, but not overly muscular, all the same though he still looked intimidating. His face was sharp, his features defined, his skin lightly tanned, which made his blond hair stand out even more. Raking my eyes back up his body to his face, my straw to my drink still in between my lips, he stood there: arms folded, smirking as he caught me staring at him.

As soon as I noticed him smirking at me, I looked away, blushing. I was well aware that whoever this god of a man was that he would not be able to see the bright red blush that had just spread across my face as fast as fire, but Jess, who was sat on my left, noticed. She nudged me and gave me a look that clearly said, 'What the fuck is up with you?!'

Mumbling, I replied with a quiet, 'Nothing, don't worry,' and quickly looked away. Jess seemed happy with this response though and went back to her rather loud discussion with Alice on which of the two hot guys at the bar she would've preferred to sleep with that night.

Leaving them to it, I took another sip of my drink – it was some fruity, vodka concoction – and allowed my eyes to roam around the club, sweeping the entire dance floor and, eventually, making my way back to the door where the blond god had been stood: only to find he was no longer there. A part of me felt disappointed that he was no longer watching me, or rather smirking at me, but rationally I knew I shouldn't have been bothered. I was just a plain Jane, nothing compared to most people in this club. I stood at five foot, six inches; I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't chubby; my hair when it wasn't dyed this brightly was just a boring brown, and my eyes were the same shade. Overall, I was pretty dull, which was why I shouldn't have been bothered about Mr. Sexy, but, hey, I was a woman, so who knew what was going on in my head?

Next thing I knew, one of my two best friends had taken my drink out of my hand, placed it on the table, grabbed my hand and were dragging me towards the dance floor. There was one problem, though: I hate dancing. Well, I didn't hate it, per say, I was just  _really_ bad at it. The only time I would dance was if I was at home on my own because that way no one could get hurt. Did I mention I was super clumsy? It was a miracle that I hadn't fallen on my arse yet and flashed everyone in the black,  _I'm-going-to-die-now_ heels I had been forced into. This situation had been made ten times worse by the time we had reached the dance floor as it was packed with people! Still squeezing my hand in hers, Alice dragged me through the crowd, with Jess following close behind, to the middle of the dance floor.

The music was loud, but you could barely hear the lyrics of the songs: it was mostly bass. But then I guess we  _were_ in a club so who really cares about the lyrics as long as the beat was fast enough to jump around to? I had forgotten rather quickly about not being able to dance, or how clumsy I was, and started randomly moving to the music, jumping, spinning… just having a good time. It was beyond hot on the dance floor and I could feel my black playsuit sticking to me. It was already tight enough as it wrapped around my body from my right shoulder round to the left side of my waist and tied at my back. Thankfully, it was low cut as the pieces of material crossed over so I didn't feel suffocated. Unfortunately, though, due to my jumping around it was attracted quite a bit of attention that I didn't want – that was Jess' area, not mine! I quickly forgot about the wandering eyes around me as the girls kept giving me various drinks to toss back more often than they weren't, and before long, everything was blurring together.

Even though everything was blurring together, I knew that the man's hands the were current circling my waist were unwanted. I had no idea who this  _douchebag_ was, and as I said: Jess' area of expertise. I tried shoving him off by detangling myself from his arms, but they just tightened around me. I could hear him chuckling in my ear, so I persisted. But that seemed to encourage him.

"C'mon, baby, you know you wanna dance with me," was all I heard being slurred into my ear when I kept trying to get out of his arms.

Frantically looking around, I couldn't see Jess or Alice anywhere. How could they just leave me alone in the middle of this club?! My alcohol muddled brain couldn't seem to remember if they said where they were going either. I did the only thing I could think of: I elbowed the creep in the stomach,  _hard._

His arms feel from my waist pretty quickly after that and he grunted as he doubled over in pain. Quickly, I turned round to face him and moved back a few steps to put distance between us, but it was soon made pretty clear that I should have put even more distance between us as he made to grab my arm. I wasn't quick enough, and the next thing I knew my face was a couple of inches away from his and my wrist was throbbing from the tightness of his grip. His pale face would probably have been gorgeous if it wasn't for the way it contorted into a glare. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he snarled at me: "You  _will_ dance with me, you little bitch!"

Struggling even more now, I couldn't get free and every time I struggled his grip got tighter. Panic has started set in now. I was crying. I couldn't see the girls, still. Where had they gone?! Terrified, I couldn't find my words, but I felt out of breath anyway. The tears were beginning to get quicker now, I could barely see his face, let alone anyone else as I struggled to free my wrist. Then suddenly someone was whispering in my ear, telling it was going to be ok and that the 'awful man' had gone.

Looking up, and blinking back tears, I could sort of make out who had been consoling me which had made my crying even worse. The man consoling me had been the sexy god of a man smirking at me while I was checking him out. Seeing that I wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, he started leading me off the dance floor and towards the door where I had first seen him. His hand was placed on my lower back, and I could feel it through my playsuit making me stiffen at the touch. As he guided me past the bar, he stopped and whispered something to a man, who was just as good looking wearing ripped, dark blues jeans and a grey T-shirt which  _clung_ to his muscles, but I couldn't hear what he said.

Finally, we reached the door he was leading me to and, after unlocking it, he lead me inside an office. It seemed out of place in this high end club, it was rustic looking and messy. There was paper work all over the old, worn, brown desk.

Startling me out of my observing, he cleared his throat, "You can sit, if you like," motioning towards the sofa that was place against the wall adjacent to the desk.

Slowly walking over to it, I sat on the edge of the cushion, looking down at my hands playing with the edge of my shorts, while I tried to control myself from hyperventilating and sniffling anymore. Nothing was helping though, and it was starting to make me feel quite sick.

Suddenly, a fresh wave of panic settled in my chest that I, apparently, couldn't control as I shouted out, "Alice? Jess? Where are they? I need them!"

Looking back at me, he seemed confused from his position on the sofa next to me where his hand was still rubbing circles on my lower back and making 'shh-ing' sounds. He managed to shake himself out of his confusion though, "Are they your friends? Are they here in the club?"

Nodding in confirmation, I hiccupped trying to control the new round of sobbing. I didn't know why I was so upset from the confrontation I had with the douchebag, but I guess it probably had something to do with all the alcohol I had consumed in the past couple of hours.

' _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want…'_ started playing from my little bag from my side.

Blushing uncontrollably, I dug around my bag until I found my mobile as quickly as I could, seeing that it was Alice, I pressed  _answer_ and shoved it against my ear.

Clearing my throat, I put a cheery voice on, "Hey, Ali, where are you? I lost you!" Even to me my voice sounded as drunk as I was. But Alice didn't sound that drunk.

" _We have been looking everywhere for you after we lost you on the dance floor, where are you? Please tell me you're still in the club! Tell me where you are and we'll come find you,"_ Alice was practically shouting down the phone.

Looking around, I couldn't really seem to remember where I was apart from it being an office. After 'umm-ing' and 'err-ing,' I looked at the hot man sat beside me questioningly. Without even having to say anything, he grabbed the phoned off me and gave Alice directions to the office.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hotel room the next day. The girls had said I blacked out in the office whilst Mr Cullen (apparently that was the god of a man's name) and he brought us all back to the hotel.

_ Four years later… _

Sitting in my room, I smiled through my tears as I remembered thinking about how I'd never get to see the god again. How wrong I was.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first lemon, while it is not explicit, the others to come will be, hence the rating.

Chapter 2: - 

               It was dark when I woke up, the kind of darkness that only comes when it’s the middle of the night and everything is meant to be asleep. Shuffling my hand across my bed, I couldn’t find my phone to find out what the exact time was, I couldn’t find Carlisle either. Managing to wake myself up a little bit more, my eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness; I was in _my_ room, where Carlisle wouldn’t be and I definitely wasn’t allowed my mobile in bed with me. Everything came crashing back to me then: me acting out, being sent to my room, and the crying. The crying could probably explain why my throat felt like it had knives shoved down it and why my head felt like a hammer was repeatedly hitting it. I didn’t want to move, but I needed to see Daddy. I needed to go back to sleep, and the only way for that to happen would be to see him.

Carefully climbing out of my overly-pink bed, I managed to stumble down the hallway. Eventually finding, and fumbling with, the door, I eventually made it to the side of his bed. There in the dark, queen, four posted bed, lying in under the forest green covers that stopped at his hips. It showed his bare, chiselled chest as he slept peacefully on his back, arm resting underneath his head, the other lying on his bare stomach.  He looked so serene sleeping there, even though I’d been causing him to be stressed by my acting out. I reached out, moving his blonde hair out of his face gently, but he stirred, waking up. I stood there, biting my lip, waiting for him to reprimand me for waking him, and so  I couldn’t look him in the eye, instead choosing to look at the floor and keep my hands busy by playing with the ends of my nighty, rubbing the pink, cotton together and then pulling to keep myself from launching myself at him. I could feel his eyes washing over me, even though I was determined not to look up; it felt like forever had gone by before he murmured, ‘Come ‘ere, baby,’ with sleep still in his voice.

Quickly clambering into bed, I suddenly felt even worse about misbehaving, and everything came flooding back. Before I knew I was doing it, I was hyperventilating; tears ripping through my body as I hiccupped. My body was shaking with the tears that wouldn’t stop and I could feel myself getting worse as the seconds went on. Kneeling on my side of the bed, right next to Carlisle, I threw myself at him, my arms circling around his neck tightly, and trying to crawl into his body so I could get closer. He moved my body, pulling me forcefully on his chest, circling his arm around my shaking body. Needing to have him as close as I could, I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent, my favourite smell in the world. He smelt of old books and toothpaste as he shushed me while rubbing my back, while I managed to stutter out through my hiccups, ‘I’m… s-s-s-sorry, da-daddy,’ but it only made the sobbing worse.

He didn’t say anything though, and other than the ‘shushing,’ he didn’t give me any words of comfort, he just lied there, holding me and rubbing my back.

  * Flashback:



Today was going to be a memorable day, it was the day of my last exam at the University of Washington, and it had started off extremely well. The excitement of potentially coming out of the exam having achieved a degree in English Lit., or at least I would, hopefully, have a degree in a few weeks once the final results were out. Carlisle had to leave early this morning, due to having interviews to conduct at the club today, which meant I had to get myself up, eat, and leave with time to get to the university, but normally, Carlisle would wake me up, make breakfast, make sure I was getting ready on time *eye roll* and drive me there – but I had, somehow, managed to do it myself, leaving with plenty of time to walk to the university. It was slightly childish, but I had a smug smile on my face as I turned and locked the front door. Turning, and walking down the few steps that led to our small, paved, path which led to our street, I started the forty minute walk to my exam. Smiling to myself even more, I looked at my watch and realised I had left the house with five minutes to spare, although that probably had something to do with the three alarms, and a phone call, Carlisle has set.

This week had been excruciatingly exhausting after having at least two exams a day, and due to that, I refused to dress in anything fancy, nor did I spend any time doing anything special to my face or hair. No, I had decided I would wear a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, my worn white converses and a pink hoodie as it was June after all, and even in Seattle we were having a spot of nice, warmish weather, unlike the usual downpour we had to suffer. While normally with weather like this, I would straighten my chocolate brown, long, naturally wavy, hair, I had literally brushed it and threw it into a ponytail. I would have skipped the brushing, too, not having the energy for it, but I knew Carlisle would not be happy about it as he liked to me to look after myself. So, after tying up my converses, I grabbed my prepacked bag which held all of my last minute revision notes, my phone and diary, courtesy of Carlisle, and headed out the door, completely forgetting my umbrella or jacket. Which was a huge mistake. Apparently the nice weather we had been having had decided to take the day off as soon as I was fifteen minutes into my walk and it was now pouring down with freezing cold rain! I rummaged through my bag, desperately looking for my umbrella, sure that I had left it in there. But it wasn’t. Which meant I had left it on the porch after the last downpour: how could I be so stupid to forget an umbrella in Washington? It never stopped raining here. The rain was pelting it down with big, heavy droplets, the kind that bounce back off the pavement as soon as it touches it. Judging by the fierceness of it, it wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. I looked at my watch quickly, just barely able to make out the numbers with the rain pelting against it and sighed, I didn’t have time to turn back now and grab the umbrella. The exam was at half nine and it was coming up to nine o’clock now. So, pulling my jacket together and around me, I walked even faster towards the university.

By the time I had reached the university, I looked like a drowned rat, and not an attractive one either. I had tried keeping myself as dry as I could by pulling my hood over my hair, but it was all in vein. My hair was sticking to my face. The rest of my clothes were just as sorry looking: the body of my hoodie was clinging to my torso and arms as if it were a second skin; my jeans now looked black; and my clean, white converses now looked grey, but the kind of dirty grey that no one likes. This is not how I wanted to start my exam.

…

Finally, a little over two and a half hours later, I was irritatingly trying to push my way out of the gymnasium. Even though the invigilators had let us leave in the alphabetical rows we had been assigned to according to what the letter our surnames began with, leaving had still turned into pandemonium. Purely because they’d housed too many students into one gymnasium. Idiots.  Eventually, I reached outside after quickly finding my bag lying under about five other people’s belongings. Sighing a breath of relief, I couldn’t believe that I had just finished my final exam and I was free. Thankfully, this exam hadn’t been anywhere near as brutal as I thought it would be nor was it as bad as the others I had to take earlier in the week, which was a small blessing, I’m sure, but I was still praying that the gruesome, demanding, and rigorous past four years had done their job in preparing me for passing this exam. I could only hope I had done well enough.

Pushing past the large wooden doors, smiling as I thought to myself about it being the last time I would ever, hopefully, have to walk out of the dim gymnasium, I looked at the sky, smiling tranquilly. The downpour from this morning which had made me look as gorgeous as a drowned rat seemed like a bad dream, albeit one where I still had my soggy, wet, grey converses on, but a bad dream all the same. The sun was shining so brightly I had to squint as I looked around me; there were no puddles in sight, which only served to make my mood even better.

Rummaging through my bag to find my phone, sighing loudly when such a simple task was made difficult due to not being able to see in the sunlight. Slower than I would have liked, I eventually found the slim, black, iPhone covered in a red and black, squidgy, Minnie Mouse case right where it should have been, in the front pocket of my white and pink spotted messenger bag. My first thought was to phone Carlisle and gush about how well I thought I had done in the final exam, but I quickly remember that it would’ve been a bad idea. Carlisle was conducting interviews for the better part of the day, and the rest of the day would be spent going over the necessary comings and goings of the club, meaning I would have to wait until I saw him this evening at dinner if I didn’t want a spanking. But in the meantime, it wouldn’t hurt to see what Jess was up to as I knew Alice still had another exam to go and wouldn’t be done for a while yet. They only lived about ten minutes from campus in the apartment Alice’s parents had brought for the three of us when we had all first started at UW, four years ago. The apartment itself was quite a nice size, with three full double bedrooms, that they had of course had professionally decorated to our exact tastes. Despite the fact that our bedrooms had been done to our individual tastes, which happened to differ quite considerably, the rest of the apartment had been decorated in neutral, modern and light themes. The furnishings throughout the apartment followed the theme of modern, but light tastes. Even though I had moved out half way through second year, Alice’s parents had kept my room the same, in case I wanted to come home (as they put it), but, as much as I appreciated the gesture, my home was with Carlisle.

I’m not really sure why Jessica lived so close to the campus as she didn’t actually attend the university having dropped out after our first year, nor was I sure why Jess didn’t have an apartment of her own because she could clearly afford it. This was mostly due to Jessica making the decision to quit UW, as I said, to pursue her dream of becoming a model. She was quite successful, even though she had only been doing it for the better part of three years, but she decided to take it one step further in her first couple of months on the job. Jess had become successful by becoming a glamour model. She really didn’t do things by half! And since then, we had been teasing her at least now she could get paid for what she was good at: flashing her boobs.

Switching my phone back on and breathing a sigh of relief that Carlisle had put it on charge the night before, after sending me up to bed when it had gotten too late to continue studying. I quickly sent a text to Jess:

_‘Hey babe, just finished my last exam. Wanna grab a bite at our usual? I’m heading there now, be great to see you! Love ya, B xoxo’_

‘Our usual,’ was a little café that was just around the corner from the university campus, situated down a little lane just off the main street. The lane itself was paved in cobbles, glittering in the sunlight from the rain. On the right hand side of the lane were little shops that sold anything and everything, bookstores – one of which I had worked at previously when I had started at UW - that sold forgotten stories, and the little cafes that had been owned by the same families for generations. There wasn’t much room in the lane for anything else to be situated on the left hand side, so it had been left at a walkway, and it held the outside dining areas for the cafes.

The café that Jess, Alice and I had been frequenting for the past four years sat at the end of the little lane, it had a homely feel to it. On the outside, the white paint it had been coated with many years ago was chipping off the bricks, the sign ‘ _Mama’s’_ written in swirly, black font was missing half of the ‘s’, and looking in from the outside it looked dark and miserable. On the inside, though, was an entirely different story: the lighting, while what most would call dim, was perfect as it wasn’t overly bright and offensive, but gave off a warm glow; the walls were painted in a soft yellow, while full of different pieces of art, some of it soft shapes and shadows and others vibrant and alive; the floor was worn down from years of wear, the wood giving way to the scuffle of people’s shoes, but what really gave _Mama’s_ it’s homely feel was the smell. As soon as you opened the door, with the little bell chiming above you, it hit you: newly ground coffee, mixed in with the sweet, fresh smell of bread and pastries.

Over the past four years, we had spent so much time in this café that it had become like a second home to us, the owner, Mrs Verset – who reminded us to call her Mama for the first year of us knowing her – made a point of getting to know all her regulars, she had even made a point of making sure I had brought Carlisle down here for her to meet him after a while. I’m pretty sure he was secretly glad to have met Mrs Verset as he now knew there was someone watching out for us when I spent all those hours into the night studying in the little café. The weird thing was, though, that I couldn’t remember for the life of me what it was that drew us into this café in the first place, not when there five hundred other more modern cafés in the area. But, oh well, this was home.

Opening the door to _Mama’s_ put an instant smile on my face, hearing the bell chime and breathing in the smells, was heavenly, and hear the welcome I always receive every time I walk through the door. Always 'Mama' calling out, "Bella! How nice to see you; you're usual?"

 The few people who were in sat at the various tables looked up at me, a small number of the few smiling at the warm welcome I received, I blushed as I shut the door quietly. Once the wet and cold was shut out, I quickly shuffled over to the counter, not looking at any of the other patrons. As I reached the wonderfully stocked counter holding an assortment of homemade cakes, pastries, fresh baguettes and sandwiches, along with a little blackboard the size of an A4 size with a handwritten menu in chalk stating the various different hot foods that were made to order, I smiled at 'Mama,' answering her question with a quick "yes, please."

 I was in my own little world, thinking about the exam I had just sat; more specifically if I'd done nearly as well that I needed to have done. I was silently praying that the weeks and countless long nights (as well as tantrums) of studying and revising; having Carlisle quizzing me almost every time we were in the office at the club or if he was just at home watching TV, or cooking, or, actually when I thought about it: I had him quizzing me all the same time. Thinking back on it, I could see that I was more than likely annoying because of it, but in my defence he told me that I had to study everyday (apart from Sunday) and it had to be for at least three hours a night, so he only had himself to blame, I thought with a smirk.

Lost in my thoughts thinking about Carlisle and the exam, I jumped when 'Mama' told me she had my English breakfast tea and chocolate fudge cake was ready. Smiling gratefully and mumbling a thank you, I took my tray and sat in my customary seat and waited for Jess to arrive. She had not long text back telling me that she would be here within the next twenty minutes. Patiently waiting for her, I carried on thinking about the exam and whether I had done as well as I thought, but knowing it ultimately came down to all of my assignments which I had handed in for the past gruesome four years, all the exhausting exams which I had undergone for four years, as well as the past weeks efforts. Exhaling slowly, I tried to remember to keep myself calm as I thought over every grade I had ever received, trying to remind myself that I had been doing well and I’d managed to keep a grade average of 4.0 through college. The hard part was trying not to think about failing, and how destroyed I would be with myself if I had failed this past week.

Taking a sip of my tea, I counted to ten. Pleased with myself when I realised I had been able to calm myself down, if only slightly, enough to tell myself to not dwell on the past week. I had studied, I had done as well as I could, and I knew that was all I could do. But thankfully, my dwelling on my studies was interrupted by one of my best friends walking in and singing ‘Hello, lovely!’ to me.

Putting my tea on the table, I stood carefully, manoeuvring around my small table to hug the girl that I hadn’t seen in a few weeks. I hadn’t seen either her or Alice for the past weeks, having had to study pretty much every waking minute I had. I knew that they understood as I knew Alice was going through the same thing as myself, and Jess not only listening to us rant and rave about the dramas of studying and college life, she lived with Alice: she could see how hard UW could be, and how hard it was to keep your head afloat at times. Our hug lasted only seconds, but it was enough to permanently ground me and keep me from overstressing.

‘So, how are you? How does it feel to be a college graduate?’ Jess casually asked, probing and teasing as she clearly knew that I would not be a ‘graduate’ until I knew I had passed all my exams successfully.

Smiling back at her, I answered her, ‘Well I wouldn’t know, I’ve still gotta wait for my results. But… I feel like I can kinda breathe a little easier, ya know? A little weight has been lifted, but I don’t think I’m gonna feel completely relaxed until I get my results and am actually walking across the stage with a diploma in my hand.’ 

She lovingly squeezed my hand that was lying on the table. It was her way of telling me that she knew I would be fine and I didn’t need to stress over anything.

‘You know what I think? We should all celebrate tonight-‘as soon as I knew where she was going with this, I cut her off,

‘-no, Jess. I’m too exhausted and I’ve got to be back to back for-‘but before I could finish, she decided to interrupt me.

Smirking, she said, ‘It’s one night! We haven’t had a night just the three of us in ages, so I am not taking no for an answer!’

I knew it wouldn’t do to argue with her, so I just shook my head and bit my lip. Knowing I would have to wait till Alice got here to make an argument about me leaving in time to make it home for when Carlisle got there. I knew Alice would be as I knew that Jess had text her on her way over to tell her to meet us here once her final exam was out. Until Alice turned up, we stayed at Mama’s, drinking countless cups of tea (and coffee for Jess), while just nattering away about everything and any anything.

Finally, it was half three in the afternoon and Alice had just walked through the door. We greeted each other in much the same way as Jess and I had done so with each other and the topic soon gravitated towards dissecting our last few exams. Alice was a history major, so ultimately there wasn’t much in common when it came to our exams, but we knew enough about the other’s major to be able to have an intellectual discussion over both subjects. The discussion soon turned into quite a debate, Alice and myself arguing over which major was more beneficial towards our future careers. Alice had always wanted to work in a large museum, overseeing the exhibits and eventually becoming a curator. Whereas I had always dreamt of becoming a high school English teacher, but I was now contemplating a career in publishing. Luckily for me, being with Carlisle awarded me with the time to take to choose which career I wanted to pursue and I knew he would be supportive either way.

The girls had used this as a little tool to use against me and tease me. Playfully telling me that I needn’t bothered with college as I could just become a housewife – an idea that I knew Carlisle was not against. But the girls needn’t know that, as I’m sure, even with the teasing, that they did not agree with this notion of my becoming a house wife. Laughing, I teased Jess back, once again telling her that she had found the perfect job, stripping for thousands of people in the newspapers and magazines. She seemed quite pleased with herself when I mentioned this, as she sat there thrusting her chest out and exclaiming that at least she didn’t have to work long hours for menial pay. I guess she was right there.

Mama soon came over and told us that she was closing up for the day, laughing that she had to tell us yet again that it was time to leave as she had done countless of times over the four years since we had found this place. Laughing, we said our goodbyes to Mama and walked out into the little cobbled lane. Thankfully, it was still warm outside – and my shoes were _finally_ dry – and there wasn’t a black cloud in the sky.

Sometime during at time at Mama’s I had agreed to go out for dinner with the girls, as we were technically celebrating an end of an era. Walking away from the little café, we made our way on the main street and followed the pavement until we came across a little Italian place that we had also frequented often since moving to Seattle. Laughing as we hooked arms and walked into the little restaurant. The host who looked like he was in college himself. He was very tall, at least six foot two, but extremely thin, his white dress shirt and black trousers hung loosely on him waited until we were close to him, before stuttering, ‘Welcome! Table for three?’

Nodding to him, he led us to table in the middle of the room. The room was a little crowded with tables, but there were not many people in the crowded room just yet as it was only turning half four. The table had a basic white tablecloth covering it, the four chairs surrounding it were a black metal with a deep red velvet covering the back and seat of the chair. The deep red of the chair mixed in well with the walls which were also the same shade of deep red, which black frames with pictures in surrounding the walls. On the one side of the large, crowded room was a bar. It wasn’t very large, and it looked outdated, even with it being made out of a dark brown wood and black finishings. Almost at a ninety degree angle to the bar, was the kitchen, with an opening for the food to be posted out of and ready for the serves to take. 

As we sat down, a serve came over and interrupted our laughing, asking us what we would like for drinks.

Jess answered, quickly, ‘A bottle of white, please,’ before either Alice or myself could get a word in.

Staring at her, I hotly whispered, ‘You know I can’t drink without him here!’

I knew that neither she nor Alice liked the fact that Carlisle was in control of mostly everything, but they just didn’t understand and as much as I loved them, I was fed up of explaining it to them. In my mind, they knew as much as they needed to, but it was my life and Carlisle was what I wanted. They could deal with it. My glaring at them seemed to stop any backlash that I was sure I was going to get from them before they could say anything. Instead, Alice just said, ‘We’re celebrating! He’ll be fine!’

Against my better judgement, I kept quiet and drank the whine that was brought over. The chatting carried on, but as we chatted and ate our meals, one bottle turned to three. And half past four turned into seven o’clock. It was only due to Jess checking her phone, I realised in my alcohol fuzzed brain that I hadn’t checked my phone in _hours…_ I was screwed!

Diving into my bag, I quickly checked my phone. It was ringing. If I hadn’t have been so inebriated I would have gulped and started sweating, but I didn’t.

Even though I knew I was in trouble, I answered the call, giggling, ‘Hello!  Bella here!’

All I could hear for the next twenty seconds was someone taking in deep breathes, probably calming themselves down, before they answered, ‘Isabella, it is seven o’clock! Where are you? Are you drunk?’

I couldn’t help my giggling, ‘Nooooooo, I’m not dr-drunk, are you?’ which was followed by even more giggling.

Carlisle was not happy. At all. The only answer I got was, ‘Isabella, you had better get your ass home in the next hour! We will talk about this when you’re home!’

The next thing I heard was the dial tone. Carlisle had ended the call and he was pissed!

Being the glutton for trouble that I was, I ignored his warning and carried on drinking: we were now on our fourth bottle. But before long, we had decided to leave, the other two had decided they were going to make a night of it, but I knew that if I didn’t leave now, I would not be able to sit for at least a week. The last time that had happened, I truly was not able to sit for a week, nor was I in Carlisle’s good-books for at least two more weeks. Saying goodbye to the girls, I eventually made it home for half nine.

Even in my drunken state, I had been able to slightly sober up, _slightly,_ in the taxi. Walking up the little garden path, letting the wooden gate – which of course was white, showing everyone that we had the all-American home and happiness - bang close, I gulped. I was getting closer to the front door. I was now shaking and sweating in anticipation of what was to come. Looking up at the door, I fumbled drunkenly in my bag looking for my keys. They weren’t where they were supposed to be.

But as I was peering into my bag using the dim light that was on the porch as guidance, the door was opened from the inside. Slowly looking up, I bit my lip. There he was. The love of my life. Staring me down with the most disappointed look on his face. He said nothing to me as he moved to the side, holding the large wooden door open for me. His gaze did not leave my face until I had sheepishly moved closer into the hallway. I could hear the door being slowly closed behind me, but I heard it bang loudly when it closed, making me jump out of my skin.

Still I shuffled quietly into the lounge, knowing that he was right behind me. He never said a word, never altered his breathing, and never touched me. This was the worst part. The waiting before the punishment. I was still shaking, still so nervous, slowly, but surely sobering up. Finally, I dragged my feet into the middle of the lounge, sluggishly turning in a one-hundred-and-eighty degree half circle, my eyes never leaving the spot on the floor that seemed so interesting, and my teeth never left my bottom lip.

Not looking at him, I was startled when I felt a sure hand lift my chin, ‘Look at me, little girl,’ his voice so strong, yet calm.

I steadily raised my eyes to meet his, his eyes cold, detached, void of any emotion.

‘You were told to be home for five this evening, were you not?’

Squeaking my reply to him, I mumbled a ‘yes.’

Firmly, he sighed, ‘yes what, little girl?’

Knowing what he wanted, I gulped, I had just gotten myself into more trouble without realising it – I had been disrespectful.

‘Yes, daddy.’

I closed my eyes instead of looking at him, which made him grip my chin even tighter, making me open my eyes again and look at him.

‘Because you were late, did not answer my calls, made me worry about you, and you were drinking-‘ I went to interrupt him to tell him I hadn’t been drinking, which of course was a lie, but instead he raised his voice slightly, ‘-do not lie to me, Isabella! I know you were drinking! You will be getting a spanking of thirty. Ten spankings for everything you have done wrong. After that, you will be going to your room for the night!’

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, from the sound of his voice alone I knew I had severely disappointed him. I didn’t need him to tell me that, but then he told me with a slightly resigned voice that he had had a special meal planned out for me, to award me for doing so well with my week of exams. Then the tears fell and I could no longer look at him.

Sighing, he took my hand and led me over to his chair, making me stand between his knees. He didn’t stop looking me in the eyes as I let the tears fall, hiccupping as he undo my jeans, and pulled them and my knickers down so they now rested against my ankles.

Turning me around slightly and putting me over his knee, he hooked his one leg over my legs to hold me in place, as well as hold my hands together on my back, he commanded, ‘You will count everyone, little girl. If you miss one, we start again.’

Knowing he was serious, I responded with a small, ‘Yes, daddy,’ and started counting as the blows rained down on my exposed bottom.

As I was counting the blows, they had gotten harder. Daddy had started switching between right and left cheek, and right and left upper thigh; always making sure he hit the same spot at least twice. By the time I called out eleven, I was shouting the numbers, tears running down my face, staining Daddy’s smart light grey trousers. I could feel the snot running down my face and knew I looked a state. Nevertheless, by the time we had reached twenty-two, I was kicking my legs, even thought they were held down, and squirming. This didn’t do me any good though, the blows only got harder with each one.

Eventually, I had reached thirty after having to restart a couple of times due missing one. He let go of my wrists which I brought down to my face, trying to us my hoodie sleeve to get rid of the snot, and wipe away the tears. He let go of my legs and was just letting me lie there while I composed myself, and he was slowly rubbed my sore bum and thighs. I could tell he was still angry as he hadn’t said a word, not even when I sniffled out a ‘sorry daddy,’ a couple of times.

After a while he made me stand, and not looking at me, he undressed me of my clothes and threw them on the floor after he had carefully taken off my dirty looking converses. Once I was undressed completely, he took a night dress that was on the back of the sofa and put it over my head.

‘I do not want to hear your arguments, little girl. You will wear your night dress, and sleep in your bed. I do not care if you think you are a big girl because you are not! And tonight only proves that, does it not?’ he rhetorically asked me sternly while staring me down.

Ultimately, I looked down and accepted that I was his little girl, whether I liked it or not. The tears were slowly streaming down my face still, but I knew not to make a noise as it would only serve to irritate him more. Once he was sure that I would comply, he took my hand and guided me to my overly-pink room. He got me settled into my bed, and at a quick glance at his watch, I saw it was coming up to half ten, quarter to eleven. This made me feel even worse, I knew that daddy had a hard, long day and I had only served to make it worse.

Sighing, he tucked me in, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and softly said, ‘Goodnight, little one. I love you.’

Not waiting for a reply, I heard him retreat back downstairs, probably for a nightcap, and tried not to cry too loudly. Soon enough though, I was out for the count.

  * End of flashback



 

I must’ve fallen asleep pretty quickly once I was snuggled into Carlisle as the last thing I remember was my head, and most of my body, lying on Carlisle’s chest with him rubbing my back. I had yet to open my eyes; my head was pounding and I could already feel the sunshine streaming into the room through the large, white bay windows that were either side of the bed. Instead, I ran my hand over the side of the bed where Carlisle should have been, ready to apologise again, but he wasn’t there. The wide bed was empty. Opening my eyes, panicking at the fact that I was on my own, I sat up on my knees, facing the dark wooden headboard. On automatic mode, I searched the bed and then the room, but I still couldn’t see him. I still couldn’t find Daddy.

An awful habit of mine had started creeping back into my head, a habit that I had tried for pretty much my whole life to overcome, but it had started up. The fear that I was on my own, the fear that I had been abandoned, that no one was coming for me. My breathing had started coming out in pants, and it was quick, too quick. Not only had the hyperventilating started, the tears were coming, wracking my body with loud sobs as I thought about the day before. Carlisle had obviously left me because he did not want a brat like me.

Gripping the black sheets beneath me with both hands tightened into fists, I leant forward, sobbing. I couldn’t hear anything over the intensity of my cries, but I felt a hand come down on mine, relaxing my fist and taking it into their own hand. Looking up slowly, still crying, I saw Carlisle. He was still wearing his favourite pyjama bottoms: they were black with red and off-white squares mixed in. By the looks of it, he hadn’t bothered putting a T-shirt on either, so he looked pretty much the same as he had last night, apart from his hair being messier than it was when I had come to bed.

‘Little girl, come here,’ Carlisle gently said, his voice so soft, but I must have hesitated as he then said in the same calming, soothing, relaxed voice, ‘Come on. Daddy’s right here, baby, and I’m not going anywhere. I was only downstairs working on breakfast, I just thought you’d be asleep longer.’

And with that, he pulled me to it. Instinctively wrapping my arms around his waist, I put my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat under my ear, soothing me. But, still insecure, I whispered:

‘You’re not leaving?’ Even to me, I sounded pathetic, but as I looked up at him shyly through my eyelashes, I saw him slowly shake his head with a small smile on his face.

Blushing, I tucked my head back on his chest – my favourite place to hide – and tried to calm my sobbing. Once again, I could feel the all too familiar sensation of his hands working his their way up and down my back, calming and grounding me, while he rested his head on mine. I felt him inhale, and I knew that he was smelling my hair.

Feeling gross since I had not showered since the day before yesterday – so Thursday, I told myself mentally – I scrunched my nose up. However, I must have made a noise because I heard Carlisle chuckle as he pulled his head away. Blushing even more now, I tried burying my head even further into his chest, but Carlisle had other ideas.

Carlisle pulled away from me completely, running his hands down my arms and eventually holding my hands. This didn’t last for long, as he then cupped his one hand on the side of my face, with the other gripping my hip possessively on my right hip. Pulling me to him, he tilted my head to the side, and as I closed my eyes, I heard him sigh. Then I think I was dreaming as he put his lips to mine in the most dominating kiss I think we had ever shared. Moving his mouth against my own, I could feel him becoming rougher. The hand on my face moved to my hair, which had somehow stayed in its ponytail, gripping it tightly in his fist and pulling it, forcing my head back, as he deepened the kiss. His lips were moving harshly over my own, making me realise that he was telling me that I was his, and it was not about to change. He bit my bottom lip, growling as he thrust his tongue inside my mouth, completely swallowing my moans. I let him take control, knowing that I needed this. I needed it reconfirmed that I was his, and no one else’s.

He broke away from my mouth, leaving me panting heavily, and instead kissed and nibbled a trail down the side of my neck, alternating between sweet kisses, sucking on my neck and biting. I was trying to keep my head focused on my thoughts, but he knew my weakness and Carlisle was certainly not above using it. He had figured out early on that he could render me speechless and incapacitated by doing what he was now on my neck. After what seemed like an eternity of him doing sinful things to me, and that was just his kisses on my lips and neck, he pulled away.

His sea-blue eyes had now turned in a deep blue, darkened by his lust as he looked at me, but they quickly became an even darker shade as he looked down and saw me rubbing my thighs together, trying to get some relief as I kneeled on the bed. He inhaled, clearly able to smell my arousal and forcefully pushed me onto my back on the bed.

Shoving one knee in-between my thighs, he shook his head, tutting, ‘I see I have a naughty girl on my hands. Oh dear, Isabella, what are we going to do about that? Hmmm… I can smell how naughty you are. Does my little Isabella need her daddy?’  

He clearly didn’t need any answers though, as before he took control of my lips again, he took my wrists into one hand and held them above my head, causing him to almost lie on top of me. By doing so, I could feel how much he wanted me and how much I was going to enjoy Carlisle taking back what was his. We hadn’t had touched each other like this in what seemed like forever, let alone have sex, due to my upcoming exams and my need for studying every waking hour. Which meant Carlisle needed this as much as I did and by the look in his eyes, I was correct.

Rocking my hips, trying to find some friction against his knee only had him chuckling and warning me not to continue for I would not like the consequences. Biting my lip, I submitted to him.

‘Take your night dress off, little Isabella, and be quick about it,’ he demanded, his voice becoming husky and impatient.

Doing as I was told I quickly took the offending garment off my body, Carlisle having moved away from me just enough to allow me to do as he commanded. Hastily lying back down, I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever daddy wanted from me. I knew that whatever it was, I would give it to him. But instead of demanding anything of me – other than to keep my hands above my head – he bent down and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it until it became a hard peak. While he paid attention one with his mouth, he used his hand to pluck and twist the other. And God, did it feel good. I could hear myself moaning wantonly, wanting more, but knowing I was not allowed to demand anything of daddy right now. As he switched nipples and continued his torture, all I could do was moan and arch my back into his hand and mouth.

The torture on my nipples continued for a quite some time before he decided to kiss his way down my chest and abdomen, keeping one hand on my right nipple at all times: pulling it, twisting it, squeezing it. I could feel him looking at me, looking at my face, as he kissed and sucked at more of my body, venturing down to what I could assure was extremely soaked, wet knickers which he eventually found. Hoping that he would quickly take them off and have his way with me was clearly wishful thinking.

As I spread my legs even further apart, with my knees pulled in, he blew cold air on the seat of my white, cotton knickers while he smirked at me. He continued his torture of biting, sucking and kissing down my legs, on the inside of my thighs, not once going where I needed him. By this point I was moaning, loudly, and begging.

‘Please, daddy! Please, I promise I’ll be good, I need- I just need, urgh, please!’ I couldn’t even get the words out to say what I wanted, but he knew. He always knew.

Suddenly, he ripped my knickers off my body, literally ripping the material. He held up my knickers to his nose, watching me as he did so and inhaled. I moaned. He smirked. Then threw them on the floor.

‘You will stay perfectly still, or else it stops and you pleasure me and you won’t get what you want, got it, little girl?’

Nodding so quickly I made myself dizzy, I did as he asked: my body was completely still as plunged his fingers inside my dripping wet pussy. I could feel him, I could feel his two fingers pushing in and out of me, stretching me, getting me ready for him. Not moving was proving to be a difficult task as he decided to flick my swollen clit and plunge his fingers against my G-spot. An unintelligent noise worked its way through my throat, and stayed there, nothing recognisable came out. But his damn smirked got even bigger if that was possible as he added a third finger to my pussy, quickly throwing me over the edge.

Worrying over the fact that I had just came without permission quickly entered my head, and left as quickly as they came due to the fact that daddy and had now taken his pyjama bottoms off without me even realising it. He stood to his full height, looking down at me, as he stroked his throbbing cock. I bit my lip, wanting it in my mouth as it had been so long since he had used my mouth. Clearly knowing what I was thinking, he shook his head minutely and carried on his slow, long strokes of his weeping cock.

‘Spread your legs, little girl, and you will _not_ cum without my permission, you here?’ he demanded roughly.

Unable to speak, I just nodded my head. He bent over, pulling my body by my hips to the edge of the bed, waiting for me to quickly spread my legs. Once I was in the position he wanted, he took hold of my hip and force himself into me with his hard cock. Once again, he had rendered me speechless again, with my mouth hanging open, no noise coming out. All you could hear in the silent house was the slapping of skin, his low moans and my unintelligible high pitched squeaks. He was moving so forcefully, and if it weren’t for him gripping my hips so tightly we would’ve fallen off the other side of the bed by now.

‘God, you feel so good! Never going to go so long without this again… can you feel me, little girl? Can you feel what you do to daddy with that tight, little, wet cunt? Huh? Cum for me, baby, come on, now!’ he pretty much shouted at me.

And I did, I did as he said, not being able to hold it for much longer – I came. Hard.

It didn’t take long before daddy was following, I could feel my pussy squeezing and throbbing against his cock. And with a roar, he came, holding me down into the bed. Looking at me, kissing me and collapsing on top of me. But it wasn’t long before he moved, with a sigh, picking me up and carrying me to the shower.

The shower itself had me in awe the first time I saw it; it was beautiful. If the wall made up of clear glass was not surrounding the shower, you wouldn’t have known it was shower at first, as there was no tray. Where the tray should have been was gorgeous, grey, marble flooring which dipped towards to the middle of the area to allow the water to run down the plughole. The shower head itself was nothing like I had seen before, not even in Alice’s parents’ home, it looked as if it were in the ceiling, but it wasn’t. The shower head was at least a meter, if not a meter and a half, in length with the width being just under a meter, too. The entire thing was made of stainless steel and pelted down on you like a huge thunder storm. It was the best therapy after a long stressful day at uni.

Clinging to Carlisle as he set me back down on my feet to make sure I was steady enough to pull away, I sighed into his chest. Realising that, although, I had been punished last night (and that I deserved it), I knew that he wasn’t going anywhere and he was not going to leave. With that epiphany, I picked my head up off his chest, held his arms for support while I reached up on my tip toes to peck his lips with a kiss. He didn’t once try to deepen the kiss, which I was a little disappointed at and because of the disappointment I had a pout on my face. He couldn’t see it though as he had turned to turn the glorious shower on, filling the room with steam and heat.

Turning around and seeing the pout I was sporting, he chuckled, ‘There’s no time, baby, we’ve got to be at Edward’s for ten.’

I knew that we were cutting the timing rather fine after our time together earlier as we had to get to Carlisle’s brother’s house to set up for the birthday party for his niece. I knew it took at least half an hour with no traffic to get there, meaning I probably shouldn’t be pouting and making it even harder for Carlisle, but I just needed him to show me he was still my daddy, even with the epiphany that I’d had. Clearly seeing that I was not going to get my way as Carlisle had started washing himself, I sighed and picked up my shampoo and began the ritual of showering myself.

To my utter disappointment, there was absolutely no funny business at all in the shower, and as we made our way out of the shower to get ready, I knew that I would have to wait until later that night until I got to have daddy take me again. I was already coming up with a way to seduce him into taking me as his little girl, but for now I had to pull on my big girl knickers and get ready to spend the day by his side as Carlisle’s girlfriend. Yet I knew deep down, I would always be his little girl.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Sulking, I quickly made my way to our walk-in wardrobe and glanced at Carlisle, who was walking toward his side of the small room, to see what he would prefer me to wear for the birthday party for Mary-Anne. 'Something pretty, little one. Maybe the light blue dress?'  
  
Although he answered my questioning glance with a question, I knew that it was anything but a question. I was going to be wearing my light blue dress, which had little white daisies on. The dress' bodice was figure hugging, with wide block straps and a squared neckline, it had four white buttons trailing down the middle stopping at the waist line. It had a plain blue, which matched the colour of the dress, light-weight fabric tie accentuating the waistline and settling in the back as a bow. Below the waist of the dress, it flared out a little, almost like the cartoon version of Alice in Wonderland's dress and hit the knees. As the fabric of the dress was a light cotton, I paired it with a simple white cardigan to keep me warm because like I said, this was Seattle after all. Keeping in the theme of blue and white, I donned a pair of white ballet flats.  
  
While both my best friends, and many of my other friends, appreciated make-up, I did not. I only wore the stuff if we had a function to go to or if I was asked to wear it. I just didn't really like the feel of wearing it every day, it was heavy, and it brought the worst out of my skin. Thankfully, it was something Carlisle had seemed to really appreciate when we had first got together. Smiling at the thought, I stood in front of the mirror, blow drying my hair and quickly brushing it straight.  
  
There. I was ready.  
  
Carlisle had already finished getting ready by the time I had finished and had made his way downstairs, where I could smell the aroma of fresh coffee coming from. Making my way downstairs, I followed the smell knowing I would find Carlisle at the end of it and tried not to trip. As predicted, he was standing at the kitchen window which looked out into the front garden and street while sipping his coffee. Yet it didn't take long for him to realise I was standing there staring at him.  
  
Carlisle was wearing dark blue, almost navy, chinos paired with a white and black stripe T-shirt. The entire outfit hugged his toned figure in the right places, and while I was standing there, I couldn't help but whimper seeing him dressed so casually and yet looking so hot. Eventually looking at his face and tearing my gaze away from his body, I saw him smirk and motioned for me, with one finger, to turn in a circle on the spot.  
  
Blushing, I did so.  
  
'Beautiful, baby. But please daddy and lift your skirt. I need to make sure you're wearing the correct undies. After all, we wouldn't want you going out in the wrong knickers now, would we?'  
  
This was a little game he liked to play, almost every day, or at least whenever he could get away with it and today seemed to be one of those days. Meaning not only was I going to the part as Bella, Carlisle's grown up girlfriend, but as Isabella: daddy's little girl. So, I did as I was asked and slowly raised the hem of my dress, looking away as I did so. And showed him my underwear. I had decided to coordinate my underwear, knowing Daddy liked it when I did, and wore a white lace set. The knickers themselves where quite tiny and didn't really hide much of my bare mound.  
  
Even though we did this almost every day, I still found it embarrassing and couldn't look him in the eye when I did as he asked. A behaviour that I knew he hated. Yet a behaviour I could not shake.  
  
He tutted, walking towards me and place one of his hands on one of my bare hips and used the other one to lift my chin, 'You will look at me as I inspect you, Isabella. Do you really want another spanking? After all-' he then trailed both his hands to my backside, squeezing as he carried on- 'I'm not quite sure your arse could take another beating.' I hissed as he painfully squeezed my cheeks, reminding me of the red markings that sat there due to my behaviour the day before.  
  
Quickly shaking my head, and mumbling, 'no daddy,' I looked him in the eye.  
  
This seemed to be all he needed to see or hear, I wasn't sure which he really wanted to more, and he carried on looking over my nether regions. He turned me around by using his hands on my shoulders, hissing when he saw the white panties being swallowed my cheeks and the red marks, some still looking distinctly like hand prints, that still burned to touch. He made me stand like that for what seemed like forever before he slowly pulled back, adjusting and correcting my dress into the proper position.  
  
'Come, Isabella, we're late as it is,' looking at his watch as he gathered up the two bags of presents while I went to the fridge and pulled out the marinated Chinese chicken to take to the party with us.  
  
Before long we were sat in Carlisle's new black Range Rover that I, of course, had to have help getting in, on the way to Edward's. Part of me wondered if that was part of the reason why he'd brought the car in the first place. It was quite ostentatious, but he loved it. Every spare moment he got, he was either getting it cleaned or was cleaning it himself. His reasoning was that he and Mr Whitlock, his best friend, took it with them to the hiking trails they climbed and got it dirty. I'd just roll my eyes at that excuse, he almost liked touching it more than me. And I was not, under any circumstances, allowed to drive it. Not that I wanted to, it was huge!  
  
Edward's house was on the outskirts of Seattle; it took a while to get there. We had left at quarter to ten, which of course was daddy's fault, and there was quite a lot of traffic as we were heading out of the main part of the city. It wasn't unusual, not for the first day after finals - many people were driving home for the summer or going on holiday. Who could blame them? We were late, but I couldn't find it in me to care thinking about this morning as I stared out the window, smiling to myself, relaxing into the sensation of Carlisle tracing patterns on the tops of my thigh as he drove through the traffic. But before long, I couldn't help thinking back to when I'd met Carlisle.  
  
_Flashback:_  
  
_Four years ago (2014):_  
  
Thankfully, we hadn't been caught the week before when we had gone to Seattle for our celebratory, and slightly, illegal night out. I was chuckling to myself about it because I had the Chief of Police as a father and I still lived under his roof. He was either super oblivious or he was turned a blind eye, and I seriously doubted the latter. There was no way that he'd be ok with me, let alone the three of us, trekking up to Seattle to get drunk. But he seemed none the wiser, and I was not about to burst his bubble. As far as he, or any of our parents, were aware, we had stayed at Alice's all night; doing nothing more than gossiping while painting our nails.  
  
As I thought back to our time in Seattle, I sighed thinking back to the God of a man who had pretty much saved me from being harassed by a creep. The only thing was I couldn't remember much more than his first name and walking into his office because all I recall apart from that was waking up in our hotel room in the clothes from the night before. The dreams I had had about that night were unlikely to have happened to say the least: I was dreaming that once he had brought me to the hotel room, he had tucked me into bed, taken my shoes off and kissed my forehead before saying to himself that he would have me. Not only that, I dreamt that he called me 'little girl.' These dreams couldn't have been memories of what had happened, because yes, while I supposed he could have helped me to bed and made me comfy, there was no way he kissed my forehead or called me what I had dreamt he did. No one calls anyone 'little girl,' it was all too strange to believe.  
  
Yet, even though I knew they were silly childish fantasies about this strange man I had a crush on, I wished it were all true. I had wished every day and night since that this man did want me. I was delusional. Alice and Jessica had agreed. They couldn't even tell me if he had tucked me into bed or kissed my forehead because they were too busy being recklessly drunk, like myself, and they had pretty much no memory of being at the hotel, other than getting in, going to bed and waking up the next morning.  
  
I had not told them about what I had thought I'd heard him say. I knew they would laugh, and even though deep down I know he'd never said it, it would hurt. For some reason, I couldn't shake the thought of this God out of my mind; let alone my system. I had even tried hooking up with a couple of the guys from school at the end of year party Jess always held.  
  
I had kissed several of the guys that night, and normally I would've ended up in bed with at least one of them. Normally it was Paul. We'd had an agreement since we were in junior year: if we weren't in a relationship with anyone else, we'd help each other out… sexually. He was a kid from the local reservation, La Push. They had their own school out there, but the kids from Forks were always down at La Push beach hanging out on the rare sunny day. Anyone that went down to the reservation from Forks High knew the local kids, we'd all hang out, mostly in our year groups, but we all knew each other all the same.  
  
But that wasn't how I'd met Paul. My dad was best friends with Billy Black, who lived in La Push with his three children, and they'd go fishing all the time, especially since Billy's wife died when we were just kids. While they went off fishing, they'd just throw us together in La Push as we got old enough to look out for one another. Jacob, Billy's son, was one of my best friends, I could always count on him, even if he was two years younger than me. It was through him that I'd met bad boy Paul Lahote.  
  
Paul was fun to be around, when we didn't get caught by Charlie, of course. Paul was tall and muscular, more manly than the boys I went to school with, standing at 6'2". He was the ultimate bad boy. I had lost my virginity to him and had kept him around after that for whenever I wasn't in a relationship which wasn't a very regular occurrence as the boys at school did nothing for me. Even Jacob had tried to start a relationship with me, but he was two years younger than me: just a boy. And I didn't see him that way, he was family.  
  
So, when I couldn't even get over this man, from the club we had gone to the week before, by using Paul, I knew it was bad. This had never happened before, I had never been so caught up on a guy like this, even if he wasn't your average guy, I mean he was a man. But I didn't know what to do. The party, the boys, the alcohol was doing nothing for me. Which was why I found myself lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, on a Saturday night while all my friends were at a bonfire at the beach… even Charlie had looked at me odd when I said I was heading to bed after dinner.  
  
Pulling out my old, tatted copy of Pelican Brief, I started to read, unsuccessfully trying to take my mind of my night the week before. All I wanted to do was forget about the night, forget about the elegant club, forget about him, but I couldn't, and I didn't understand why.  
  
Sighing, I pushed myself onto my side, already wearing my ratty old shorts that I had to wear to play volleyball in high school and an oversized Forks Police T-shirt that I had pinched off Charlie, trying to focus more on my book. I was already on the part where Callahan was killed in a car bomb outside the restaurant, that was meant for Darby. Although I had read the book over and over, it got me every time that I read the part from Darby's lover was killed. Finally hooked in the book, I carried on reading, becoming tense when Darby meets Khamel instead of the FBI agent she was planning on meeting.  
  
By this point, I had no idea of the time, until my phone rang. I ignored the first two rings, too focused on my book, but I finally pulled my head out the book and answered it without looking at the caller ID.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Good evening, Isabella,' a smooth, silky voice came through the phone.  
  
I knew who it was straight away, or at least I knew who I wanted it to be, but it wasn't possible. I hadn't answered the person on the end of the phone, my breath was stuck in my throat and I didn't know what to say, as technically, I didn't know who it was.  
  
'Isabella? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called-' the voice said in a slightly disappointed tone.  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, or put the phone down, I surprised myself by answering quickly, 'N-no, it's, urm, it's fine. Urm…' I trailed off, not knowing what to say, not wanting to believe it was him, but not wanting to be rude and ask whom it was.  
  
The voice chuckled at the obvious sense of urgency in my voice as I answered as quickly as I could, but he answered, confirming my suspicions, 'It's Carlisle, Isabella, Carlisle Cullen?'  
  
Clearing my throat, I responded more strongly that I had answered before, 'Yes, I know, I remember.'  
  
The conversation went quickly from there, him asking about how I felt the next day after my night of drinking, and I told him how I had the worst headache. From there, it turned to what I had been up to the past week, and it dawned on me that he didn't know how old I was as he asked me what my plans were now that finals were over, and I had left college. I was stunned that he hadn't checked my ID when I was in his office with him, but then I thought to myself that he'd have had no reason to because he thought it would have been checked at the door.  
  
Feeling slightly guilty over the fact that he must have thought I was at least twenty-one, I interrupted him telling me about the few days he had gone camping during the past week with his best friend, Jasper, 'Urm, Carl-Mr Cullen?'  
  
'Yes, little one?' he answered, but there was that nickname again, but this time it gave me butterflies in my stomach, a reaction which I didn't fully understand.  
  
'How old do-' I paused, taking a deep breath and starting again, I asked him, 'how old do you think I am?'  
  
'What do you mean? Why are you asking?' I think he knew what I was trying to say because the smooth, silky voice of his that seemed to exude confidence became nervous and unsure.  
  
Pushing it further, I asked, 'Do you know how old I am?'  
  
There was a long pause, then suddenly, a sharp, whispered, 'Fuck!'  
  
I could hear the panic in his voice, he was breathing heavily, and I was too scared to say anything, and so I let the silence continue, listening to his heavy breathing.  
  
Finally, he asked the question I had been waiting for, but he was calm, almost too calm, 'Little one, how old are you?'  
  
I didn't want to answer, I didn't want to ruin our conversation, I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't have a choice.  
  
'Eighteen,' I said in the smallest voice I could remember ever using.  
  
It was again a long time before he answered, using a strained voice when he did.  
  
'So, you and your friends are the same age, I assume, yes?'  
  
I bit my lip and nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me.  
  
'Little one, I want an answer,' he was forceful when he replied to his own question.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I answered, 'Yes, sir.'  
  
For some reason, I couldn't not show respect, something inside of me, something I couldn't make sense of, needed to show him respect and show him he was in charge. But even though I was following my instincts on this, I felt more nervous than I had ever had. I found this man fascinating above all else. Yes, I found him extremely attractive, but more so I found him intriguing and I couldn't help but be curious about him. It was the way he made me feel, I felt like I needed to do as he said, show him respect, and give him control. Control over what I didn't know, but I was hoping with everything inside me that I would find out.  
  
The silence dragged, for what seemed like hours, but he answered eventually, in a sharp tone, 'So, you, and your friends, entered my club underage? Do you realise the trouble I could've gotten into if someone found out that I'd let underage girls into my club? That they'd been served alcoholic drinks? That you had used fake IDs and no one in my club knew? Jesus! I could get into so much shit for this! Fuck!'  
  
I didn't answer his questions, I knew that he was right, I knew that we had been reckless: reckless with other people's lives by doing what we had done. Nonetheless, it seemed like he was upset about something more than the fact there had been underage girls in his club. A part of me was hopeful that he was upset more about that he wanted me, that he wanted an eighteen-year-old. I could only dream.  
  
Nervously, I stuttered out an apology, 'I'm s-sor-sorry, Mr Cullen. I'm really sorry!'  
  
I couldn't help it, I was nearly in tears and you could hear it in my voice, and it was something he picked up on.  
  
'Oh, Isabella! While I am angry at you for lying to me, I'm angrier at the fact that I didn't notice that you are underage. But don't cry, little one. There's not much we can do about it now,' he took a deep breath before he continued, 'and you are of legal age for everything else, just not drinking. So, I had better not see, or hear, about you drinking again unless you are with me, do you understand, little one?'  
  
I couldn't understand why, but once again I was agreeing with him, submitting to what he wanted. Not only that, but once again, that term of endearment - if you could call it that - was giving me butterflies in my stomach and causing my pussy to start tingling.  
  
Once he was satisfied that I would adhere to his orders, he carried on telling me about his friend Jasper, Mr Whitlock, and their recent camping trip. Apparently, Mr Whitlock owned the club with Carlisle; they'd brought it a couple of years after they had left college. Yale of all places. Yet he seemed genuinely interested in my going to UW in the fall and studying English Literature.  
  
_End of Flashback._  
  
'We're almost there, little one, not long now,' Carlisle said, shaking me out of my thoughts about how we had met.  
  
I bit my lip thinking about what he had said that morning, that I would not be allowed to consume any alcohol today. He would normally let me have a glass of wine or two at family gatherings, but because of last night I would not be allowed. I wasn't too bothered by it really, I was more bothered about the fact people always wanted an explanation as to why I didn't always drink alcohol. Carlisle's family was great. They knew that our relationship was a little different than the average. His brother and sister-in-law knew exactly what our relationship was, with Edward being a psychiatrist and all.  
  
I was more worried about showing Carlisle up, as I always did when we were heading to a large Cullen gathering. I hadn't been brought up the way Carlisle had, with money and a place high up in society, and while I knew that it didn't bother him, I didn't want to give their friends or family anything negative to say about me or us. Especially since most people already saw me as a gold-digger. Carlisle had tried telling me many times before that the people that mattered did not think that of me, but the opinion was still there with the people the Cullens associated with.  
  
Seeing I was working myself up the closer we got to Edwards grand house, Carlisle took my hand and squeezed it, making me pay attention to him and not who was thinking what I suspected they did of me. Once he was had my attention, he started asking me about my last exam as we hadn't had chance to discuss it yet.  
  
The last topic of my degree was centred around the radical turn Britain had in the 1930's regarding their literature. It linked in with their politics (something I didn't usually care for). The 1930's was a decade were the entire culture of Britain changed quite drastically, which influenced what the authors, and other intellects, were writing about. It was a very complex, and interesting, subject. One that took a lot of going repeatedly to get your head around it, and knowing Carlisle didn't really understand this particular subject, I kept my discussion of it short. Instead asking him how the interviews went.  
  
Laughing at his eye roll and moan, 'It couldn't have been that bad, I'm sure Jasper was helping with it!'  
  
He shook his head with a smile, 'I swear Jasper let the idiots interview just to annoy me. Honestly, you should have seen it! Not one of them had experience, not one of them knew the difference in vodkas. What kind of young person doesn't know the difference between different vodkas?'  
  
Smiling, I replied, 'What kind of young person does know the difference between vodkas?'  
  
He playfully glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him, before sighing nervously: we had arrived.  
  
Squeezing my hand once more, he climbed out of his side of the monster he calls a car, coming around to my side to help me out. I waited patiently, knowing I would get a lecture otherwise. He came to my side, opening the door slowly, and as he reached across me to undo my seat belt, the back of his hand grazed against the tops of my thighs, causing me to stifle a moan. Helping me out of the monster, he smirked, clearly knowing what he had done and letting me know that it was no accident.  
  
We waked up the driveway, past the other cars that had probably gotten here on time, and towards the front door. The large clear glass door opened as we approached it, and everyone else must've been busy because it was Jasper's wife, Louise, or to me: Lou Lou. She was also Jasper's little girl, and one of my closest friends.  
  
Squealing, I let go of Carlisle's hand and ran the short distance to her and gripped her tightly in a hug. She returned the hug just as tightly and swayed us side to side. We hadn't seen each other in about a month due to my finals, and her wrapping up the school year as a 2nd grade teacher. Behind us, Carlisle cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at me: I wasn't supposed to let go of his hand unless he told me to do or he did so first.  
  
Shuffling back to him, I whispered, 'Sorry, daddy.'  
  
And then he lent in to greet Lou Lou by giving her a kiss on the cheek. I could hear her talking to Carlisle, but I wasn't paying attention to them as we moved into the house. I could hear lots of chatter in the house and when we finally moved around the corner to the front room which joined the kitchen (the rooms were huge!), I could see why it was so noisy. There was a lot of people here to help set up the party.  
  
Carlisle's mum came over and greeted us as Lou Lou went and found Jasper.  
  
'Oh, Bella! You look beautiful, darling, doesn't she, dear?' she said as she turned to her husband as he places a hand on her hip.  
  
'You do look beautiful, dear. Tell us what you are doing with this lump?' Nodding to Carlisle. I quietly laughed and thanked them for their complement, but just as Mrs Cullen was about to ask me how it felt to finally be free of college, and a little bundle of energy came rocketing down the stairs and straight into me.  
  
Falling back a step and letting go of Carlisle's hand, I put my hands around the little body that was now pressed into me.  
  
Smiling, I looked down, 'Hey munchkin. Happy birthday!'  
  
'Thank you, Izzy. You gotta come play, we got some new playdough!' she rushed out of her, completely ignoring the other three adults that were with us.  
  
Glancing at Carlisle, he murmured, 'Go on then, off with you both,' while smiling.  
  
Quickly reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, I followed little Mary-Anne as she pulled me along by my hand and up the stairs towards her room.  
  
This house put the Brandon's back Forks to shame. Everything was grand. Every feature of the house could nearly be classed as work of art; it was beautiful. The staircase we were pretty much running up towards Mary-Anne's bedroom was made of a light pine wood, varnished to make it shine and reflect in the sun, and the steps had no backing, it was just a step attached to the banisters on either side in the foyer. It stood at about a hundred yards from the front door and after the turning to the living room we had been stood in just a few seconds ago.  
  
As we made it to the top of the stairs, the landing was light and airy. The walls were painted in a fresh coat of a light jasmine, which I remember Esme once telling me off for calling it a light pink. At the end of the long hall, there was a floor to ceiling window, devoid of any curtains, blinds or netting. It stole a glorious amount of natural light into the house, lighting up every small nook and cranny in the stunning elegant hall. The doors (three of the bedrooms and Edward's study) lining the long hall were painted a stunning white which bounced off the natural light pouring in.  
  
But, of course, Mary-Alice's room was painted in yellow - her favourite colour. I could remember Carlisle getting off the phone with Edward one night, laughing, because little Mary -only two at the time, nearing three - had demanded that everything in her room be painted in yellow. That included her door. She had refused to go to bed till it was done, causing Carlisle to laugh even harder. What cause him to laugh even harder was that Esme was attending a hen do in New York for the weekend. Edward had tried everything to get her to go to bed that night, even promising that they would go out tomorrow (on the Saturday) and buy the paint, then spend the day redecorating her lilac bedroom. But for three-year-old Mary-Anne, it had to be done straight away. Hence the phone call Carlisle received at seven o'clock that Friday night: he had to go and help Edward paint Mary-Anne's room (and door).  
  
Carlisle was quite unsure of what to do as we had only started living together a couple of months before hand, and didn't want to leave me on my own, and although I'd met Carlisle's family multiple times in the last year and a half, he didn't want to make me uncomfortable. He told Edward he'd call him back. I already knew what my decision was: we were going. Every time we went to his family's I was always nervous, but I, for one, loved spending time with his little niece, whom had taken to calling me 'Auntie Izzy' coming from Carlisle calling me by my full name and not the shortened version; I did like getting to know Carlisle's family.  
  
So, when he looked at me, I looked up from my seat on the dark grey materialled, and very comfy, sofa, not wanting him to know I had been listening to his conversation as he had stood to take the phone call. He had asked me quickly, making sure to tell me that we didn't have to go, and I shouldn't feel obligated. Standing, I circled my arms around him, resting my head on his chest, and whispered, 'I want to go, daddy.'  
  
And that was that, we were on our way to Edward's, with the can of sunflower yellow paint in the trunk (which Esme probably would have had a heart attack over due to it not being a specific brand) and a couple of boxes of freshly made pizza on my lap.  
  
Smiling as she pulled me into her room, I looked around it. The once bare, bright, yellow walls were now covered in drawings, paintings and models the little girl had made over the past four years. According to Esme, it was my fault that the little girl had needed as many shelves as she did in her large bedroom as she had decided that she liked to read. Even all her family were avid readers, especially on the Cullen side, it was only since being around me as much as she was, that she decided she had to read every book and keep them after. I had learnt that although Mary-Anne loved libraries as much as I did, she wanted to keep the books 'forever and ever' as she would say, and therefore the library was out of the question now.  
  
Mary-Anne had been prattling away to me as we made our way through the house and into her room: she was extremely excited about it being her birthday. Giving her my full attention now, she pulled me over to her little table and chairs she had, pulling me to sit down. I was entirely too big to be sitting on the multicoloured chairs, but I sat anyway.  
  
'Look, Auntie Izzy, I got soooo many books today!' she was pretty much shaking with excitement as she ran over to her bed, grabbing armfuls of books, struggling to keep hold of them, to bring over to the little table.  
  
Laughing, I picked up the one that had fallen off the table, I could see that she had been gifted the entire works, all twelve books, of Diary of the Wimpy Kid by Jeff Kinney. We had watched the movies together, and I had briefly mentioned to her parents how much she had enjoyed them, but I imagine she was far less subtle than I was about her enjoyment.  
  
As we went through the, almost, mountain of books that she had been gifted so far from her parents, she showed me the Horrid Henry Loathsome Library, by Francesca Simon. This little collection consisted of thirty books by itself which is why she was so excited. But I would've been the same at her age, hell, I would've been the same now being gifted forty-two books on my birthday. She was more excited about this than all the other presents she had received from her parents and grandparents.  
  
'I used to love Horrid Henry when I was your age, squidge, so much better than the cartoons, huh?' she answered me by just shaking her head so rapidly I thought her head was going to come off her shoulders.  
  
'So, what else did you get? Apart from your books, hmm?'  
  
Moving all the books into a couple of stacks on the floor next to the table, I waited for Mary-Anne to show me what else she got.  
  
'I got lots of clothes, but mummy's got them downstairs and I got another teddy bear from Nanna and Pops,' which were Esme's parents back in England, 'and it has a pretty dress. It's so sparkly! And then I got some playdough! Look!' she was pointing at the rainbow of coloured pots, and the new cutters she had received in various shapes, as well as the couple of machine-like contraptions to push the dough through. One of them made them dough turn into spaghetti-like strings and the other I wasn't sure of as we had decided not to open that one just yet.  
  
We spent the next couple of hours playing with the playdough, making different shapes and different scenes, while Mary-Anne nattered away, telling me about all her friends that were coming to the party. One of the friends coming over, Paris, was Mary-Anne's best friend: they did everything together. Mary-Anne was talking about Paris' new boyfriend, Jake.  
  
'-and then Jake said that he loved her! Can you believe that, Izzy? Hmm? He loves Paris! They're gonna get married, and it'll be super pretty like on mummy's video when she got married to daddy! She was soooo pretty, she looked like a princess! I'm gonna look like a princess when I get married, but daddy says I'm not allowed to get married. Are you allowed to get married? What does your daddy say?' she was talking a mile a minute, and I was just nodding along, smiling, listening to her tell me about the fairy-tale wedding she would be having one day - if Edward let boys anywhere near her.  
  
I was saved from answering that awkward question though as Carlisle knocked on the open, yellow door, clearing his throat. Looking up, I could see he was looking right at me, a look in his eye that I had seen too often, a look that said I was his.  
  
'Mary-Anne, sweetheart, your mumma wants you to go to her room and get changed-' he said as he picked her up in his arms, 'for your party! So scootch along now,' putting her down again and patting her little bum in the direction of her parents' room.  
  
Quickly tidying up our mess and putting the different colours in their individual, little pots, I could feel his eyes on me, watching everything I was doing. Once I was satisfied that everywhere was clean, I went to move past him and go down the stairs, but he had a different idea. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him and pulled me into the bathroom that was next to the room I had been in previously. I didn't look up at him until he put his fingers under my chin and forcefully made me.  
  
'Were you having fun, little one? Having fun playing with the dough? I know you like it, I think we'll have to get you some more for home? What'd you think, baby?' he questioned me.  
  
He was making my head fuzzy, I didn't want to go into little mode. I needed to be an adult today.  
  
Slowly shaking my head, I could feel tears well up in my eyes, trying to keep my head out of little space. Quietly, I tried letting him know that by saying, 'no daddy.'  
  
'Oh, little one, you don't need to go into little space, I'm not trying to make you. I just wanted you to know I'm glad you were having fun!' he gently said, pulling me into him.  
  
He was sat on the side of the bath, his legs spread wide, with me in between them, resting my head on his shoulder, hiding my face in the side of his neck. Taking deep breaths, I tried calming myself down, letting go of the anxiety over feel little around all these people who didn't know about, or understand, our relationship. He just sat there, holding me, letting me take my time. Eventually though, he pulled back from me.  
  
'Now the reason I brought you in here is because I cannot stand to be away from you, Isabella! And I need you, can you feel me, baby, can you feel how much I need you?' he asked as he grabbed my hand, guiding it to the bulge in his trousers.  
  
Gulping, I nodded my head, I closed my eyes as I let my hand take hold of him. I slowly moved my hand up and down, needing him as much as he seemed to need me.  
  
He hissed, and then moaned, before moving his hands under the skirt of my dress, not stopping until he was holding my bottom. He moved his hands, kneading my flesh, pulling my cheeks apart and then kneading them again. I was panting now. The fact that we were sat in the bathroom, only a floor above everyone, with him touching me and making me touch him was almost too much. My knickers were soaked already.  
  
Abruptly standing, causing my hands to fall away from him, he drew a sharp breath in, putting his hands on my waist and quickly turning me to face the sink and mirror. He forced my hands onto the sink to hold on to.  
  
'Keep your hands there and do not move!' he commanded me as he knelt, bending at the knees.  
  
Slowly he trailed his hands up my calves, tickling the back of my knees, moving extra slowly up the backs of my thighs. His hands were leaving trails of fire as he went further up. Eventually he grabbed the sides of my knickers, roughly tearing them down my legs, standing once he'd taken them off. Looking me in the eye through the mirror, he watched me as he took my knickers to his nose, taking in the smell of my arousal. Watching him was making my knees weak.  
  
'Da-daddy.. Please!'  
  
'What, baby? What do you need?'  
  
Too far gone to answer his teasing, I moaned. It was all I could do to vocalise what I needed. The bastard had the audacity to chuckle at my answering moan.  
  
'Well, you've got to be quiet, Isabella, but be quiet and I'll give you what you want, got it?'  
  
He held his hands on my bare hips, refusing to do anything but stare at me through the mirror until I shakily nodded my head, with a 'Yes daddy.'  
  
He continued staring at me for a couple of seconds, he then moved his hand to the front of me. Starting on my stomach, slowly moving his hand further down, pushing against me with his hand causing me to bend my lower half into his hard cock which was still covered his trousers. But if I knew him as well I thought I did, he was not wearing boxers, and all that was between us was the material of his chinos.  
  
He moaned as he moved my backside into his erection, in turn making me moan as he grinded himself against me at the same time he found my clit with his hand.  
  
Quickly 'shushing' me, he quickly moved his finger up and down my slit, then circling harshly over my clit. Biting my lip, I watched in the mirror as his eyes darkened feeling me getting even wetter. He kept up the routine of bringing two fingers up and down my slit and then circling my clit. He kept it up until I was on the edge. Once I was teetering on the edge, he pulled away.  
  
As I was about to call out his name in protest, I heard him pull the zipper down on his chinos effectively silencing me. He also raised an eyebrow at me which was just as effective, if not more so.  
  
Putting one hand in between my shoulder blades, he pushed me even further over the sink. I had to stand on tip toes to be able to bend over the hard sink. All I could feel was the coldness pushing into my abdomen, but I could hear him quietly groaning as he pulled at his big, hard cock. I pushed my backside back into him, trying to get him to hurry up, I could feel the wetness soaking down my thighs and I desperately wanting to cum, but instead of it hurrying him up, he brought his hand down onto my backside. Hard.  
  
'Behave, little girl, or you'll suck my cock and will not cum!' as he said this, he was moving the swollen head of his cock up and down my slit, hitting my clit over and over, teasing me, waiting for me to make any kind of noise. He was setting me up to fail, setting me up to have to suck his cock and not cum.  
  
That was not about to happen, I was not about to go through this entire party being as frustrated as I did right now.  
  
Through the silence he was putting us through, I could hear the muffled voices from downstairs. I was praying that they didn't come looking for us, but at the same time, I was finding it contributing to my arousal, knowing that they were only downstairs.  
  
Then suddenly he hands his hand over my mouth, silencing my loud moan, as he filled my cunt. He held my hip with his other hand, steadying me as my abdomen slammed into the porcelain of the sink. He stilled at he filled me to the hilt. Groaning himself, muffling it by burying his head in my long, loose hair. But in the next half a second, he left one hand on my hip and the other around my throat, forcing my head onto his shoulders, while he brutally pulled back and then forced himself back inside me, filling me to the hilt.  
  
This was fast and hard. He didn't move his hand away from my throat the entire time, he held me there forcing any noise I made to come out muffled. I could hear him groaning in my ear, trying to keep quiet himself. It wasn't long before I was close to falling off the edge again, but I knew the punishment if I didn't wait for him to tell me to cum. So, I tried doing the four times tables in my head, trying anything to keep myself from falling over the edge, waiting for him to tell me to cum.  
  
It felt like forever, but, before I knew it, I heard a gruff, 'Now!'  
  
Then I fell over the ledge, cumming hard, biting my lip hard almost hard enough to draw blood, trying not to scream. I felt Carlisle fall over the same ledge not even as second after, he slammed himself all the way inside me and then bit down on my shoulder as he came, holding me tight as he could: I was sure I was going to bruise.  
  
We stayed like that for a little while longer, Carlisle buried inside of me, I was still on tiptoes, but I was slumping over the sink now, no longer being held up by the hand around my throat. Groaning as I felt him slowly pull out of me as I was over-sensitised, I felt him holding my hips, helping to steady me as I fell back onto my heels of my feet, straightening myself back up. He let go of my hips as I leaned the top half of my body against him, allowing him to lean over and grab some tissue. I felt him cleaning us both up, the zipping himself back up, but it didn't escape my notice when he smoothed my dress back down that he did not give me back my knickers. I knew that if I said anything, it wouldn't change the fact that I was now going to attend the party of his - our - niece without any underwear on.  
  
He looked me over, smoothing down my dress and then my hair, smiling as he did so. I leant up, kissing him and didn't stop as he licked my bottom lip, asking for access, which I granted. He pulled me closer to him, still kissing me, probing his tongue into my mouth, dancing with mine. He chuckled as he pulled away and I leant in for more. Instead he held me close. Whispering in my ear:  
  
'I love you, Isabella, always.'  
  
'I love you, too, Carlisle,' it wasn't often that I called him by his given name when we were alone, but I wanted him to know that I loved him just as much as I loved my daddy.  
  
With that settled, he grabbed my hand and smiled, 'Come on then, before Louise comes looking. She wouldn't stop going on about how she's hardly seen you and I'm not sure if Jazz can contain her for much longer,' he said as he guided me down the hall, and then down the staircase, 'Apparently, it's all my fault. Jasper told her that she knew you had to study, but she wouldn't have it. She misses you so she doesn't care for the reasoning.' As he said it he rolled his eyes, but I could see him smiling over it: he loved her as much as I did.  
  
'I've missed her, too,' I said sincerely, before teasing him, 'but you know, I have had a drill sergeant when it comes to revising.'  
  
'Yea, tell me about it! I've had to put with Jasper all on my own for a whole month because someone-' she said accusingly, '-kept her locked away!'  
  
Laughing Jasper came over, and reigned her in, 'Lou, you know why she had to study! I remember you being the same when you were at college, so don't start!' Even though we all knew Louise was teasing, there was a part of her that wasn't, and neither Jasper nor Carlisle would stand for it much longer.  
  
Swinging my arms round Louise at I got closer to her, tightly hugged her, whispering in her ear, 'Sshh, or they won't let us spend the time together for another week!'  
  
'Hmm true,' she agreed, dropping her arms, but linking an arm with me, pulling me into the lounge where the doors to the backyard were and I could feel Carlisle and Jasper talking quietly behind us and following.  
  
'So,' Louise said, bumping her hip into mine, 'how was upstairs, huh?'  
  
I could feel the men behind her chuckle quietly, which just made me blush. Turning around before we stepped outside, I pulled my arm out of Louise's and tucked myself into Carlisle's side. I felt safe there and I did not want to discuss what happened upstairs out in the open, around Carlisle's family with anyone!  
  
Leaning down and kissing my ear, Carlisle whispered, 'It's alright, baby, she's just teasing.'  
  
As he said that, I heard Jasper tell Louise off quietly, saying it wasn't nice to tease me. I almost felt bad about her getting reprimanded, but I knew she wasn't really in any trouble.  
  
As we walked into the backyard, the smell of the BBQ hit me as well as the noise of the screaming children and the loud chatter from the adults. Tucking me further into his side, Carlisle walked us over to his parents.  
  
Greeting them, his mother, Mary, insisted I come into the kitchen with her to help bring out the rest of the food and set it up. Not having much of a choice but to agree and follow, I kissed Carlisle quickly and followed.  
  
As we were walking through the large, clear patio doors and into the lounge, Mary started asking me about how my exams had gone. Letting her know that they had gone as well as they could've, she let me know how proud she was that I had completed a degree because back when she was young, it wasn't unusual for women to not go to college.  
  
'I find that a really hard concept, no offence of course, but I know I don't have anything lined up, but it's really more about being able to have the ability to support myself, you  
  
know?' I said to her quietly as we walked into the oversized kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was amazing, like the rest of the house. It was one of the darker rooms within the house, with dark marble lining the worktops, and dark brown wood furnishings. Sitting on the worktops, there was every kind of appliance you would ever need, big electrical mixers, a coffee machine that I would have no idea how to work, a microwave, and a load of other things that I probably wouldn't know what to do with. But my big love of Esme's kitchen was their stove. The stove top had eight rings sat in the worktop, while the stove itself was a double, and huge! In the middle of the kitchen, there was a breakfast table that would be able to sit at least six people, and it kept in the style of the rest of the kitchen.  
  
The normally tidy kitchen was a mess! There were plates of food, cooked and uncooked, lining the worktops as well as all over the breakfast bar. Along with that, there were people everywhere. One person was making different kinds of drinking, filling jugs with Pimm's with fruit on top and other alcoholic concoctions, as well as different squashes for the children. Then there were two other people fixing the different salads; someone else plating up all the different desserts; another picking up trays of meats and taking them out to Carlisle's dad who oversaw the BBQ.  
  
Mary answered me, 'Times were different back then and you know, I had to try and support him with his medical degree, even if he had it all paid for by his parents. We were lucky, our life turned out the way we wanted it to,' she said, putting her hand on my cheek, 'I know you don't know where to go now you've got your degree, and that's okay. If I know anything, it's these two things: you'll figure it out between the two of you and Carlisle will be happy with whatever you choose, even if you don't want to work and be a housewife - he'd be happy. Try not to worry so much, sweetheart.'  
  
I smiled back at her, it was nice to have a female influence in my life, to have a mother figure. I didn't miss my mum often, not that it was herthat I missed, more the mother figure, but when Mary, or Esme, acted maternal with me, I missed the fact that I had never grown up with someone there to say these things for me. I mean, Charlie was great, but he just wasn't a woman.  
  
'Right then, Bella, I'm putting you in charge of taking things out to the dining table out back, ok? There's a load of nets here,' she said patting the counter where they were, 'and if you could just put the over everything outside for me that would be great.' Mary directed me.  
  
Feeling a little less anxious now that I had something to do and not have to be surrounded by so many people, I got to my job: walking in and out of the kitchen multiple times. A few of the times when I walked outside to the table, I caught Carlisle watching me, he smiled at me and raised an eyebrow, making sure I was doing alright, to which I nodded slightly in answer.  
  
Walking back through to the kitchen again, I smiled thinking about Carlisle and what Mary had said about choosing what I wanted to do with my life, I bumped into little Mary-Anne and her best friend, Paris.  
  
'Auntie Izzy!' I smiled down at her, crouching so I was at her level.  
  
'Hey, squidge. Whatcha getting up to?'  
  
'When do I get the rest of my presents?' she said, huffing and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
I had a hard time trying not to laugh, this little six-year-old girl, with wild curly, bronze hair and beautiful, green eyes, was getting impatient over the fact that there was a pile of presents just waiting for her to open them.  
  
'Hmmm, I dunno, I think you'll have to ask your mum and dad,' but just as I had gotten that out of my mouth, she interrupted me, 'But can't I open the ones you got me?'  
  
'Oh no, you don't, you and your little pouty lip can go and ask Uncle Carlisle if you can. You're not getting me into any trouble, misses.'  
  
She just glared at me as I said it, making me want to laugh even more. While we were having our little stand-off, with Paris glaring at me too, Mary came over.  
  
'Now what's all this about? Mary-Anne, why you got that face onto our Bella?' she inquired.  
  
Mary-Anne filled her grandmother in over everything that was said, and answered her with a 'Is that so?'  
  
Once her granddaughter and her friend had nodded the affirmative, Mary looked at them seriously, 'Then I suggest you go with Bella and ask Uncle Carlisle if you can, ok?'  
  
The girls both nodded, and with Mary winking at me - probably because she knew what was going to be said - the girls took one of my hands each and pulled me to over where Carlisle was sat with Jasper, Edward and a couple of their other friends.  
  
As we made it over to them, Mary-Anne interrupted their conversation with a little cough, which reminded me so much of her uncle. The entire table of men stopped their conversation and looked to where the little cough had come from. As Carlisle looked at the three of us, his eyes stopped on me and raised that damn eyebrow again.  
  
Blushing, I spoke up as my two little companions went quiet and made their way to their fathers' laps and took a seat, 'Mary-Anne would like to ask you something, Da-Carlisle?'  
  
He smirked as he noticed my slip up and I was sure that Jasper was probably smirking to if I dared to look up at him. I moved forward so I could lean against Carlisle's side, his arm coming up to circle around my waist. With his arm now resting around my waist, I took confidence in that and looked at Jasper who was smirking and stuck my tongue out at him, causing him and Carlisle to chuckle quietly. Carlisle squeezed my hip as he then turned his attention onto Mary-Anne.  
  
'What'd you girls want to ask me then?'  
  
Mary-Anne answered a little defensively, again glaring at me for not asking myself, 'I wanna know if I can open my presents for you and Auntie Izzy cause they're just, you know, sat there.'  
  
The way she had spoken to Carlisle and looked at him made me think of the times I had dared myself to be brave enough to do so, and I shudder at the punishment I had endured because of it.  
  
'Cold, baby?' Carlisle asked me, feigning innocence as he smirked at Jasper: both clearly knowing what I was thinking about.  
  
Replying with a nonchalant 'hmhmm,' he turned his attention back to his niece.  
  
'No, Mary-Anne. You have to wait,' the way he had said it left no room for argument.  
  
Normally he would have given his niece the world, but, and I wasn't sure of which it was, either Carlisle had agreed with her parents that she would have to wait, or he was making her wait because of the way she had asked.  
  
Edward was trying to tell Mary-Anne that it was rude to open presents when she had guests that had come to see her. She seemed to think this over and eventually huffed out, 'Fine.'  
  
She and Paris decided then to go and play with the other children on the bouncy castle. I went to get up to continue helping Mary or find Louise, feeling out of place as the man all talked to each other. Before I had time to decide though, Carlisle had pulled me into his lap, resting his head on my shoulder, moving my hair to the one side. He wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me tight against him and carried on talking to his friends.  
  
Even after four years, it was hard being around so many people. I had been popular in high school, but I wasn't quite as comfortable with it as much as my best friends seemed to be. We were invited to all the parties, went to all the football games, we had the standard, average high school career, but I would have rather been at home with a good book. The girls didn't understand this though, and so they dragged me everywhere they could. Even going to the club for my eighteenth made me slightly uncomfortable, and only after them bugging me had I agreed to go. Well, on the agreement that we would stick together, but that didn't really work out for me.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I had sat there for on Carlisle's lap, casually playing with his hands, in my own little world, until I was standing up after Carlisle had nudged me up.  
  
Standing there waiting, I wrung my hands, nervous again at the amount of people who were gathering around the food table. Seeing my nervousness, Carlisle took my hand, squeezing it, and pulled into him allowing him to be able to kiss the side of my head, whispering, 'It's alright, little one, we just need to get some food. Do you want to go and sit with Louise?'  
  
Looking around I found Louise standing next to Jasper coming away from the food table with a plate in each of their hands as she talked Jasper's ear off, and he smiled at her and nodded in the right moments. It was different to how I was with Carlisle, I wasn't as talkative as Louise, except when I was in little space, then nothing could shut me up. It was something I liked about Louise, other than the fact she was also a little and I could be myself around her, that I didn't have to fill every moment with conversation because she would quite happily speak for both of us. Despite that though, she also knew when I needed quiet time and was usually helpful with advice or guiding me in social situations, therefore stopping me from showing Carlisle up.  
  
Mulling over Carlisle's offer, I shook my head, tightening my grip on his hand.  
  
'Ok then, little one, let's go grab some food because someone didn't have breakfast,' he looked at me accusingly.  
  
'Hey! It was your fault I didn't have breakfast,' I reminded him, but that only made him chuckle.  
  
Pulling me over to the table, he let go of my hand and started filling a plate. I didn't move, knowing that he would be putting enough on there for both. Watching him though, I was fascinated by the way he moved around people, and joked with various people, especially his brother and dad. It was nice to see him around everyone he loved and having such a good time.  
  
Unfortunately, because of how many people Edward and Esme had invited over - mainly parents of their daughter's friends - Carlisle didn't get much time to spend with them or Mary-Anne. His parents were also busy mingling with people, knowing quite a few from their social circle, which left us to sit quietly for a little while with Jasper and Louise.  
  
Carlisle and Jasper spoke about the club and the recent interviews. Carlisle wasn't happy though because Jasper got to skip out on them as he and Louise had gone back to Texas for a few days. When they mentioned this, I giggled, knowing how much Carlisle hated it. This only earned me a joking glare.  
  
'Care to share the joke, Bells?' Jasper asked.  
  
'Hmmm, I dunno, can you promise I won't get into trouble?' my voice went up slightly as Carlisle bit my neck in warning.  
  
'Afraid I can't promise that, darlin',' he said as he swung his arm around Louise and pulled her in tightly to him.  
  
Louise raised her eyebrows at me, silently daring me to tell them what Carlisle didn't want me to.  
  
Accepting the dare, I quietly stated, 'Carlisle misses you sooooo much, Jazz, and he wishes that you'd never ever go away again,' I trailed off in laughter as Carlisle tickled me.  
  
It had the four us laughing as Jasper said, 'Ah, man! I didn't know you missed me like that.'  
  
After that and talking between the four of us, time seemed to go quickly and before long it was time to sing 'happy birthday' to little Mary-Anne. But once that was done, it wasn't long till her friends were leaving and it was just the family. Even Jasper and Louise went home, but not before I overheard Jasper and Carlisle promise that we'd all go downtown to the club in the next couple of weeks together.  
  
The club that they were talking about wasn't the club that they owned. It was a club specifically for those within the BDSM communities, with it sections off from the main part for different aspects of BDSM. It was somewhere other than home where we could show our true relationship. Also, it gave us the chance to be able to meet and mingle with likeminded people.  
  
Not wanting to be caught listening in their conversation, I carried on saying goodbye to Louise, but she had other ideas.  
  
'Remember Bells, you gotta text me tomorrow.. You've gotta tell me all about what happened upstairs today, you came down looking-' just as she was about to finish that sentence, Jasper pulled her away from me.  
  
'That's enough, little girl. You don't really want to be in more trouble for swearing, do you?'  
  
I could see her faint blush as she looked at me and mouthed, 'sorry.,' blowing me a kiss after promising to call in the week.  
  
Once they'd left it was only Carlisle's family. I had tried to offer to help tidy up, but a little body had glued herself to my side.  
  
'Go sit down, someone wants her Auntie Izzy,' Esme said kindly to me.  
  
But I didn't like not contributing, not when there was such a large mess to fix, but Carlisle fixed me a stare and said, 'Go on, baby, go sit down and look after Mary.'  
  
With that, I took a seat in one of the armchairs that she liked to cuddle up to me on and pulled a blanket over her. She was absolutely shattered after her long day and it had begun cooling down as the sun was starting to lower in the sky. Sitting in the large lounge, I looked around. The lounge had a mustard and grey colour theme, it was extremely warm and inviting. An entire wall had been painted mustard with the rest the warm grey; the furniture was also grey, with mustard furnishings. The blanket that I had pulled over little Mary was a fluffy mustard blanket which would keep her nice and warm. She was still in her little yellow party dress, slightly stained with food and drink that she'd had throughout the day.  
  
Smiling to myself, I thought back to her opening her presents in front of everyone after the birthday cake. She had been so excited to open them. I couldn't remember all the things she had received as there was just so many, but I could clearly remember her reaction to the presents Carlisle, and I had gotten her. Carlisle wasn't sure if they were appropriate with Mary-Anne only turning six, but I had read them when I was her age and grew up loving them, so in the end I had won. We decided to gift her the Harry Potter books, all seven of them. Sure, she might not understand all the words, but her parents would help her, I was sure of it. But she had ran straight over to me, thanking me, telling me how much she loved them as I didn't give her just any copy from the store, I had gifted her my copy of the books. It was dog-eared and worn, but I had written a little note inside:  
  
_Mary-Anne,  
  
I gift you these books as way for you to escape reality,  
  
For you to grow up with magic in your life,  
  
To take as much enjoyment from them as I did at your age,  
  
Happy birthday, my little squidge,  
  
I love you,  
  
Your auntie Izzy.  
_  
Carlisle had loved the fact that his niece and I had become so close, something he always made a point of expressing. He also loved the little note that I had written in the first book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
The sun had set by the time Carlisle had come to get me to take me home with Edward in tow to take the little bundle off me and up to her bed. Passing her over, I gave a kiss on the forehead and Edward a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much today, Bells, but thank you for her present. Mary-Anne loved them! But you should get home, you look as shattered as she does,' Edward had said softly.  
  
Smiling up at him, 'It's ok, we'll have to have you over for dinner soon,' looking at Carlisle for confirmation, which he gave, 'bye Edward.' and with that he turned after saying goodbye to his brother and took his daughter up the stairs to her bed.  
  
Saying goodbye to Carlisle's parents and Esme, they all chuckled when I yawned. Once Carlisle had said goodbye to everyone, he pulled me into him as walked to the car and strapped me in as was his usual.  
  
The drive home was quiet, but not any quicker than the way here was as there was a rather nasty accident. The accident was causing quite a hold up, which gave me time to think back to our first phone call that we had shared a week after my eighteenth birthday.  
  
Flashback:  
  
He kept asking me random questions, like who were the girls I was with last week; had I ever been on holiday, what was my favourite colour.  
  
Getting fed up of this one-way system, I interrupted him, 'Hey, do you think we can play twenty questions? Like you ask one, I answer, I ask one, you answer?' Then as an afterthought, I quickly muttered, 'Please.'  
  
Chuckling at my question and late 'please,' he agreed that we could play, and that I could start.  
  
'Hmmmm, ok, how old are you?' it was the first question that popped into my head.  
  
Chuckling, he answered, 'Thirty-four, now is it my turn?'  
  
I was a little quiet for a little longer than I should have because when I zoned back in, Carlisle calling out my name, 'Isabella? Is everything alright?'  
  
Clearing my throat, I answered, 'Yes, I'm fine.'  
  
As soon as I had answered, he was asking another question, but I had a feeling it was nothing to do without game, 'Does my age bother you, Isabella? You only have to say, and I will leave you be,' he was stern as he said it, 'and make sure you answer with the truth, little one.'  
  
'No, your age doesn't bother me, sir,' I answered quietly.  
  
'Right then back to our little game,' his voice was light again, still demanding but light all the same, 'favourite time of year?'  
  
'Summer, favourite holiday?'  
  
'Christmas, you?'  
  
'Easter. What's your favourite type of food?'  
  
'Chinese. Why is Easter your favourite holiday?'  
  
A little embarrassed, I quietly answered, 'Because of the chocolate,' which only made him chuckle.  
  
'Sweet tooth, little one?'  
  
'Hey! It was my turn.'  
  
'I am very sorry, little one, you're correct, go ahead.'  
  
'Do you have siblings?'  
  
'Yes, a brother, although Jasper is like a brother. What about yourself?'  
  
'Nope, it's just me. Where's your favourite place to go?'  
  
'My parents' house on a Sunday where we all get together for dinner once a month. Did you ever want siblings?'  
  
'Hmm, sometimes, but it's just me and Charlie so it wouldn't ever happen, I guess. What's your favourite holiday destination?'  
  
'Hawaii. Is Charlie your dad?'  
  
Yea. Why Hawaii?'  
  
'Where's your mum? And because it has always felt magical to me with its beauty.'  
  
'She left. Favourite thing to do?'  
  
'Where did she go? Hmm, I'm not sure I should give the truthful answer to a little one like yourself.'  
  
'I don't know, she just left,' I was getting frustrated that he wouldn't leave that subject alone, but I was also very curious as to what he meant in his answer, 'I'm sure I can handle it.'  
  
'If you're sure, little one, then sex is my favourite thing,' he answered honestly.  
  
My breath hitched a little as I took in what he had said, but he didn't give me long to think about what sex would be like with him before he had asked me another question.  
  
'Why did your mum leave?'  
  
'Because she didn't want Charlie. Because she didn't want me! Do you have a girlfriend?'  
  
'I find it hard trying to believe that someone couldn't want you, little one,' I'm guessing he meant that to be comforting, but I hated thinking about the woman who birthed me. Instead I concentrated on his answer to my question, 'No, I do not. Do you have a boyfriend?'  
  
'No. Why don't you have a girlfriend?'  
  
'Because it's hard finding someone who likes the same things I do. What is your favourite book?'  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'Nothing. Now answer my question, little one.'  
  
I didn't like that he was being evasive about his answers, but I did as I was told anyway, 'Pelican Brief, you?'  
  
'That seems a little outdated for your age. The Ghost War by Alex Berenson. What's your favourite hobby?'  
  
'Reading. What's yours?'  
  
'Sailing, not that I get to do much here in Seattle. What do you want to be when you grow up?'  
  
'I don't know, maybe a teacher or publisher. Do you have any children?'  
  
'Well, you've got time to make up your mind and no, I do not, little one, do you?'  
  
'No!'  
  
Chuckling at my short answer, he replied, 'Well that is good news then. I think we will end our questions here, little one. It is getting rather late after all. I shall speak to you soon, but you have my number should you wish to call or text me. Goodnight, little one, sleep well.' and with that, he was gone, leaving me with the dialling tone. I couldn't stop staring at my phone, partly in shock over what had happened: he'd effectively dismissed me and sent me to bed.  
  
Looking at the time, I saw that it was quite late after all and that I should head to bed, while promising myself that I would text him the next day.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
'Little one, we're home. Are you feeling ok? You were awfully quiet on the back,' Carlisle asked, looking at me with concern in his beautiful eyes.  
  
Slowly nodding, 'I'm fine, just thinking is all,' seeing his questioning glance, I replied with a smile, 'about the beginning of us.'  
  
This seemed to be all the answer he needed as he stepped out of the monster and walked round to my side. I took in his smell as I let him reach over me and unbuckle the seat belt, slowly pulling me out of the jeep. I realised it was drizzling with rain as I got out the jeep and curled closer into Carlisle as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way to the front door. Letting go of me quickly, he unlocked it and pushed me lightly in the house first, following me in, then closing, and locking, the door.  
  
By the time that we had made it home, it was nearing nine in the evening and we were surrounded in dark as we made our way into the kitchen.  
  
Flipping on the light, I turned to Carlisle, 'I'm gonna go get changed, 'kay?'  
  
Nodding to me as his attention was on making himself a cup of tea and myself a hot chocolate, he responded with a simple, 'Alright, little one, go on.'  
  
Leaving him to what he was doing, I climbed the stairs two at a time, after putting the light on, wanting to hurry to be able to snuggle up to Carlisle with a film on in the background. As I reached our bedroom, I went into the wardrobe, pulling out my battered old shorts from Forks High and Carlisle's old Yale T-shirt and chucking them on quickly, stopping to grab Carlisle's Yale hoodie from the back of the door. Shoving that on as quickly as the rest of it, I made my way to the bathroom to find a hair band to shove my hair into a messy bun. It was knotty from the day it had spent down around my shoulders, but I couldn't find the energy in me to brush it out first.  
  
Carlisle was waiting for me on the sofa, hot chocolate on the coffee table. I padded over to him, curling into his side while he absentmindedly played with my hair and drank his tea.  
  
'What did you feel like watching, little one?'  
  
Feeling content sat with him, sipping my hot chocolate, I replied, 'Can we watch Tangled, please, daddy?'  
  
Replying, he picked up the TV remote, knowing it was already in the TV, he said, 'Of course, you were such a good girl today: looking after Mary-Anne, helping with the food and not being rude when people spoke to you. I'm proud of you, little one.'  
  
Smiling up at him after his praise, my chocolate tinted lips kissed his as I snuggled down to watch my favourite movie.

 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Ah. Sunday. I loved them, they were such a good day, in my opinion, as all you had to do was chill. Unless, of course, it was a Cullen Sunday; we had to dress up and spend the day over at Dr and Mrs Cullen’s house for a big family lunch. But today, we didn’t have to do any of that. I could lie in our queen-sized bed as long as I wanted.

Smiling, I stretched out every muscle in my body with my toes pointing to the opposite wall and my hands stretched out to the headboard, as I did so I let out a long sigh. Once I’d stretched my muscles, I looked to my side to see where Carlisle was lying on his back; he looked so content. Needing to be close to him, I gently lifted the arm closest to me and pressed the front of my body flush against his side, hooking my leg over his hip. I could feel my hot centre pressed against his hot, hard body and I had to stifle a moan. I didn’t want to wake him up as he looked so tranquil.

Not being able to help myself, I shifted my hips against his body, again, gyrating against him quickly. The material of my shorts I’d slept in were well worn as they were from my days at Forks High meaning the fabric was thinning where my heat was coming from. This was making me worse, and before I knew it, I couldn’t stop, basically, humping him. Trying to be quiet didn’t last long either, I was moaning without trying to control the volume quickly. I knew I was going to wake him, but I couldn’t seem to care.

The past few weeks had been hard and stressful. They had taken their toll on me, and our sex life, as I was too exhausted at the end of the day to be able to even think about pleasing myself, let alone pleasing Carlisle. Pleasing Carlisle was far from my mind right now though, I needed this; I knew the rules, I knew the consequences, but I couldn’t find it in my muddled brain to stop. I had stopped watching Carlisle because I’d squeezed my eyes closed thinking about him taking me, the scene playing out in my head. The moans had stopped now, and instead short, little pants were coming out of my mouth as I got myself closer to the edge using Carlisle’s body.

Surprising me, I felt an arm come down on my back, pushing my hips against his side, hardening my movements which were becoming even quicker. I was close. Through my muddled brain, I knew not to look at him: not wanting to see what his face was saying because I could guarantee it contradicted what his hand was doing. He was helping me like my pleasure from him in the most basic way, but it was enough. After he pushed against me, causing my clit to knock on his prominent hip bone, I lost it. A long moan involuntarily left my mouth. I was cumming. Hard. All I was seeing were coloured spots in my eyes.

Breathing heavy, my body sagged against his, putting most my body weight on top of his. As I came down from my high, I could feel the hand that was on my lower back move upwards and it finally stopped in my hair. He took my hair out of the bun it was being held captive in it and ran his fingers leisurely through my long, knotty hair. It felt wonderful as he worked through the knots, gently tugging on my scalp as the knots fell away from my hair.

Suddenly, my head was sharply brought backwards by the what had been gentle hand in my hair, but the hand wasn’t so gentle anymore. He had wrapped his hand in my hair and yanked, hard. As he had hold of my hair with my head stretching backwards, he rolled us over. He was now lying over me, a knee shoved between my thighs, separating them. I had no choice but to look in his eyes due to the way he held my hair. His lovely, soft blue eyes had now turned a hard, deep, blue. They were telling me he was in control and he was going to take what he wanted. I gulped as he continued to stare into my eyes, knowing I was in trouble.

He didn’t say anything, he used his other hand (the one not in my hair) to tug down my ruined shorts. Due to him slightly disabled because of his position and only having one hand, he was rough, rougher than normally. Although, looking at that glint in his eyes, the roughness may not have been much of an accident. I wriggled, as much as I could with his hand holding my head steady and the weight of him almost on me, to help him get my shorts off. I tried extending my arms to try and push them down, but even that was proving difficult with not being able to bend my upper body to either side. Eventually, though, the shorts were off.

Roughly, he plunged to fingers into my wet heat, pushing them as far as they could go. The noise I made was unintelligible, I wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a moan or a cry, but either way I had cried out. All I could hear over the noise I was making was the slapping of his hand against my body and the sound of his fingers thrusting into the wetness faster and faster. With how oversensitive cumming earlier had made me, as well as the palm of his hand slapping roughly against my clit, and the uncaring look in eye, it did not take long for me to be close enough to the edge to almost fall. Of course, Carlisle noticed this and stopped.

His fingers were still inside me, slowly stroking my inner walls, but not moving in and out as they were before. It was causing me to become frustrated enough to try and move my hips, but one look from Carlisle told me that it was not a good idea right now.

Sighing, he spoke in a disappointed tone, ‘How many times have you been told you are _not_ to cum without permission, Isabella?’

The disappointed tone was laced with a sharpness that, combined with the unsatisfied state he’d left me in, had me in near tears. I couldn’t answer his question. Although I was certain he had meant it as rhetorical. 

In the next second, my suspicions were confirmed: it was rhetorical as he was moving off the bed, forcefully pulling me with him using the hand that was still locked around my hair. Once he had me off the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide, and looked at me before looking down, ‘Kneel. Now.’

His voice left no room for arguing and I knelt between his legs. He had finally let go of my hair, but I knew not to roll my neck on my shoulders at this point as Daddy was pissed. My relaxing Sunday had taken a turn for the worst and it most definitely my fault. Instead of making myself more comfortable, I sat on my heels, hands placed on my thighs and looked up at him, waiting instruction.

The harsh voice was back as he looked me in they eye, holding me there by his glare, ‘Now, I was going to spank you, but I know a little slut like you would enjoy that too much, wouldn’t you?’ another rhetorical question, then he continued, ‘and I am not sure your arse could take what it deserves after Friday’s spanking. Therefore, we are going to play, little slut.’ With that, he stood up and walked over to the heavy trunk, which was made from the same wood as the bed, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Knowing not to follow him either with my eyes or person, I stayed fixed to the spot I knelt in. I could hear him rustling through the trunk which held multiple contractions, ropes, paddles, vibrators, and all sorts more. I counted in my head, up to one hundred, trying to keep myself patients and out of more trouble.

Eventually, he came to stand behind me. He quickly stripped my oversized T-shirt off me, and pulled my hair over my back, leaving my breasts full exposed. It was a slightly chilly morning and so my nipples quickly hardened. I could feel the fronts of his joggers on my back as he lent his upper body over me, looking over my head.

‘What a little slut, you are,’ he said as he pulled on both my nipples, pulling them out as far as he could, ‘they’re already hard and waiting for daddy I see! It would be a shame for them to feel so left out with what I have planned for you, my little slut.’

Before I could question what he had meant, he reached back to where he was standing and then back over my body again, attaching something cold to each nipple. Hissing as he attached the devices, I quickly figured out that they were the metal nipple clamps and moaned as they settled on my hardened peaks. They were connected with a small chain that sat in the middle of my chest and once daddy had moved to the front of me, sitting with his legs spread, he pulled slightly on the chain; forcing my chest outward towards him and moaning as my nipples were pulled in the most delicious way.

Keeping one hand on the chain, still slightly pulling, he grabbed the back of my neck, forcing my head upwards, dominating me in a brutal kiss. He took over my entire mouth, biting my bottom lip and tongue as he pleased before he finally let go leaving me panting and wanting more.

Chuckling at the state he could not only see the state I was in but smell my arousal that was pulsing out of my body and down my thighs, he reached behind him, ‘Up on your knees, little one, it’s time to have some fun.’

As I rose to my full height on my knees, I kept my eyes on him, but I couldn’t see what he had in his hands as he kept his hands below my eye level. He’d let go of the chain and was now using one hand to run his way through my nether lips, spreading the wetness. I couldn’t help but hiss and moan, trying my hardest not to press myself down against him. He soon tired of making me wetter and used the same hand to part my lips, while the other inserted a vibrating egg into me.

 As he rose back up, he nodded his head for me to relax back onto the heels of my feet. Once I was in the position, I could see him pick something else up: a control. The control was for the egg inside me and for now it was, thankfully, on the lowest setting.

Still watching me, smirking, he rose to his full height, quickly loosing his trousers and sitting back down. His hard cock down bobbing in front of my face; it was all I could focus on. It had been weeks since daddy had allowed me to take him in my mouth, just like the fact we had pretty much been abstinent through the weeks of my exams. Looking at his cock in front of my face had me biting my lip, not letting the moan that was threatening to leave my mouth come out.

As always, he could see the effect he was having on me, especially once he took hold of his cock and had started stroking it, hissing noises coming out at the same time. His head bent backwards as he took pleasure from his hand, swiping his thumb over the swollen head of his cock, spreading the liquid that had gathered at the top.

Looking back at me while I tried to be silent and still, he moved his cock to my lips, spreading the liquid that had gathered again around my lips. I knew the rules though, as desperately as I had wanted to, I was not allowed to open my mouth till I had permission. Pleading with him with my eyes, he relented, ‘You want it, little slut? Open your mouth and suck my cock, make me cum, Isabella. Then I just might let you come if you’re a good little slut.’

And with that, I hurriedly opened my mouth wide, taking as much of him as I could into my mouth. I hadn’t used my hands as I was sure if I were allowed, but I moaned loudly, loving the taste and feel of him in my mouth. As I quickly as I had taken him in, he had turned the vibrating egg up to the maximum causing me to moan even deeper around him. Hollowing my cheeks, I sucked up and down his cock, using my tongue to swipe across his head every time I came up.

But it wasn’t long before I felt a hand grip my hair and force me all the way down, burying cock in my throat and cause my nose to hit the base of him. I gagged and spluttered, but he would have none of it. He moved my head up and down his cock as he pleased, allowing me to suck deeply and then choke as he forced his way down my throat. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, meaning I had to make him cum. Sucking even harder now and swallowing around him, I pushed him over the edge as I moaned around his cock. Swallowing his cum he shot it down my throat and licking him clean as he let go of my hair and took his cock from my mouth.

Once I had cleaned him, he had turned the vibrator back to maximum after he had turned it down to the medium setting for a few minutes. I was shaking with need; moaning loudly as he pulled on the chain on my chest; my eyes had rolled back into my head. Nonetheless, before I could fall over the edge, he stopped the vibrator.

Looking me straight in the eye, he leaned down and pulled it from me causing me to gasp, ‘You are not to cum, little slut,’ he commanded as he then took the nipple clamps off.

It took all my energy not to cum after that and instead I sagged against him, breathing heavily, trying to calm myself down. He picked me up and sat me across his lap with my head buried in the side of his neck. My breathing was slowly calming down, but the wetness and need was still as a prominent as before.

‘Now, have you learnt your lesson, Isabella?’ he asked calmly.

Gulping and stuttering out a breath, I replied, ‘Yes, daddy, I’m sorry!’

‘That’s quite alright. How are your nipples, hmm?’ he asked while massaging them. I knew he wasn’t doing it to be cruel, but to make sure the blood had started circulating as it should.

I couldn’t answer his question though, moaning instead and nodding causing him to chuckle and kiss my forehead.

‘I love you, little girl, always.’

‘I love you, too, daddy.’

I smiled contently sitting on his lap; my favourite place to be.

‘Right, lets shower and then breakfast, little one,’ and with that he once again guided me over to the bathroom and into the shower.

The shower was rather boring, Carlisle still wouldn’t let me cum and so we were out rather quickly. We were also dressed rather quickly too. I had decided, with Carlisle’s help, to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans, a spotted white and black top, with Carlisle’s old Yale hoodie. While Carlisle wore a pair of grey chinos, with a tight black T-shirt which made my mouth water, and a dark grey hoodie.

We had decided during the _boring_ shower that we’d go out for breakfast as it was now nearing ten o’clock and the restaurants would be open. Plus, it would be nice to get out and it only be the two of us.

Before we headed out, I once again began my routine of turning in a circle, showing him every angle of my body. Then he motioned for me to pull my jeans down and show him what was underneath.

Sighing, I looked at him, groaning, ‘Daddy, I don’t want to! I just wanna go get pancakes.’

‘Little girl, you know the rules,’ he said in a calm manner, but then he demandingly ordered, ‘Now, Isabella!’

Huffing, I made a big show of how I did not want to do as he had said and slowly pulled down my jeans to my knees. Carlisle came forward and stood almost close enough to push my body back but stopped before he did. Not even looking at my face, he concentrated on spreading my pussy. I wasn’t wearing any underwear, having been told I was not allowed the luxury of them today, but I was grateful that he allowed me to wear jeans as it meant that there would be no fondling at breakfast, and he wouldn’t be able to tease me anymore. Once he’d spread my lips open, he used his other hand and slowly dragged his fingers up from my hole to my clit, gathering the wetness as he did. He did that couple of times, listening to my heavy breathing as he went while I stared at a spot on the wall and did not move my eyes away from it. Before long though, he’d had enough of just moving his fingers up and down, suddenly sinking his two fingers which were already soaked with my juices into my pussy.

Shocked over the sudden intrusion, I gasped and shouted, ‘Fuck!’

To my displeasure though as he soon as he was in, he was out, brining his wet hand to my lips and pushing against them. I quickly opened my mouth, sucking his fingers in, bobbing up and down on them as I cleaned them, moaning as I did so. He removed them once had had deemed them clean enough. I quickly glanced down as he looked me over, flushed and needy, but I smiled to myself as I saw his trousers tenting and then his hand coming down to palm his tented pants, moaning as he did so. Trembling, I tried extremely hard not to moan or cry out at the sight of him: I was turned on beyond belief. Once again, he stopped as soon as he started, and regained composure.

‘I’ve changed my mind, Isabella. You’re to go upstairs and put a skirt on: the knee length black one that, what is it you say?’ and at the same time as he said it, I answered him, ‘is flowy.’ Smiling down at me, he gently ordered, ‘Off you go then, you have two minutes.’

Finally, we had made it to the restaurant, although he had trailed his hand up my thigh as he drove and teased my pussy with gentle touches and strokes. Then when we had parked up, he helped me out of my seat and stood right in front of me so nobody could see as the door was also blocking me. Once he was certain no one could see, he lifted my skirt, moaning at the slight of my soft, bare pussy which was still glistening with moisture from all his administrations and slowly pushed his knuckled past my lips and rubbed it up my slit and nudged my clit a few times. He watched me as my eyes fluttered close and I quietly moaned, trying hard not to move my hips and grind down on him. He pulled away before he was anywhere close to making me cum, again, and pulled down my skirt. Pulling away slowly, he took my hand in his, kissed me sweetly on the lips and pulled me into the restaurant. Right now, though, I was in no mood for food and he knew it.

The restaurant was a French place: all the furniture and decorations were light in colour, contrasting with the dark walls. There was a seating area outside, but it was a wet and chilly day today, therefore no one was brave enough to sit out there and although the place was quite big inside, it was a little crowded today because of a birthday breakfast that seemed to be going on in the front of the seating area.

‘Table for two, Monsieur?’ the host asked Carlisle, taking out two menus from there spot on his little post.

‘Yes, thank you,’ Carlisle replied with a smile, pushing gently on the middle of my back and making me follow the host to our table.

The table was situated near the back, which was a good thing because I could feel my little coming out to play. I had been submissive to Carlisle all morning, trying to fight going into little space, trying to stay in the mindset of an adult, but he knew. He knew what he was doing. He knew that pushing me to continually be this submissive for him, as I had been, even if it were all sexual, that sooner or later his little girl would come out to play completely. I wasn’t against going into little space, but it had been so long since I’d been able to. I missed it for sure, but I was scared. Again, I wasn’t entirely sure why I was scared either. I had accepted and welcomed who I was since the day we had spoken about Carlisle’s lifestyle for the first time, instantly know what I wanted and who I was, but with all the stress going on lately it had been hard to find time to be myself.

Although Carlisle had done a good job of letting me know that it perfectly acceptable for me to feel little during the stress. He’d generally read a story to me every night; he always showered with me so he could clean me and help me; I would eat dinner on his lap, him feeding me; and he’d encourage me to take breaks from studying and peruse my interests such as colouring or watching a Disney movie. But for some reason when I was stressed I found it hard to accept myself, and it was something that I knew he didn’t like. It wasn’t that he wasn’t my daddy at those times because he was, and I was still his little girl, I just couldn’t go into little space. There was no room in my head for anything other than studying, therefore I had buried a part of myself, but I could feel that side of me working her way out, working her way into the open and before long I wouldn’t have a choice. Smiling a small smile, I realised that things would be back to normal.

‘What’s got you smiling like the cat got the cream, little one?’ Carlisle asked as he put his arm around the back of my chair.

‘Nothing, daddy.’

‘Something, little one, you can’t hide from daddy,’ he teased.

‘I was thinking that things are back to normal and I wanna have a tea party with Lou Lou and I wanna go feed the ducks, ‘kay?’ I blurted out, knowing for sure now that I couldn’t close the lid of the box any longer and that I didn’t want to close it anymore. I also knew for a fact by daddy’s smile that this was what he had wanted to happen.

‘Is that so, little baby? Maybe we should breakfast first and then go feed the ducks,’ he said, leaving no room for discussion. I didn’t fail to notice that he had left the tea party with Lou out though which was curious, but instead of asking him, I bounced in my seat happily.

The waiter arrived not a minute after our discussion and had asked us what we would like to drink and if we had decided on what to eat.

Before I could say anything, daddy answered, ‘Yes, we’ll have a coffee and a glass of milk- ‘

But before he could continue, the waiter butted in, looking at me and began to ask me, ‘and for you, madame?’

Instead of answering, I looked over at Carlisle who wasn’t very happy: he hated being interrupted. Instead of showing signs of his displeasure though, he carried on with what he had been saying before, ‘-and we would one egg benedict with salmon and the pancakes with bacon and banana please,’ then before I could stop myself, I interrupted him, quickly and excited adding, ‘with maple syrup!’

Carlisle rolled his eyes, and added, ‘yes, with maple syrup please.’

‘Is that all for now?’ the waiter asked, looking very eager to leave.

‘Yes, thank you,’ Carlisle said while offering the young waiter our menus to take back.

Once the waiter had gone, Carlisle turned on me, leaning in close to my ear, one hand on my thigh under my skirt and the other on the back of my chair, ‘What have I told you about interrupting, baby? Hmmm? It’s rude and we don’t do it. Now, what do you say to daddy?’

I couldn’t concentrate, I understood the gist of what he was saying but I couldn’t be held responsible for my what I was saying as the tips of his fingers were now grazing my pussy lips. Stuttering out, ‘Sor-sorry-sorry, daddy… I was,’ _chocked back moan, ‘_ excited,’ _gasp._ But as soon as I had apologised, he moved back after right my skirt, and pulled me into his side, kissing my temple.

Breakfast was quite a pleasant affair after that, we spoke about feeding the ducks, and playing with my playdough when we got home and then have a nap.

‘No, daddy, I don’t want a nap. You have one instead, I’ve got things to do,’ I said, thinking I was being strategic in turning it around on him and letting him know that I was busy.

Carlisle had finished his breakfast a while back as he had been listening to me prattle on and nodding and ‘hmm-ing’ in the right places. Subsequently, he was now using my fork to cut bits of pancake up and lifting them to my mouth as I spoke. I wasn’t allowed to talk with food in my mouth, or chew with my mouth open, therefore I had to stop talking and chew. Needing to carry on making my points to him, I chew quickly and eventually got heartburn.

‘Owe, daddy! It hurts!’ I complained, rubbing the centre of my chest.

‘Well then you should chew your food slowly, baby, here,’ he said, pressing the glass of milk into my hands, ‘drink that. It’ll help.’ I looked at him speculatively, but he just pressed it further into my hands.

Sighing, and looking at the glass in disgust, I took a sip. If we had been at home, I could have used my sippy cup or daddy could have helped me with the glass, but because we were in public, we had to be careful. Yea, I called him ‘daddy’ when we were in public, but that was only when no one was around us to hear. Luckily today was one of those days: we were seated at the very back while everyone was talking away at their seats nearer to the front.

Eventually, I finished my pancakes and my milk, after complaining again that I hated the glass. We made our way to the bar and Carlisle payed for our meal. Taking my hand, he led me outside, where it was raining.

‘I’m sorry, little girl, we won’t be able to feed the duck today,’ he said as he hurried me to my side of the monstrous car.

He chuckled as he looked down at me, I was pouting, upset that we couldn’t feed them, but the pout lifted as Carlisle leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was over much too quickly, and he was guiding me into the car, reaching across and putting my seatbelt on. Before he closed the door to walk around to his side, he kissed my forehead. Soon enough, he was settled in his seat and we were on our way home.

It didn’t take us long to get home: there was practically no one on the roads today. It was a Sunday after all. Before long, Carlisle had parked up next to the house, getting himself out and then myself, too. Once he had me planted on the floor safely, he drew me into his side, moving me from the door, and pushed it close. Taking my hand, he walked round the car and into the house the front garden, locking the car as he did so. He never let my hand go, not even when he unlocked the front door. He opened it, walked inside, pulling me with him.

We made our way into the kitchen, him grabbing something out the fridge. Without even turning back to me, he said, ‘Go upstairs, little one, and wait on your bed. Daddy will be there in a moment.’

Humming in answer, I turned on my heel and skipped up the stairs, running down the hall and bursting into my room. I thought about doing as I was told, but my colouring table was already set up from when I had left everything out a few weeks ago. Walking over to the purple table, I took a seat and started colouring a new picture on a white piece of paper. The crayons I was using were a present I’d gotten from Carlisle when we had gone food shopping and I’d behaved rather well, and I _loved_ them! There were twenty-four colours altogether, one of each colour of the rainbow and different shades of each colour. What made them even better was that they were sparkly!

Too engrossed in what I was drawing to notice, I hadn’t heard Carlisle come upstairs and into my room until he had walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently. Looking up, I smiled at him, and carried on with my drawing.

He squeezed again, and I took it as a demand to speak to him and so I looked up again, lifting the drawing up in my hands to show him. My voice was smaller than usual, ‘Look, Daddy! It’s us! Look!’

He took the picture off me, moving around to sit on the other chair at my purple table, studying it. I looked at him expectantly, waiting rather impatiently for his opinion on it and not being able to keep a lid on it, I whined, ‘Daaaaaaddy!’

He smiled, looking up at me over the drawing he held in his hands, ‘It’s wonderful, baby girl! But,’ he paused, his smile growing even bigger as I raised my eyebrows and waiting, ‘do I really have sparkly yellow hair? Hmm?’

Giggling, I answered him, ‘No and it’s so sad,’ thinking about it further for a second, ‘we should get some glitter and put it in your hair. We’ve got _loads_ the cupboard… please, daddy? Please?’ I was bouncing in my seat, thinking it was great idea.

Laughing with me, he looked at me as seriously as he could, ‘No, baby, maybe another day. We’ve got to go to the club later, remember?’

‘No, I don’t wanna go! I want the glitter, daddy!’ I had a serious pout on my face.

Shaking his head, and smiling a little more, he said something he knew I would never refuse, ‘You don’t wanna see Lou Lou, baby? You can bring your sparkly crayons? What’d you say? Be a good girl and come with daddy later?’

Huffing, I questioned, ‘Lou Lou is gonna be there?’

He nodded the affirmative and I looked at him and sighed, ‘Fine, daddy!’

‘Good girl,’ he said smiling. ‘Now, let get you changed.’

Getting up, he walked over to my wardrobe that held my clothes which I wore when I was little. It didn’t take him long before he was making his way to my bed, sitting on the edge with his legs spread wide. Patting his leg, he waited for me to go over to him. It didn’t take long, I up and out of my seat in no time.

Standing before him, he undid my skirt and pushed it down my legs, ‘Put your hands on my shoulders, baby.’

I did as he asked and stepped out of my skirt as he brought it down to my ankles; then stepping into a pair of ruffled white knickers with a pink ribbon effect going around the edges, finishing at the top of them with a pink bow. Then he pulled a pair of white, thigh high socks on which also had a pink ribbon and bow around the top. As he put pulled up the socks, he trailed his hand up the rest of my thighs, sliding them over my ruffled bottom. He took one hand off, and pulling the other back, he administrated a sharp smack, leaving me winded.

Smirking, he then pulled off my top, leaving me standing there in the socks, knickers and the bra I’d put on earlier. To my surprise, he didn’t remove the bra, he pulled a pink slip of a dress over my head. It was a very simple dress, an A-line design with pleats at the bottom, which sat just below the tops of my socks in the middle of my thigh. The dress didn’t have sleeves, it had spaghetti straps, and therefore Daddy put a white cardigan on me, it was simple, like the one I had wore yesterday, and it stopped at my hips.

Standing, he took hold of my hand, raising it above my head, spinning me in a circle, ‘Beautiful, little girl, absolutely beautiful.’

His praise, and the spinning, had me giggling and grinning. Once the spinning stopped, I bounced up onto my tiptoes and threw my arms around him, hiding my head in his neck. Sighing, he squeezed my waist tight and then lifted me up under my bottom making me lock my legs round his waist. As I held onto him tightly with my head buried in his neck, I sighed contently: this was my favourite place to be, wrapped up in Daddy.

Setting me down after a while of holding me tightly against him, he spoke, ‘C’mon then, baby. You wanna do some colouring downstairs?’

As I answered, I was being pulled downstairs, my hand in Daddy’s, ‘Will you colour with me?’

I looked up at him, my eyes wide and trusting, but he didn’t give me the exact answer that I had wanted, ‘For a little while, little one, Daddy’s got to do some paperwork so I can have some time off work next week.’

In answer, I just huffed. I probably would’ve stomped my feet had we not been walking down the stairs.

‘None of that now, little girl, or you can go for a nap now,’ raising his eyebrow as he turned to me, stopping on the stairs. Blushing, I nodded, following his again as he started to walk back down.

‘In you go then, little one, I’ve set everything up in the lounge,’ he said pushing me gently on my back in the direction of the lounge.

Skipping a little as to not fall from the little bit of force he used to push me mixed in with my clumsiness, I giggled. All my colouring books, which were normally kept on the invisible shelf-thingies on the all, were now lying neatly, stacked into a pile of the floor. Next to it, lay my big, see though, pencil case that held crayons, pencils, colouring pens, markers and anything else you could need for colouring. It didn’t hold my paint thought: that was kept in the kitchen where I couldn’t reach it. Before the paints were kept up there, they were on one of the shelves in my room, but one day Daddy got _really_ mad because I had painted my white bed posts a sparkly neon pink. Now, I had to ask for my paints and only allowed to do it when Daddy was there, too.

I knelt on my knees of the rug that sat in the middle of the living room, it was mixture of light blue, white and pale grey pattern. It matched the walls, they were painted in horizontal halves. The top half a full, but pale blue and the bottom half was a bright white. The room consisted of a large four-seater sofa and a large reclining armchair which were situated around the rug: the sofa facing forward to the overly-large TV and the chair facing the kitchen area. The colourings of the furniture were a blue, but a brighter, bolder, but not too much, than the pale blue donning the walls. You could tell that he had help from Esme to decorate the house, especially this room as it was light, bright and airy. Although, we both loved to read, there were no bookshelves in the room, instead they were upstairs in the study. Instead we had shelves on the walls at different levels, showing off the events in our lives to everyone.

Choosing a colouring book was a difficult choice to make: did I want Disney, or did I want fairies? Holding both books, one in each hand, I moved them up and down as it my hands were scales and I were measuring their weights. I choose the Disney one though, it needed finishing and it felt like it weighed more. Giggling to myself, I picked up my colouring bag and moved with both the bag and book to the middle of the rug and lied down on my front. It was so soft, I loved lying on it.

I bent my knees and crossed my ankles, gently swaying them to and fro while I flicked through the book, trying to find a picture that I wanted to colour _and_ that I hadn’t finished already. Sighing with a breath of relief, I pushed my hand against and up the middle seem to get the picture lying flat. It was one of my favourite princesses… no. actually, she was my favourite and I loved her story. Rapunzel. This picture was before her hair got chopped off with Pascal sitting in her cupped hands.

After a while, which was only a couple of minutes, I got bored of digging through the bag. Pushing myself up on my knees, I grabbed the bag and tipped it on the carpet. Smirking to myself, I settle back down to my previous position and got on with my colouring.

I could see Daddy walking into the lounge and smiled. I decided I wouldn’t move, and he would have to climb over me. Ignoring him, he did what I thought he would, but as moved over me, he spoke, ‘Having fun, baby?’

But still smiling to myself, I didn’t answer. I heard him sigh and finish his way over to the armchair. I figured that’s where he would stay, but I could hear his feet gently padding towards me again and I thought he must have forgotten something. Until he stood with one foot either side of me, standing over my back. Trying to concentrate on what I was doing, and ignoring what he was doing, I was in shock when he bent down and started tickling my side with his long fingers.

Squealing and shouting as I laughed, ‘Da-daddy, no!’

But the abuse didn’t let up, he carried on even as my body convulsed and moved all over the place.

‘What was that, baby? Hmm, what did you say?’

‘Stop!’

‘I still didn’t hear what you said,’ he was laughing as he teased.

This went for some time, the back and forth between us getting louder as did the laughter.

‘Stop,’ I said out of breath, ‘Daddy’s the best. I love Daddy! There I said it,’ and finally he stopped.

‘Now was that so hard?’ he said teasingly.

He turned around and walked to his chair and started working on the paperwork that needed to be filled in for the club. I didn’t understand any of it, but he obviously did. Every so often, I would ask him how my colouring was going, and he would answer. After about and hour though, he placed his files to one side of the sofa and stood up, walking over me again. As he was stood over me, he leaned down and kissed my head. Leaving me then to what I was doing, I faintly heard his footsteps go to the downstairs loo, and then the kitchen.

Shouting from the kitchen, ‘Go to the bathroom, baby. I don’t want you having an accident.’

Apparently, I didn’t answer or move quick enough because then I got a commanding, ‘Now!’

Sighing, I slowly got to my feet and toddled to the toilet. I didn’t need a wee, I didn’t want to have one, but I tried anyway. I went, too, which made me sigh even more cause it made Daddy right. After washing my hands, I hurried over to my colouring and assumed my previous position, carrying on with the task.

I was only back there a couple of seconds as Daddy came back in, standing in front of me this time, ‘Baby, it’s time to clear away.’

That meant it was nap time. _Great._

I did as I was told though, quickly chucking all my colouring stuff into the bag, zipping it up and then putting it and the book to where I had picked it out from.

Daddy was sat in the chair, looking at his watch and patting his leg, he said, ‘Come on, little one. It’s already one o’clock and we’re going to the club later and need to leave by seven.’

Thinking I had a way out of it, or at least a way to postpone it, I argued, ‘But I haven’t had lunch!’

Chuckling as he pulled me sideways on his lap, ‘You had a _huge_ breakfast, little one,’ rubbing my belly, ‘are you honesty hungry? Daddy will get you something if you are, but are you?’

The way he looked at me made it clear that if I lied, I’d be in trouble. Pretending to think about it, I exhaled a long drawn out breath, which made Daddy chuckle a little more, ‘No, I guess I can wait.’

‘Get comfy then, Isabella,’ he said as he tucked me into his arms, pulling a thick pink blanket over me and handed me a bottle of milk. ‘Close your eyes, baby, I’ve got your paci once you finish your milk.’

Nodding and ‘hmm-ing’ around the bottle, I snuggled into him more and let my eyes close slowly, it wasn’t long before I was asleep.

-

Disorientated, I gradually woke up and took in my surroundings: I was on my own and in my own bed by the feel of things. I hated waking up by myself. I had no clue as to what the time was. The only thing stopping me from crying out was that my paci was still in my mouth and I was sucking it hard. Whirling round, trying to find Dixie, my stuffed rabbit, I ended up throwing most the bedding over the pink bed guard that Daddy had put up sometime today, so I didn’t have a fall again. He only did this now and again, like today because I was in full little mode. After I’d chucked all the bedding over the side, I still couldn’t find her; spitting out my paci, I started to cry and hyperventilate. I was on my own and it was pitch black (from the black-out curtains).

‘It’s alright, Isabella, Daddy’s here,’ he cooed as he came around the corner of my door. ‘I was just finishing up the last of my paperwork; you’re fine,’ smiling as he picked Dixie off the floor, holding her out to me. I took her from him, cuddling her tight to my chest, still sniffling.

‘C’mon, you little lump,’ Daddy exaggeratingly heaved as he picked me up from the bed and into his arms. Once he had me in his arms, my head on his chest and legs wrapped round his waist, he lent down, grabbing my paci and popped it into my mouth. ‘There we go, that’s better now, isn’t it, baby girl?’ kissing my forehead as he finished speaking.

Nodding gently, I buried my face further into the side of his neck, Dixie coming up to just below my chin and the sucking of my paci making quite a bit of noise in the quiet house. That was all Daddy needed, the nod, and carried me into the bathroom.

Setting me down on the floor, he took Dixie out of my hands, ignoring my not so quiet struggle to keep hold of her around my paci. He looked at me, exasperated at my struggling because he knew I knew it would only be for a short while that I couldn’t hold Dixie.

‘Baby girl, you need to use the toilet, you know this? Do you want to have an accident, hmmm?’ he looked at me expectantly, with his eyebrows raised. ‘Exactly, I didn’t think so. Now, use the toilet,’ he said as I shook my head in agreement with him. I didn’t want to have an accident, I hated it when it happened. Daddy and I refused to use diapers because they didn’t appeal to us at all, but I had a habit of forgetting to go to the toilet when I needed a wee, especially after a nap and so Daddy keeps me in check, by making me go to the toilet.

Finishing up in the bathroom after washing my hands, Daddy, _finally_ , gave me Dixie back, tapping the end of my nose with his finger, ‘There you go, little one. Shall we have some dinner now?’

Grinning, I requested, loudly, ‘Nuggets, Daddy. I need nuggets.’ As I said this to him, I looked to him with wide eyes, bouncing on the spot.

‘We’ll see what we can do, little one,’ shaking his head and laughing a little at the same time.

Taking my hand, he led me downstairs to make dinner and it was _not_ nuggets.

Soon enough, we were heading out the front door. Dixie and my paci were sitting in Daddy’s armchair waiting for us to get home. I was dressed in tight, white, strappy top which tucked into white skinny jeans that were rolled over on my ankles leaving a little bit of skin on show. The outfit was paired with a light, almost baby, pink casual blazer that also had the sleeves rolled up to just under my elbows, showing a white and pink spotted print on the reversed side of my blazer, and finished off with a strappy pair of, at least four-inch, heeled sandals matching the pink of the blazer. Jewellery wise, apart from my white gold, heart pendant, necklace with the initials ‘C.C’ and ‘ _always_ ’ written on the back in neat, curly, script, I didn’t wear any. My hair was let down, in its natural loose curls, sitting over my shoulders and stopping around my waist.

Carlisle was the dark to my light: he wore a dark pair of navy-blue trousers, which were tight and fitted, pairing it with a mid-grey shirt that he tucked into his trousers with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Everything he wore clung to him nicely, showing off his muscles in a way that made my mouth water every time I looked at him. I think he knew this, too.

But before we could leave the house, I had to spin around in a circle and show him every angle of my body. Obviously I had to ‘huff’ and ‘puff,’ letting Daddy know that I was bored and wanted to get going.

Smirking, he slowly crossed the short distance to me, putting his hands on my waist, ‘Something wrong, baby?’ As he was saying this, he trailed his hands from my waist and up my body. Stopping at my breasts and circling my nipples through the thin top and bra I was wearing with his thumbs. The smirk only grew as I inhaled a sharp hiss. He didn’t stay there for long though, only enough time to get the reaction he wanted, before he moved his hands upward again. Putting one hand back on my hip, he stepped closer, invading my personal space, and used the other hand to grab a handful of my soft hair, and yanked my head backwards with it.

I cried out, I couldn’t make out what the noise was, but I know I definitely cried out. He looked over me, ‘Daddy does, what Daddy wants. Doesn’t he, baby?’ he didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled on my hair again, ‘So, little girl, you will do as you are told. I do not want you showing me up tonight. You can have fun with Lou Lou, dance and spend time in the club, but you will behave, yes?’

I quickly mumbled, ‘Yes, daddy,’ and he let go of my hair after watching me for a couple of seconds longer.

‘Good girl,’ bending down to kiss me. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he bit my bottom lip and then let go.

‘Come on, before Jazz moans at Daddy for being late, little tease,’ he joked as pulled me out the door and towards the car.

It didn’t take long before we were at the club, it was around half seven and it wasn’t open yet. However, Mr Whitlock was here with Lou Lou as the entrance was left unlocked and we walked through, Daddy locking it behind us. We walk through the club to the main office, saying ‘hello’ to the staff that were already there as we went: stocking the bar and cleaning, mostly. I didn’t know most of the staff that were there already, only one or two, because the ones that had worked there were going away or home after the end of finals which meant the club would be a little short staffed for the next couple of months, at least until the new freshman started.

We pushed the door open to the office and before Daddy or I could say anything, Louise had thrown herself at me, wrapping her arms round my neck, mine coming up around her waist, and swaying us side to side, our faces buried in one and another’s necks. We stood like that for quite a while, long enough for Mr Whitlock to come over, whispering as he gently untangled us, ‘Alright, little ones, that’s enough. Baby, I think Isabell a knows how happy you are to see her now.’ As he said it, he had the same tone Daddy gets when I’ve done something _a thousand times_ and he’s almost bored of it.

Giggling, I let go of her as Mr Whitlock pulled her into his chest, her back toward him; she was giggling, too. Sticking my tongue out at her, I skipped over to Daddy – who sat on the desk chair – and sat on his lap. Putting one arm around his shoulders, his arm naturally came around my waist and pulled me into him properly as he looked over the paperwork he was holding. Silently sitting in my favourite spot, a spot that I had claimed not long after the first time of visiting the club, I watched as Mr Whitlock pull Lou Lou onto the sofa with him, giving her the colouring book, she had abandoned.

Before long Mr Whitlock and Daddy were in a deep conversation about the books and how much money they’d been spending on one brand and what they could have been saving. This type of conversation went on for quite a while, at least a couple of hours as it was nearing quarter to nine, but I just sat there patiently, playing with the hair on the back of Daddy’s neck. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard them mention my name. By the sounds of it, they were discussing the staffing shortages they were going to be facing over the next month at least.

‘Isabella, you can say no, but would it be ok for you to work on the bar for a few evenings a week?’ Mr Whitlock asked me, staring at me intensely while he waited for an answer.

Screwing my face up, I looked at Daddy to see what he thought, but his face was blank, ‘It’s up to you, baby, but if you do, it’ll only be a few nights a week _and_ Daddy will also be here when you are,’ he said softly.

Thinking it over for a while longer, I looked straight at Daddy as I answered, needing him to know that I was ok with it and I wasn’t just doing it because he’d asked, ‘Ok, but I wanna get paid lots!’

Chuckling, and both men knowing me too well, Daddy replied, ‘You’ll get paid like everyone else, but what was it you had in mind?’

‘I want a new teddy for every two weeks, those are my terms,’ I tried saying strongly but it wasn’t much more than a whisper.

Still laughing, he answered, ‘I think we can accommodate that, little one, right, Jazz?’

‘I think so, too! But you might have to do a couple of hours tonight, Bells?’

And that is how I found myself looking over the bar at Louise as she sat comfortably on a bar stool, sipping her Dr Pepper, guarding my drink. It was around eleven o’clock and the club was starting to fill up. You wouldn’t think many people would want to go clubbing on a Sunday, but hey, what did I care?

Sighing I went over to the next person who needed serving, getting them their drinks and taking the money from them. Once I’d served everyone who needed serving at the time, I went back over to Lou Lou. We had started a conversation up about my punishment on Friday and she was laughing so much over it, ‘How could you be so stupid? It’s been practically four years and you’re still being as stupid as ever!’

At this, I got a little defensive, ‘Yea, I know! But, hey, it’s not like you don’t do stupid things and get punished, is it?’

She stopped laughing straight away at my reaction to her so-called teasing, ‘Oh, Bells, I didn’t mean it like that! Don’t get stroppy with me, I know how easy it is to get caught up with so-called friends that – ‘she stopped talking straight away as a pair of girls stood next to her, squeezing between her and some guy that was talking _way_ too loudly, even for a club.

We both looked at the two girls at the same time, and then discreetly looked at each other with our eyes. The girls in question were none other than Alice and Jess, aka the girls we had been discussing. Louise didn’t like the pair of girls I’d grown up with much because, according to her, they got me into too much trouble too often. I knew where she was coming from as it seemed most of the trouble I had gotten into for the past four years, and before that with Charlie, had been with them involved. They knew about my rules from Daddy, but they still seemed to push things, like the alcohol for example. Therefore, in Lou Lou’s mind, they were bad news.

Although, it hadn’t escaped my attention that neither one of them had bothered to text me since Friday to ask how I was or if I had gotten home ok. It wasn’t that unusual, they could go days without texting me and it always seemed like it me initiating the contact. Something else Louise didn’t like.

‘So, er, hey, guys,’ I eventually said.

‘So, what now he’s got you working for him, too?’ Jess came out with, both her and Alice looking at me intensely. I had known that they weren’t too fond of my relationship when it had first started, but I thought that it was behind us. Apparently not.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ but it wasn’t me whom had answered, it was Louise.

The girls both looked at her like she was crazy, before they both looked back at me, completely ignoring what Louise had said or that she was even there.

Alice spoke this time, though, ‘She just means that you shouldn’t have to act like a slave for him.’

At this point, I was looking at her with my mouth open wide, not quite believing what she had said not even a second ago. They both knew the dynamic of our relationship, maybe not quite the specifics, but they knew how it worked: he was a dominant and I was his _willing_ submissive. They knew it was consensual, they knew it was important to me, hell, they knew how important he was to me. Yet here they were acting as if Carlisle was the worst person on earth!

Taking a deep breath, I looked at them, and calmly spoke, ‘You can leave now.’

The looks I got were both of disbelief, even Louise was looking at me like I had a second head, but that was mostly because I had never really stood up to them when they picked holes in my relationship.

Sighing, Alice said, ‘We don’t want to argue with you. Let us buy you a drink and we’ll talk,’ looking at me expectantly. Not wanting any trouble, I poured them both a drink – a vodka and coke, their favourite – and handed them over. Turning to put the money in the till, I took a deep breath before turning back to them.

They eyed the fact that I didn’t pour myself one, but I wasn’t stupid enough to break the same rule twice in one weekend. Not only that Louise would probably rat on me, purely so I wouldn’t be allowed to spend time with my two, insensitive, friends for a while. Looking at her, I knew my suspicions were true by the smirk she was wearing.

It didn’t take long, and Jess was talking to me, ‘Anyway, we need to talk to you, can you take a break?’

Louise answered for me though, ‘It’s busy in here, how about I take over for five and you go talk?’

Staring at Louise, I answered, ‘Yea, thanks, I’ll be back in a minute, ‘kay?’

Nodding as she walked round the bar to then come around the walk of it, she hugged me, whispering, ‘I’ll be right here.’

I followed the same route she had just taken, motioning for the girls to follow me, I went to stand outside the office. It was the quietest place in the club, and I knew that the two men behind the door would be there for me in a second if I needed them.

Leaning against the wall next to the door, I waited for them to start talking, silently praying that they were going to apologise, but the apology never came.

‘The thing is Alice and I, well, we’ve been made jobs offers,’ Jess started.

Confused over why we needed to be alone for this conversation, I started saying, ‘That’s great, but why do you need a new job?’

Alice was the one answered, ‘I’ve been asked to work over in a museum in another city and Jess got a really amazing job out there, too,’ looking at me as if this explained everything.

Then it dawned on me, they had said ‘another city,’ meaning not Seattle.

Taking a deep breath, I asked the dreaded question, ‘Where’s the jobs then? You’re not going back home are you?’ I laughed as I said, not really believing what I’d said.

‘No, we’re not going back home, but we are moving, and we would’ve asked you, but you don’t know what you want to do. Urm, so we’re moving to New York- ‘Alice answered me, with Jess interrupting her, ‘-How exciting is it?! The two of us are going to New York City like we’ve always dreamed of.’

I couldn’t do anything, but stuttered out an answer, ‘Congrats, guys… yea, con-congrats.’

They were smiling at each other and talking excitedly about they were leaving in the next couple of weeks which was a good thing because they didn’t see me wipe the back of my hand across my eyes, not letting the tears fall. They were right, I didn’t know what I had wanted to do, but it was two days after finals. What was even worse is that they had never spoken to me about moving to New York City. That was the worst part.

Clearing my throat, I congratulated them again before telling them I had to go back to the bar. They weren’t that fussed over me going back to work as they let me know they were meeting some friends here to celebrate their new jobs and relocation.

I watched them leave before me, disappearing into the crowd that was now forming in the club. Taking another deep breath, which felt like it was all I was doing tonight, I made my way back to the bar, relieving Louise and telling her about what had just happened. Before I could finish my story though, she shouted over to the staff, ‘You three are on your own, we’re done for the night,’ as she pulled me away from the bar and back to the office.

Daddy and Mr Whitlock were a little shocked when we knocked into the office, Louise holding my hand tightly as tears poured down my face. Before he could stand, I ran over to Daddy, knocking him back into the sofa, my knees coming up either side of him and my arms around his neck tightly. I could hear Lou Lou telling them what had happened and what the girls had said to me. By the sound of her voice, she wasn’t happy, and neither were the two men. His arms came around me tighter as he rocked me back and forth, kissing anywhere he could get to every so often while I sat there thinking about it.

I knew I had no right to be upset that they were leaving Washington, but with everything that had happened with them, such as the not texting; not being there for me; understanding that I needed Carlisle as much as he did me; pressuring me into stuff, like the drinking and finally, the fact they’d _never_ once told me that they’d wanted to, not even that they had thought about, moving to New York City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is nothing wrong with anyone if they choose to wear diapers, that is their choice. However, it does not appeal to me and therefore does not appeal to my story. There is also nothing wrong with people who must wear them – I have cared for many people, and so I completely understand! Hope you’ve all enjoyed it, let me know and review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late.. My own Daddy came to stay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Five:**

Three weeks it had been since I’d heard from either Alice or Jess. Three weeks since they had told me they were moving to New York City. Three weeks since they’d let me know of their dislike of my relationship. Three weeks since they’d left me alone in a crowded club, albeit my boyfriend’s club, crying alone.

I’d never thought of my two best friends as anything but wonderful, but looking back on it, it had all started to change after the night we went clubbing illegally. I was aware that I was a willing participant, and I had planned the details with them both for months; even going as far as taking the trip to Miami for spring break and buying clothes. I had been excited even, but it had taken me a while to come around to the idea. However, in the back of my head, I knew it was a bad idea, I knew how much trouble we could get into, let alone the trouble the club could get into. I wasn’t sure if I thought like that because I was the kid of a cop, or what, but the thought was constantly in my head.

I remember bringing it up to the girls, more than once. First with Alice, and then when she didn’t listen, I brought it up with Jess. They both scoffed at me, telling me that it was stupid to worry over such things. Their main reasoning for calling me stupid was due to us never being caught in Forks or the bonfires in La Push that had us all drinking. Yet, I knew that those parties, or _gatherings_ as they were discreetly called, were never under the radar. My own father had questioned me on them, several times, throughout my high school career, but he had eventually stopped, knowing that I would never tell him the truth. I was careful enough to stay at Alice’s for the night, or Paul’s as his parents didn’t care, when we did go to parties. If I couldn’t stay at either of their houses, I wouldn’t drink which meant that Charlie never had reason to question me and I wouldn’t have to lie.

Lying on the sofa, staring mindlessly at the TV, watching whatever nonsense was on, I thought back to all the times I had been drunk. Every one of those times were with Alice and Jess, but I wasn’t blaming them. I had been a willing party in their schemes. Still, a niggling part of the back of my mind had been asking myself the same thing for years, since we had first become friends: why were they friends with me?

I didn’t come from money like they did. I didn’t crave attention like they did. I wasn’t outspoken like they were. I didn’t have any of the same hobbies that they indulged in, even if they did drag me shopping. I wasn’t comfortable with the amount of money they’d spend in one day, perhaps because I knew that Charlie never made the kind of money they weren’t shy of showing off.

Scolding myself, I shook my head: they were my best friends and they were friends with me because I was me, not any other reason.

Feeling thoroughly berated, I swung my legs off the sofa, sitting up in the process. I looked around the room, trying to find my mobile. I could swear I left it on the floor _next_ to the sofa, yet when I finally found the thin, black, phone, it was under Carlisle’s reclining chair. Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes at myself. I could hear what he’d have said to me if he were here: ‘You are one messy little girl.’

Smiling at the thought of him, I shook my head, needing to concentrate on what I was going to do. I squared my shoulders, needing to harden myself for what I was worried was about to come, as I dialed Alice’s number.

The phone rang. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then I heard the automated voice mail, inviting me to leave a message.

Sighing, I ended the call, what was the point in voice mail if no one bothered listening to it?

I decided to try Jess, to see if she were more willing to speak to me.

Again, the phone rang. Once. Twice. Then nothing. No one picked up. No voicemail. Nothing. Silence.

Not wanting to believe the little voice in my head, the little voice that said they were ignoring me purposely, I sent a text to each of them:

_Hey,_

_I tried calling but couldn’t get through.. I guess you’re super busy,_

_With moving and all._

_I just thought it would be good to go to dinner or something together?_

_So, yea, just give me a call back, I guess, when you get chance._

_Love ya,_

_Xoxo_

It was a short message, but I truly had no idea of what to say to them. The small voice inside my head was getting louder, now shouting at me, making it harder to resist believing it. Normally, well once, they would have automatically answered the phone or sent a text in response if they couldn’t talk on the phone. I knew they weren’t working as it was only about a week before they made the move to NYC. Trying to come up with excuses for them – as always, my brain reminded me – I thought perhaps they were back home, in Forks, spending time with their families before they made the trip. Or they were so busy packing, they couldn’t get to their phones.

Sighing, I put my phone on the arm of the sofa and flopped back against the cushions, looking around bored. I had been spending a lot of time at the club lately, helping Carlisle out due to the staffing shortages, but that was mostly in the evenings. On the evenings where I wasn’t needed at the club, I spent some time with Carlisle’s brother’s family. I mostly went over there to babysit little Mary-Anne, but that still meant a lot of the time during the day I was alone as there were some days Carlisle had to spend the day at the club instead of the evening. On those days, he tried getting home for five, trying to get home for dinner; knowing how much I loathed eating by myself.

But on the days where I had been working at the club in the evenings, Carlisle had made sure I slept for a good portion of those days, making sure that I had still been getting enough sleep. It was strange working through the night and then being asleep during the day; it wasn’t something that I had really wanted to get used to, either. I missed spending my evenings with Carlisle at home, by ourselves. Of course, I didn’t work every evening, only around three or four out of the week, but on some of the nights where I didn’t have to help Carlisle out behind the bar (he never let me work on the floor of the club), he still had to go into work. Some of those nights, I went with him, taking a book, a colouring book and pencils, as well as some other bits and bobs, to sit in his office. But other nights that he worked, I stayed at home.

On those nights, I did a few things. I either had Louise stay for dinner and a movie, or we’d go out for the evening, or I would visit Carlisle’s brother and sister-in-law, spending time with our little Mary-Anne. Carlisle would drop me off at their house sometime in the late afternoon/early evening and pick me up around ten o’clock, taking me home to bed. Although there had been a couple of nights in the last few weeks where I had stayed there overnight.

I had enjoyed those nights the most. For most of them, I babysat Mary-Anne while Edward and Esme spent the night out with friends. Mary-Anne and I had a little routine: I would arrive at five, we would cook our dinner together or we would order in, then we would eat it on a blanket in the living room, having a pretend picnic, and then once we’d eaten we would play games, or indulge in arts and crafts, before a bath and bed. Mary would normally insist that she sleep with me during our nights together that I stayed, but on the nights I didn’t stay, Edward, Esme and Carlisle would normally find us both passed out on the recliner chair, wrapped in my fluffy pink blanket that I’d bring with me, and the credits of a Disney movie rolling on the big flat screen.

Mary-Anne was off school now, obviously, because it was summer break. I had offered to look after her during the days, but Esme was able to work from home when she needed to and had declined my offer. She had said that I was more than welcome to come and visit anytime I wanted during the day, but I liked to give the mother and daughter their time together instead. When I had told Carlisle of my reasoning as to not going round during the day, he had laughed and said they had a life time for that, but I knew what it was like not to have a present mother and I didn’t want Mary-Anne to ever regret not spending time with her mother should anything ever happen. I knew it was a little silly as she was still only so young, but it was important to me. After sharing this with Carlisle, he had stopped pestering me over it, and so had Esme, which could only mean that he had told her of what I had said.

Coming out of my thoughts, I looked at the time on my phone: it was three o’clock. I still had two hours until Carlisle came home. But as I went to put my phone back down, I remember the texts that I had sent a couple of hours ago. Looking at the screen, there were no notifications, but I wondered if maybe my phone hadn’t registered them and decided to go to the message portal on my phone to check. After looking, I wish I had never bothered to look. There were no new messages or missed calls on my phone.

Huffing, I threw my phone on the armchair, jumping up as soon as I did because it started ringing. Quickly grabbing it, I put it to my ear, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

‘Hello? Alice? Jess?’

‘No, baby girl, it’s Daddy. What’s wrong? Is there something wrong with the girls?’ Carlisle had worry in his voice.

Sighing and probably sounding despondent, I answered him, ‘Hi, daddy. No, nothing is wrong, I guess. I just…’ I huffed frustratedly, tears welling in my eyes, ‘…they haven’t called back! I text them… and they, they haven’t called or text or anything!’ As I finished talking, I threw my free arm in the air, bringing it down harshly.

‘I see,’ he replied, not sounding exactly very happy about what I’d said, but trying to make me feel better, he carried on talking, ‘Maybe they’re back home, little one? They might be busy. Give them time, it’ll be ok.’

‘But what if they don’t call?’ my voice suddenly sounding very small.

‘Then, well, then they’re not worth it, baby.’

Making a non-committal noise in answer, I waited for him to tell me why he was calling.

‘Baby, I know it’s a little short notice, but Jasper and Louise are coming around for dinner tonight, okay? They’ll be around for seven. Could you grab the mince out the freezer, please? The big one from the butcher.’

‘Sure, daddy, that’s fine,’ still sounding low.

‘Thank you, baby. Why don’t you go and have a nap? I’ll be home soon, and I’ll wake you up when I get home. I love you, little girl.’ Knowing what he suggested wasn’t a suggestion, I said my goodbyes and headed up the stairs with a huff.

He didn’t say where I had to have my nap, so I crept into my room, grabbed Dixie and wondered back out the door, and into _our_ room. I dragged my feet into our wardrobe, I went over to Daddy’s side and picked out one of his T-shirts. They clung to him, but on me they came down to mid-thigh and hung loosely on my body. Stripping everything but my knickers and thigh high, white, socks, off, I pulled the T-shirt over my head, bringing the neckline over my nose and inhaling. It made me feel a little better as I shuffled over the bed, positioning myself in the middle and cuddling Dixie close.

Before long, I was thinking back to the second time I had met Carlisle.

_Flashback (August 2014):_

The day after Carlisle and I had spoken on the phone, we were scheduled to have the Blacks round for dinner as it was one of the rare Sundays Charlie had off. The Blacks were coming around because there was some game on the TV that they and my dad wanted to watch. I had no idea who was playing, or even what kind of sport it was, but I was glad that Charlie had people around for him. Afterall, I would be going off to college in a few weeks’ time and I didn’t want him to feel like he was on his own.

The friendship with the Blacks had been established since my grandfather’s generation as he was also Police Chief and the Blacks were always Chief of the rez, (even if it wasn’t recognized anymore) meaning they had to get on for the sake of the small population. Yet the friendship between Charlie and Billy had ran much deeper than that: they’d been there for each other when they were left by the women they had worshipped. Billy’s wife had unfortunately died around the same time that my mother had left us, and so the two men, left with their young children, had bonded over this. They helped each other out as their children grew up, especially since Billy had twin girls who were older than me. I could remember going into the kitchen for a drink when I was turning into a teenager and hearing my dad and Billy on the phone discussing what to do about boys, periods, and the general teenage drama. Jokingly, I had always told them that they had been secretly married.

It would only be Billy and his youngest, Jacob, coming for dinner as Billy’s two girls had long since finished college, choosing to stay out in LA with their jobs. I wasn’t exactly sure what they were doing out there, but they were enviable for their looks and so it was no surprise they took to LA as easily as they did. Jacob was two years younger than me, not that he looked it. He was already over 6 feet tall and built like a machine. He went to school on the reservation but had taught himself how to build a car from scratch. Which was something that clearly needed a lot of muscle power when all you had was a rundown garage, that was meant only for the shelter of a car, in their back garden. Jacob was great, I could talk to him easily, or I used to at least. Now though, he fancied himself in love with me, which meant I tried to avoid him at all costs.

Charlie had noticed that I was preoccupied as my phone hadn’t left my sight since I came down late that morning. Normally when he had the Sunday off and was cooking as big a roast as he was doing now, I would help him, giving him my full attention as I told him about my week. As I sat at the old dining table we had in our faded yellow kitchen, I looked up, hearing him clear his throat. He was shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other as he tried not to look me in they eye.

‘Bells, urm, you seem a little preoccupied. It’s not that Paul again, is it?’ he looked mortified at the idea that Paul and I were _something_ , I didn’t want to take any guesses over what he thought we were.

Laughing silently, I shook my head a little, ‘No, dad, don’t worry. It’s not Paul,’ going back to the text I was currently typing and trying not smile at it.

‘So, if it’s not Paul, who is it?’ this time he looked me dead in the eye and it was now my turn to try and avoid eye contact.

‘It’s no one, don’t worry about it…’ trying to shake him off, asking, ‘How’s the roast coming along? Meat smells lush!’ that was that, collision avoided, he was back to cooking and gushing over how good dinner was going to taste.

Smiling to myself, I went back to my phone, typing out my reply.

That was a week ago, and we had been texting back and forth all week, and then speaking on the phone whenever he wasn’t working at the club. Apparently, they were always short staffed during the summer. I had jokingly said that I could work for him once I moved out to Seattle to attend UW, but he didn’t seem to like the idea. I remember getting the text back and it being a straight, ‘No, little girl.’ I laughed, letting him no know that I had a job lined up at the campus bookstore, he seemed pleased with that.

It was finally Saturday and I had managed to convince Charlie that I was headed to Seattle with a friend from school. Angela was a very quiet girl that I really like. She’d always help anyone who needed it and was a generally nice girl. She was also the pastor’s daughter which meant anytime that I spent with her, Charlie didn’t care. I hadn’t told Angela that I was using her a scapegoat as I knew she and her friends were driving up to her family’s cabin for the weekend. That was the only thing which made me nervous about my plan: Charlie talking to the pastor and finding out where his daughter really was. But, I doubt that would happen. Charlie was on the graveyard shift today which meant he’d be in bed for most of the day before heading off to work at around eight this evening.

I’d left for Seattle before nine, writing Charlie a note on the fridge explaining who I was with and where we were going. He would probably give himself a myocardial infarction just by thinking about his little girl wanting a man that was only three years his junior and was technically old enough to be my father. Smirking to myself, I thought about all the times during the past week that Charlie had questioned me over who I was texting as much as I was because, apparently, I didn’t smile like this when it was my other friends texting. _If only he knew._

The closer I got to Seattle, the more jittery I became. I couldn’t wait to see Carlisle again. The phone calls and texts had made me feel so close to him, and all I wanted now was to see the real him and connect with that version. I was nervous though. Nervous that he had a different image of me in his head and I wouldn’t be what he was expecting. My brain was doing that good of a job making me doubt it, him, I had almost turned my truck around serval times on the long journey. But then, the thought of him, the caring man who looked after me when I was too drunk to do it myself and stopped others taking advantage of me, being stood up by me made me feel hideous. And so, I kept driving.

Finally, I made my way through the traffic that only a large city could build up in one morning and found my way to the multi-story car park that connected to the mall. It took a while for me to be able to find a spot to park in as I didn’t want to park in a tight spot and be left no room to get out of the truck, nor did I want to accidently bang into another car. Most of the cars in there were shiny and looked even newer with my old truck sat next to them. I didn’t care though, my truck had character. After what felt like forever, I finally found a spot near the top of the car park. It was that high up, there was no roof over the parking spaces. I didn’t dare to go to the edge and look over, feeling the wind raging against me told me all I needed to know about how high up I was.

Checking my watch, I grit my teeth. It was turning one o’clock and I had agreed to meet Carlisle at one o’clock at the restaurant he had booked a table at. Trying to navigate my way through the open car park while digging for my phone in my white and black striped, leather, tote bag, I tried my hardest not to get run over or fall over. At what seemed the same time, I found the elevator and my phone causing me to breath a sigh of relief, running my free hand down my black pinafore dress, smoothing out the wrinkles that had bombarded me while driving.

As I pressed the button to summon the lift to take me to the floor of the mall, I typed out a quick message to Carlisle:

_Hey,_

_I am on my way, promise._

_Underestimated the traffic,_

_Who knew big cities were such a pain?!_

_See you soon!_

Stepping into the elevator, I heard my phone goes off, alerting me to a new message. Ignoring it, I took a second to myself, relieved that there was no one else in the elevator. I turned to see the floor to ceiling mirror, smoothing out my black pinafore dress while trying to discreetly pull down the white T-shirt I had on underneath. I had thin black tights on, shielding my legs from the slight wind, paired with a flat pair of dolly shoes. The shoes had a strap that went around my ankles with a restraining buckle on the outside of my ankle. Once I was certain that my clothes looked decent, I looked up at my hair and grimaced. I had let it loose, hanging with its natural curls around my face, but the wind on the top floor has gotten to it causing it to look a tad messy around my face. Biting my bottom lip, I quickly searched through my bag, which, at that moment, seemed bottomless, and found a black Alice band, with a cute little bow on top a little off centre. I managed to secure it in place as the elevator alerted me to someone stepping in. I moved myself to the corner furthest away from my new companion and took out my phone.

The notification was not from Carlisle, which caused me to frown, it was a stupid email. I continued to scroll through my phone for the rest of the short journey downwards before the elevator _dinged_ to alert us to our arrival in the mall. As I stepped out, I pulled up Carlisle’s messages and tried to find the one containing the name of the restaurant we were meant to be meeting at. Finding it, I kept it on the screen, as I wouldn’t be able to pronounce it, in case I had to ask someone where to find it.

Bringing my head up from the screen to look around and take in my bearings, I found a grinning face looking back at me. Realising who it was, I quickly came out of my shock and ran towards him. My body crashed into his with such a force, it knocked him backwards as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He caught himself with one foot going behind the other before we were able to tumble over ourselves with both his arms coming around my waist, picking me up gently from the floor.

It only lasted seconds before he was putting me back on the floor. He quickly kissed the top of my head, making me blush, and gently removed my arms from around his neck. Ducking my head down, I rested my chin on my chest, casting my eyes to the floor. I was suddenly a nervous wreck, no matter my previous sign of affection, I now did not know what to do. I heard him sigh before I felt him. He held my chin between his thumb and bent forefinger, slowly lifting my head up, encouraging me to meet his eyes. I didn’t know why, but even then, I still could not meet his gaze.

‘Look at me, Isabella,’ his voice was soft and demanding at the same time.

The familiar urge of not wanting to let him down that I had noticed since we began conversing over the phone washed over me, and so I looked up, meeting his gorgeous, sea blue eyes for the first time since that first night. My memories of his eyes did not do him any justice. My alcohol infused brain lacking the focus I had now, and it had missed the sparkle in both his eyes when he smiled. My brain had also missed the way his eyebrows slightly, almost non-existent, came together when he gave a command.

I couldn’t look away from his eyes, not even when he whispered what was soon becoming my favourite thing, ‘There you go, good girl.’ I blushed and felt my face heat, but I couldn’t look away.

‘Ah, it’s not just alcohol then that makes your face that lovely shade of red,’ he stated, running one finger down the side of my face, while I blushed even redder.

I hadn’t meant to sound a defensive as I did, ‘You’ve never seen someone blush before then, hmm?’ as I said it, I moved my face from his grip, staring at the floor hard. ‘I suppose it’s funny seeing me uncomfortable, is that what you wanted? To make me uncomfortable? If that’s the case, well done, Carlisle, you’ve succeeded,’ my voice was laced with sarcasm, my hands coming up to clap as if I were congratulating him.

‘Isabella,’ he said softly, ‘it was not my intention to embarrass you, I think you are beautiful and that includes your blush. Your innocence which,’ he leant down to look into my eyes, ‘I’m guessing is what causes your lovely blush is something that I will treasure. However,’ he moved to bring my chin up, making me look into his eyes, ‘I will not tolerate your attitude. You already knew that I would not tolerate it from you, but this once, I will let it slide. If you have a problem, you will speak to me as an adult about it, yes?’ he looked at me pointedly, waiting for an answer and I knew there was only one answer he wanted to hear.

‘Yes, Carlisle,’ I whispered.

He was right. The topic of how I was to speak to him had cropped up after I was quite rude to him. Alice and Jess hadn’t been quite as understanding about Carlisle and I talking as I thought, and hoped, they would be. This had caused me to lash out at someone, someone that knew what was going on between us - even though we were only talking – which happened to be him. I had told him that he was weird for wanting to talk to me and that he was only out for one thing. He’d let me rant away, calling him a pervert, and not once stopping me until I was worn out with frustration that my two best friends didn’t like me talking to him, the two people who pushed me to go to the club and meet someone didn’t like it. I was on the edge of crying when I stopped talking, my breathing coming out in heavy pants. Yet on the other end of the line, no matter what I said or called him, his breathing remained controlled.

Once it was clear that I was finished talking, or ranting, he took a minute, letting me cry before saying a word. But when he did talk, it was eerie, he was too calm for someone who’d just been called a pervert.

‘Finished, little girl?’ he asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer before he ploughed on, ‘Because I am not the one who posed as someone over the age of twenty-one. I am not the person who went into a club scantily dressed knowing men would look at her. Therefore, you do not get to say I am a _pervert_! And you are forgetting, _little girl,_ that I am the one who saved you from being possibly assaulted by the pervert at _my_ club for _over twenty-ones!_

‘I get that you are hurting, little one, I understand that. Your friends are not being much in the way of friends right now, but you are never to take that tone with me, do you understand? I will not be spoken to in such a rude manner! Yes, Isabella?’

I remember gulping and taking a breath before I answered in the affirmative.

I was brought back to the present by him taking hold of my hand in his as he brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Smiling, and certain my heart skipped a beat, I waited for him to speak.

‘How was the drive, Isabella?’ he asked as he started walking, pulling me along with him gently. I jogged a little at first to catch up to him and once I was next to him, he pulled me in close, squeezing the hand that was in his.

‘Well, I think it’s gonna take a while for me to get used to city life. There was _sooooo_ much traffic, I mean all that traffic could fill all the roads in Forks! And people are so rude, no one has any manners,’ I answered in exacerbation, with my free arm smacking into my side dramatically.

Laughing, he answered me briefly, ‘I’m sure it could and yes, there are indeed,’ before letting me continue.

‘And then this woman in the parking lot! She would not leave me enough space to park _anywhere…’_ as I continued on ranting, I was looking at him as we walked, trusting him not to let me walk into anyone or anything. He was nodding in all the right parts and laughing at my frustrations of driving in such a big city.

Eventually, we were stood in front of a nice-looking Italian restaurant and the smell was delicious!

Following closely behind Carlisle, whom still held my hand tightly in his own, until we stopped at the host’s stand waiting to be served. I had no idea what the time was. All I knew was that I was supposed to meet Carlisle here at one, but he must have taken my tardiness into account when he booked our table as he let the hostess know that he’d booked a table under the name Cullen.

The hostess was a tall, young woman who looked to be in her late twenties, with bright blonde hair. She clearly wasn’t a natural blonde though as you could see a smidge of dark brown roots coming through. But even with brown hair, she’d have been beautiful. She was everything I was not. Blonde. Curvy in the right places. Tall. Blue eyed. Lips stained red. She was gorgeous. And she knew it.

The blonde hostess said, in what I think was meant to be a sultry voice, ‘Your table will be ready in about five minutes, why don’t you take a seat here?’ as she pointed to a cluster of black, velvet, chairs off to the side.

Carlisle guided us to the chairs, but the only ones that were free were not together. I could feel the hostess blue eyes staring at us as she watched us walk over the seating area. I looked over my shoulder, watching her smirk at the situation she had caused. But the smirk suddenly left her face as I felt Carlisle pull me to him. Glancing back and smiling, I let him pull me between his legs. He had sat down on one of the chairs, and apparently did not want me seated away from him. I let him pull me down to sit on one of his knees. Once I was seated, he pulled me into his side, letting my head rest on his chest as he placed a sweet kiss on my hair. As I looked back over at the hostess, it was my turn to smirk. I may not be curvy, blonde, gorgeous with big red lips, but it was a small victory, silly, but a victory all the same.

‘It won’t be long, Isabella. I know you said your favourite food is Chinese, and I will treat you to Chinese, but this restaurant is one of my favourite places to eat,’ Carlisle justified himself.

Looking up at him through my eyelashes, I smiled, ‘Italian is great! Plus, Chinese is better when you’re eating it in your pjs with a good movie. I don’t think I’d be allowed in here with my pjs on, huh?’

Laughing, he replied, ‘It’s their loss. I, however, look forward to a movie night.’

The once softly spoken, polite, hostess sounded dull, ‘If you come this way Mr. Cullen, your table is ready.’ She didn’t wait for us to stand before moving towards the table.

Everything was black in the restaurant: black chairs, black tablecloths, black walls.

‘Thank you,’ Carlisle said to the hostess as he pulled out my chair for me.

‘Your waiter will be over shortly,’ and with that she disappeared.

I couldn’t help myself, I blurted out, ‘See? Full of rude people!’

Chuckling, ‘I see you haven’t fixed your filter yet, little girl,’ looking over his menu at me, his eyes clearly showing that I was toeing the line.

Biting my lip, my directed my eyes back to the menu I was holding, trying not to show my smile. For some strange reason, when he chastised me about acting rude about others or myself, I loved it. A part of me felt disgusted at myself for liking being told off by this man I barely knew. But, I didn’t barely know him. I did know him. I knew that his favourite place was his parents’ house on a Sunday; I knew that he loved sailing and wished he could more of it; I knew that his favourite time of year was Christmas because he got to spend it with his family. I knew all of this and more, and I didn’t mind that he liked to tell me what to do, like when it was time for me to go to bed after spending the evening on the phone or that I shouldn’t drink alcohol. I didn’t mind when he told me off for things either. All this, but something was stopping me from telling anyone. I hadn’t told the girls any of this, only that we had been talking. It was exciting. He was exciting.

‘Can I take your orders, sir?’ the waiter asked, looking at Carlisle.

‘Yes, Isabella, what would you like to drink?’ Carlisle asked as he turned to look at me.

‘Urm, just a diet coke, please?’ for some reason, I directed my answer at Carlisle and posed it more as a question.

‘And to eat?’

I didn’t have an answer to that because the menu was in Italian, which I didn’t read. I had told Carlisle before that I loved visiting Italian restaurants and I think now he may have taken that as I knew what food I liked _in Italian._

I looked at him with a blank look on my face, shrugging my shoulders a little and biting my lip.

He seemed to understand, as he nodded slightly and then answered the waiter, ‘We’ll have two diet cokes then, please, and due manicotti con un contorno di pane all'aglio.’ With that he took the menu out of my shocked hands and handed both our menus over to the waiter.

The waiter gave a slight bow, tucking his notepad back into the front pocket of his little apron and turned towards the kitchen. Watching him go, I tried to rub my thighs together subtly. Carlisle speaking Italian was _hot_. I could feel my face flush and moisture gather between my legs. All of which was going above Carlisle’s head. Or he was extremely good at not showing any emotion about what he saw.

‘Are you excited about UW?’ he startled me out of my head.

‘Hmm, I wasn’t, but I think it’s starting to sink in now,’ I shared with him, trying to keep all emotion out of my voice, I carried on, ‘but I’m worried. I’m worried about Alice and Jess.’

‘I’m glad you’re getting excited; you’ll do so well at college and I’m certain you are going to love it. More importantly though, have Alice and Jess still not spoken to you since, when? It was almost a week a go now?’ I was shocked at the level of concern in his words, and voice, but I had slowly been getting used to it over the past two weeks.

The waiter appeared before I could answer, setting our drinks down in front of us. I showed my gratitude by smiling and took a sip through the straw.

‘Almost a week. I think I spoke to them last Tuesday? I mean, I get why normal friends would be a little concerned, no offence, but I’d only understand that if they didn’t know what had happened, you know?’

The conversation centered mostly around my two best friends and how I felt with them ignoring me for the rest of the meal. I’d also tried getting Carlisle to tell me about his family, and from what he said, they sounded amazing. The Cullen family seemed so family orientated which was something I had never really experienced during my childhood as it was just Charlie and myself. When I told Carlisle this, he had a sad look on his face, and he looked like he was holding something back. We were having such a good time, I didn’t mention it, instead I defended my childhood. That was hold the waiter found us to ask if we wanted the bill.

‘The cheque, sir?’

I went to get my purse out, but one look at Carlisle’s face told me that what I had done was a no. He wouldn’t even let me look at the bill, but I knew from glancing at the prices on the menu that it was quite expensive. It didn’t seem to phase Carlisle though, but not in a smug kind of way.

‘Ready, little girl?’

Nodding, I stood up, taking his hand when he held it out to me. Smiling back at him, he guided us out the door.

I’d been trying to build up courage all afternoon, and I finally figured I would blurt it out, ‘Why do you call me that?’

‘Took you long enough,’ he teased as he bumped into me with his hip, ‘do you like it, little girl?’ looking at me patiently.

I didn’t know how to answer; I wasn’t expecting him to come back with a question for me. I figured he’d answer it and that would be that.

‘Well, yea, you know, I think so… but why do you call me it? I am an adult, you know,’ I pulled my hand out of his and stopped where I was. Thinking about it now, I was worried that he thought of me as a kid, as a _child._

He stepped closer to me, trying to take my hand, but I wouldn’t let him. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, trying to step closer to me again.

‘No. You see me like a child, don’t you? You helped me out because it was the right thing to do, but since you found out my age, you only see me as a kid! God, I was so stupid!’ I was getting more agitated as my rant went on, my arms flailing around, keeping him at an arms distance.

He’d had enough about my rant soon enough and moved me, so I was standing between him and the railing that went around the floor of the mall, showing the floor below. He put his hands on either side of me on the rail, towering over me. I couldn’t look at him though because once again, my eyes were filling with tears.

‘I do _not_ think of you as a child,’ he said roughly, trying to get it through my head, but I wasn’t listening and instead turned my head to the side, refusing to look at him.

‘I told you before, I struggle to find people with the same tastes, remember, little girl?’ he asked, ‘No, look at me when I’m talking to you.’ He was being more forceful now, demanding my attention; it was a voice I couldn’t say no to.

‘Do you remember me telling you that, Isabella?’

Gritting my teeth, I replied, ‘Yes.’

‘Good. I’m going to give you a note that I was going to give you at the end of today, but I’m going to give it to you now. When you get home, you’re going to do as it says. I know this is scary, but I promise, little one, I don’t think of you as a child. Just trust me for a little longer,’ as he was saying this, his hands came up to either side of my face, holding it gently while rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs. Gulping, I decided to trust him and looked into his eyes. Nodding, I showed him that I trusted him. The way he held my gaze with his own felt like his eyes were looking into my soul.

Before I knew what was happening, he had titled my face up to his, meeting me half way with lips on mine. They moved softly, never hesitantly, but gentle. It was different from the kisses I was used to from boys like Paul, Carlisle wasn’t in a rush, he was taking him time. He when he moved his hand to my neck, titling my head, and deepened the kiss it wasn’t rushed. I could feel myself getting weak at the knees, light headed, but as he pulled away, I knew one thing was for certain, he did not think of me as a child.

Pulling away from me, he looked at me, smiling and pulling my head forward gently, kissing my forehead.

‘Ok, little girl?’

Giggling softly, I nodded, ‘I’m good. You’re good. We’re good.’

‘Glad to hear it,’ he said before he pressed his lips against my own for a quick kiss.

Looking at his watch, he sighed, and I knew our time was up.

‘It’s turning five o’clock, little girl. It’s time you get home,’ he said as he pulled back, taking my hand.

Nodding, I let him guide me to the car park. We spoke softly on the way about what I would be getting up to in the following weeks before I headed off to UW.

Eventually we made it to my truck, and I laughed as he crinkled his nose up at the look of my truck.

‘Is this thing safe?’

‘Of course, it is! How dare you say otherwise?’

He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me, letting me rest my head on his chest as I wound my arms around his waist. It felt amazing to be wrapped up in his arms. He made me feel safe. Plus, he smelt so good! But the hug was over to sudden for me, he was pulling back.

‘Here, do as the note says when you get in,’ he was passing me a folded-up piece of paper, and as I went to open it, he put his hand over it, repeating, ‘when you get in, little girl.’ Looking at me pointedly.

Blushing as I nodded, I put the note in my bag.

Once he was happy that I wasn’t going to read it before I got home, he lifted my chin, making me look into his eyes, ‘Be safe and text me when you get home. No mobile and driving, Isabella. I’ll see you soon!’

‘Promise, no phone and driving. Bye, Carlisle,’ I said before standing on tip toes and pecking him on the lips. I didn’t wait for him to say anything else, I got in my truck and waved.

The four hour drive home gave me a lot to think about and I _really_ wanted to pull over and read the note, but I had promised. The promise was making the drive home super slow. But, eventually, I made it home, pulling up in the deserted drive way and rushing into the house.

Making a beeline to my bedroom, the clothes that I was wearing were thrown to the floor in a messy pile, and I quickly changed into some comfortable pyjamas. They were made up of silky, dark blue shorts and a matching strappy camisole with white lace around the neckline. Once I was changed, I rushed to the bathroom, washing my face and pulling my long hair into a messy bun, keeping it out of my face. Happy with that, I then skipped down the stairs, trying to be careful not to fall, stopping once I was in the kitchen.

A note of the white fridge caught my eye, mostly because it was written on a little, bright pink, sticky note:

_Bells,_

_I’ve left you a salad in the fridge,_

_Figured you wouldn’t wanna eat a lot after your day out,_

_Make sure you eat it, please._

_I’ll see you at breakfast._

_Be good._

_Love ya,_

_Dad._

Grinning, I investigated the fridge and found it straight away. Charlie had put the steak and garlic salad in my Winnie the Pooh bowl that we had brought a few years ago when we’d visited the Disney store out of town. Popping it on the side and disposing of the cling film that covered the bowl, I grabbed myself a bottle of water and headed into the living room. But as I sat on the sofa, I jumped back up: I’d forgotten my laptop in my rush to start looking into the note. Once again, I bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time, grabbed it, and then again took two stairs at a time downstairs. Finally, I was settled on the sofa. My laptop, dinner, drink and the note all sat in the right place on the long coffee table.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up the folded piece of paper Carlisle had given me and slowly started to unfold it. The way I was unfolding the seemingly harmful, ordinary piece of white lined paper was as if it were going to jump out a bite me. Which was silly, yet I was nervous all the same. I didn’t understand why he couldn’t just tell me what he needed to say; why did he have to be all mysterious about it. It felt like I was in seventh grade again and being passed a note by a boy that said ‘tick one box. Do you like me?’ But this wasn’t just any boy. Hell, it wasn’t even a boy. Carlisle was a man. I knew that for a fact after he held me in his arms… Carlisle Cullen was _all_ man.

I took a deep breath and looked at the note, it read:

_‘Isabella,_

_Remember, I do not see you as a child and this will not change that._

_Research DD/lg,_

_Please remember to keep an open mind,_

_It will answer some of your questions,_

_And when it creates more questions, I will be happy to answer them._

_‘Til then, little girl.’_

It was the vaguest note I’d ever read. Still, I opened Google and took a leap of faith.

_End of Flashback –_

Sighing, my eyes fluttered open to the sound of someone calling my name and touching my face: pulling me from my dream about Carlisle and I’s first date. Focusing my eyes properly on the person in front of me, I saw that it was Daddy. My small smile from my dream turned into a massive grin as he moved some of the hair that was sticking to my face with his hand.

‘Hello, little girl, I take it you were having a nice nap, hmm?’ He said softly.

I nodded in answer, sticking my thumb into my mouth to suck on, while holding Dixie tighter. As I watched him, his eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of my thumb in my mouth. It was something he detested.

‘Isabella, how many times have I said not to suck your thumb? You’ll make it sore,’ as he said it, he took his right hand to my wrist and pulled my thumb from my mouth. I didn’t have time to protest as his left hand came up and popped a pacifier in its place.

Speaking around it, I mumbled, ‘Thank you, daddy.’

He smiled, again shifting my hair from my face, ‘You’re welcome, baby. Now, it’s time to get up. We’ve got two hours until Jasper and Louise get here, and you need a shower…’

‘…No, daddy, I wanna bath,’ cutting him off and demanding.

He shook his head as he spoke, ‘No can do, little girl, there’s no time for Daddy to bathe you, shower himself and cook dinner for seven. So, you’ll do as you’re told, got it?’ He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and the look in his eyes that dared me to question him. I knew from previous experience it was never wise to question Carlisle, or defy him, something which I had learnt early on.

Doing as I was told, I slipped out of bed, leaving Dixie and the pacifier behind, and followed Daddy to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

Once Carlisle had deemed me clean enough, I was able to leave him to shower himself and get myself dressed. I was about to choose my own clothes, but it seemed that Carlisle had already done that for me. Laid out on the bed was a white lacey underwear set, if you could call them that: the knickers resembled a piece of string rather than underwear. Then there was a black and white pinstriped playsuit, it had an elasticated waist and thin straps over the shoulders with a rounded neckline that thankfully was quite modest. Before Carlisle could tell me I wasn’t allowed to wear them, I ran to my room after getting changed and popped my fluffy, white slipper boots on. Turning to the mirror to tie my hair in low pigtails, I nodded to myself: happy with the way I looked.

I was going to return to our bedroom and wait for Carlisle there, but I could hear him in the kitchen, and so after making sure my necklace was in place, I made my way down the stairs. I could hear him before I saw him, banging pots and pans together as he got what he needed out of the cupboards. But when I did see him, I swear my heart stopped a beat. He was wearing a pair of light blue denim jeans, tailored to his size which showed off his muscular legs and him bottom. Seeing him bottom shaped so nicely in those jeans always gave me a moment to pause. Then from the waist up, he was encased in a tight, white T-shirt stretching across his body which again showed off his muscular frame. On his feet, he wore a pair of white trainers with some logo of a brand I paid no attention to. He looked hot, and that was just the back of him.

I must have been stood there for too long, staring, because he turned around, leaning his back against our bright, white, marble kitchen counter with his arms folded against his chest. He raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me to keep staring. I turned my head to another spot in the kitchen, staring at the white brick effect wall that ran through the kitchen. As I kept my head there, almost staring out the window and onto the street, I moved only my eyes to where Carlisle was standing, biting my lip. I could see him looking me up and down, before he pushed himself off the counter and started walking towards me.

‘Now, I know I put out specific clothes for you to wear tonight, didn’t I?’ he asked rhetorically as he circled me. ‘But I don’t remember those,’ he pointed at my slipper boots, ‘being in the pile. No, I think I remember putting out your white sandals with the straps to wear. Hmm, funny, tell me, little one,’ he had stopped right in front of me, making me lift my head up to meet his eyes, ‘where did the booties come from?’

He was expecting an answer now, now that he had laid his trap. It didn’t matter what I said, it was going to be wrong. I should’ve put the sandals on, but I didn’t want them, I had wanted to wear my booties.

Trying to get myself out of trouble, I whispered, ‘but they’re comfy and cute, Daddy!’

‘That they are, little one,’ taking me by surprise and agreeing with me. ‘You can keep them on, I know how hard today has been for you.’

Jumping, I wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering, ‘thank you, Daddy! Thank you!’ It was little things like this, when he knew that I needed a little bit of comfort that I knew that he was my Prince Charming. He rocked us side to side for a little while with his arms wrapped around my waist, almost lifting me off the floor with only my tip toes left on the ground.

After a little while, he pulled back, leaning down and kissing my forehead, then both my eyelids as they fluttered shut, then the tip of my nose, and then finally kissed my lips sweetly. Smiling into the kiss, I reached up even further, pulling his neck down at the same time, and deepened the kiss. He let me as well, going even further to lift me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist, my bootie covered feet crossing at the ankles. He took a step forward, holding me against the wall and leaning into me. His tongue was now entering my mouth, deepening the kiss even further. He had me moaning against him, rubbing my centre against him, against anything I could reach. My hands going through his neatly brushed hair, messing it up. His hair wouldn’t have stayed neat for long, his hands were always running through it, well his or mine, same difference. But just as he was starting to rock back into me, the doorbell rang.

Groaning he looked down at me, ‘Looks like we’ll have to wait, little one.’ He tapped one of my thighs, setting me back down on my feet and kissing me one more time.

After he straightened out his top, and ran his hand through his hair, he made his way to our front door with me following him. He pulled it open and before anyone could say anything, I was stumbling backwards with a flood of bright orange hair following us. Louise had made her entrance. Once I had stabilised myself, and her, I brought my arms up around her, hugging her back. We’d only seen each other the other day at the club, but it seemed this was the only way we greeted each other. I held onto her probably a little tighter that normal as I still feeling low from my supposed best friends ignoring me after what they had said three weeks ago in the club.

Sensing something was wrong from the intensity of my hug, she pulled back trying to look me in the eye, but I wouldn’t remove my head from the crook of her neck. I needed the comfort that only a close friend could provide, and I knew that Louise would understand. But I hadn’t told Louise everything that had happened in the past for this to sting so much, nor had I told her that they still hadn’t spoken to me because I had avoided the subject every time we’d seen each other since the night in the club. I could feel her straining her neck to look behind her, probably looking over to Carlisle and Jasper who had been talking in the pale, olive, green hallway surrounded my pictures in dark frames.

I felt them before I heard them, and I knew instantly it who it. Carlisle had come over, putting his hand on my lower back, using the other hand to untangle me from Louise’s thin figure. As he pulled me away, he surrounded me in himself, his arms securing me inside them and kissed the side of my head before speaking.

‘Isabella isn’t having a very good time, right now, Louise. I apologise, I should have warned you both that she may be a little emotional,’ Carlisle said softly, but as he went to put his head against mine, a timer went off in the kitchen, signalling that he needed to whatever step was next in his cooking.

Louise came over then, taking my hand, ‘It’s ok, Carlisle, Bells and I are gonna go upstairs and talk,’ looking at both Carlisle and Jasper, seeing if either one of them were against the idea.

As Carlisle kissed my forehead once again, Jasper answered, ‘That’s fine, baby, we’ll be in the kitchen if you girls need us.’

After that Louise pulled me by my hand into the overly pink room that was mine, shutting the door behind us, giving us the privacy to be able to talk. Letting go of her hand, I flopped down on my bed, lying on my stomach, turning over when I felt her sit next to me. Sitting up, I grabbed Dixie and squeezed her into my chest, and looked at Louise.

Louise was gorgeous. She was around my height but looked like she had legs that went on for miles, and had a thin, yet had curves in all the right places. She had the most luscious hair: gorgeous bright, straight, thick, long, orange with lots of deep red tones that were all natural. To top it off, her looks were finished with her eyes, they were bright emerald green. I was always jealous of Louise because she was gorgeous, and she didn’t need to do anything to make her so. She was effortlessly beautiful, inside and out.

She was looking at me with sympathy in her eyes, even if she didn’t know what was going on. Before I said anything, she came and sat next to me, taking one of my hands in hers, squeezing it tight.

‘So… you know we ran into Alice and Jess at the club?’

‘When? That time three weeks ago?’ she asked incredulously.

‘Yup, that time would be the only time because I haven’t seen them since then,’ I answered her.

‘But they might be busy, you know at home because they’re moving to New York?’

‘I’m not upset because they’re busy! I’m upset because of what they said three weeks ago _and_ because they’re ignoring me! I rang them today, both of them, and when I called, it didn’t even go to voicemail, it didn’t even ring! So, I text them and nothing, absolutely nothing! How could they be so harsh? They told me that I’m nothing more than a _slave_ to Daddy! A slave!’ my voice was getting higher in pitch as I was talking. Louise was rubbing my back as she listened, trying to keep me calm, but it wasn’t working. I was now in floods of tears and hyperventilating as I tried speaking, ‘They’re meant to be my best friends… and, and they just call me a slave! Who does that? And now they’re ignoring me, I did no-noth-nothing wrong! Did I? Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, of course, you didn’t. Don’t you dare think that!’

‘But then why aren’t they talking to me?’ I sobbed.

‘I don’t know, honey, I’m sorry,’ she said before wrapping me in her arms again, letting me cry as much as I needed to.

I didn’t know how long we were there for, in my room, but by the time Jasper came to get us, we were lying down on my bed. Louise was lying on her back with me resting my head on her shoulder with her arm around my waist. I felt her stretch her neck so she could see who had walked through the door. I refused to move. I was too exhausted from the crying. I had been crying over it for three weeks, but I wasn’t sure if anyone knew.

‘Bells, darlin, you girls need to come down for dinner,’ I heard Jasper whisper quietly. As he said it, Louise gently removed herself from me and got off the bed.

Squeezing my eyes closed even harder than they already were, I shook my head, squeezing Dixie to my chest tightly. I wasn’t moving. Dixie and I were staying where we were.

The door opened. The door closed. I squeezed Dixie closer.

I felt the bed dip next to me and a hand come and stroke my arm, ‘Your daddy told me what’s going on, darlin, and neither of us are happy about it, trust me, but you can’t stay up here forever.’ I opened my eyes, watching Jasper comforting me, trying to coax me to come downstairs. ‘Come on, little one, we gotta get downstairs before Daddy and Lou Lou eat all the yummy pasta because, I heard, it’s a little girls favourite. Do you know who that little girl is, hmmm?’ he asked me in a teasing voice.

‘Can Dixie come?’

‘Hmm, I’m sure that can be arranged, little darlin,’ he smiled at me, holding a hand out to me. Taking his hand, he guided me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Daddy had set up the dining table ready for us to eat.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the archway that led into the kitchen, I ran to Carlisle, throwing my arms round him and squeezing.

‘No more crying, baby, let’s have a nice dinner, yes?’

Nodding, I sat down in the chair he had pulled out for me. It was opposite Louise who poked her tongue at me, making me laugh.

Carlisle and Jasper filled both Louise’s and my plate with spaghetti Bolognese before putting generous amounts on their own plates.

‘Hmmm,’ I breathed in the aroma, ‘it smells so good!’

‘Thank you, little one, now eat it before it gets cold,’ Carlisle answered me.

Conversation during dinner flowed lightly, no one bringing up what was bothering me, which I was grateful for. It was just four friends having dinner together. We joked about the club and how much fun I was having working there; I told stories of what Mary-Anne and I had gotten up to – some of which caused Carlisle to glare at me, like the time we had drawn on the concrete outside with what we thought was chalk, yet it turned out to be markers, who know markers could look so much like chalks – and Louise had told us about the activities she partakes in now that school was out for the summer.

We had finished eating when Louise brought up my career choice, or rather lack of career choice at the moment.

‘I just don’t know what I want to do, why is that such a bad thing?’ I asked, directing my question at Louise with raised eyebrows.

‘What are you going to do with all your free time then? Just sit around and work at the club now and again?’ she retorted.

‘I never said that I was going to just sit around,’ I spat out.

‘Maybe you two should cool this conversation for a while and turn your attentions to tidying up?’ Carlisle instructed both of us. I’m not sure he expected us to turn and glare at him though because I got a whisper of, ‘I wouldn’t push it, little girl.’

And so, biting my lip, I stood from the table and started clearing the plates. Louise followed in suit and started helping as the two men moved towards the living room. We worked in silence for a while, or at least until said two men were not in earshot.

‘You need to make a choice! You can’t just wait for something to fall in your lap, Bella,’ Louise started again.

‘I never said that, I’m just not certain of what I want to do right now. Is that so bad?’

‘It is if you’re stuck working at the club the rest of your life!’

‘Yea, as if those two would ever let that happen,’ I retorted.

‘I get it, you’re upset because your best friends are moving on without you, but that’s not always a bad thing.’

‘How is my best friends not allowing me in on their plans and be harsh to me anything to do with my career?’

‘What career?’

‘Thank you, Lou, for always being there for me,’ I said, glaring at her. ‘Maybe I don’t want to go to work, maybe I want to start a family, ever think of that?’ At this point, we had stopped what we were doing and stood across from one another, mimicking the other’s pose and standing with our arms across our chests.

‘That is the most stupid idea I have ever heard of!’ she’d said it loud enough that the other two were now walking back towards the kitchen, but I was angry enough that I didn’t take any notice of it.

‘How dare you?’ I went to carry on, but she interrupted.

‘You’re only just turning twenty-two and even then that’s too young! What are you going to do when you see all your friends with their successful career, hmm? You’re gonna get jealous and where’s that going to get you?’

 I knew she was egging me on, and I knew she wanted a reaction, but I couldn’t help myself.

‘I am not my mother!’ I screamed at her. ‘How dare you use that against me? How dare you suggest that all I want for the rest of my life is to follow them around? I cannot believe you right now!’ I was interrupted by Carlisle putting his hands on the tops of my arms, trying to control my outburst. I was shaking with anger. No one had ever used what the woman who birthed me against me.

‘Louise, I think it’s time you apologise,’ Jasper said to her, deadly calm, and when she didn’t do as he said, his voice got even scarier, ‘Now, Louise!’

‘No,’ she defied him, ‘I will not apologise. She cannot think about having a family yet when she hasn’t even tried having a career!’

‘That is not your choice to make and you have upset our friend, so you either apologise or else,’ Jasper responded.

I, however, was trying to keep my crying as quiet as possible. It was bad enough Alice and Jess weren’t talking to me, I was used to them being bitches, but I wasn’t used to Louise acting like this. It hurt. A lot.

Jasper turned to Carlisle and me, his hand wrapped firmly around Louise’s wrist, and spoke softly, I guess trying not to upset me even more that I was, ‘I’m sorry, I think we’ll be leaving now. Carlisle, I’ll talk to you in the week. Bells, stay strong, darlin.’ Carlisle left me in the kitchen as he showed them out, standing at the door for a little while as he spoke to Jasper.

Numbly, I grabbed Dixie off the unused chair at the end of the table and walked to the living room, sitting in Carlisle’s big, comfy armchair. I pulled my legs up over the side of the armchair, sitting to the side, as I cuddled Dixie. Resting my head to the side on the back of the chair, I sighed, trying to calm myself down. I knew that Louise was big on women having careers and not only being at home raising a family, but I wasn’t saying that I thought all women should stay at home with the children. Hell, my father had raised me to be an independent woman with my own career. And still she tried comparing me to my mother, a woman that was never should have had any children, she wasn’t capable of caring for anyone else other than herself and the new flavour of the month.

Having a family, I knew, was a bit of a sore subject for Louise. I knew that she wasn’t able to have children herself, but I had never been told why, and I had never asked. But for that reason alone, I thought she would understand wanting to start a family as soon as we could. I thought that maybe she would understand why it was so important to me. I had never had the typical family, I grew up with a single father, and it was important for me to be able to give any child we had the childhood my friends had had, the childhood that Carlisle had had, the childhood that little Mary-Anne has. On top of that, I figured that being a second-grade teacher she would understand why I would want a child.

I was still thinking about it when Carlisle came in. I was staring at the fireplace that held our family photos: there were photos of both him and myself growing up with our families, and then photos of our niece with both of us, but sitting front and centre, Carlisle had placed a photo of myself holding Mary-Anne on my lap, her snuggling against me as I smiled down at her. I had hoped one day that it would be replaced with a picture of Carlisle, our child and myself.

‘It’s a beautiful picture, little one. A beautiful picture of both my girls,’ he said as he knelt on the floor in front of the chair. As he turned to look at me, he took hold of my hand, squeezing, allowing me to borrow some of his strength, ‘She didn’t mean it, baby, I promise. The topic is a sensitive one to say the least, you know that,’ I went to interrupt him, but he wouldn’t let me, ‘I’m not saying it’s your fault or that you shouldn’t be able to talk about it. I’m just explaining why she may have blown up. She hates seeing you upset, and the girls doing so has put her on edge. I promise you; Louise loves you; you’ll see.’

I nodded, not wanting to look at him as the tears ran down my cheeks. I hate fighting with people. This _thing_ with Alice and Jess had taken its toll, but I had never fought with Louise before. Yes, she was a good decade or older than me, but we connected on a level that I’d never shared with a friend before. She truly was my sister.

Looking at Carlisle, I promised, ‘I’m gonna text her in the week and make sure she’s ok. Maybe we could have a sleepover?’

‘I think that would be a great idea, baby, I’m sure she’ll love it. Just give her a few days.’ He watched me nod in agreement and then spoke again, ‘Now, movie down here or in bed? Because it is noooooow,’ he quickly looked at his watch, ‘half ten.’

‘I’m sleepy, daddy,’ I replied to him.

‘Bed it is then,’ he said smiling, ‘You go on up and brush your teeth and I’ll lock up.’ He pulled me up from the chair till I was standing, patting my behind as I walked away. Laughing, I carried on upstairs to do as I was told.

Before I knew we were snuggled up in the big bed, my head on Carlisle’s shoulder as we put a movie on. I wasn’t too sure what we were watching, my eyes were growing heavier as the seconds went on.

_Flashback (August 2014):_

Pressing the _Enter_ button my keyboard at the same time as I closed my eyes, I didn’t know what to expect. As well read as I was, I had no clue what ‘DD/lg’ meant and I was praying Google knew what it was supposed to mean because it seemed extremely vague to me. Letting the seconds tick by, I held my breath and opened my eyes. There were well over one-hundred _million_ hits and they all seemed to be about the same thing. At least I knew I was on the right track.

The first hit that came up was from the Urban Dictionary which, helpfully, gave me a definition as to what the letters meant. But, that was all it did: it told me what the letters stood for, but it didn’t exactly tell me what the words meant.

‘ _Daddy Dom/little girl’_

So, now all I had to do was troll through the other millions of hits and find out what it meant because I was fairly certain that it had anything to do with a father and his daughter.

Thankfully, the next link seemed a little more helpful that the _Urban Dictionary_ because it actually told me what the foreign words meant. It was, well, not what I was expecting, if I could say that and I didn’t think I could because I didn’t know what to expect.

As far as I could understand so far was that a ‘Daddy Dom’ was a type of Dominant, like a ‘Master,’ but not as brutal, and they liked to have a submissive called a ‘little.’ A ‘little’ could be male or female, and they don’t have to call their Dominant ‘Daddy,’ but from the information I was reading it was the preferred title. But just as a ‘little’ did not have to be a certain gender, neither did a the Dominant and as the gender changed so did the title. This part I kind of understood. It was part of the BDSM culture.

To get a better understanding, I searched ‘ _BDSM.’_ It seemed like a good idea at the time, until I saw how many hits that gave me, it almost tripled the number of hits. Sighing, I took a bite of my salad because I had no idea where to start. I decided to do the simple thing and dumb down the search by typing ‘ _BDSM for beginners.’_ Apparently Google doesn’t do ‘dumbing down’ because it gave me as many hits as the last search. It took me a while before I found what I deem good enough resources to give me the information I sought.

The information I was reading was about people who were willing submissive to someone and that it could be in a sexual way or not. It didn’t have to be one or the other though, it could be both. There were also lots of subcultures of _BDSM_ , it was actually very interesting to read. So, that’s what I did. I researched the main culture of it. Reading people’s testimonies and blogs about how they felt it personally and what it meant to them.

There were people who lived the lifestyle twenty-four-seven and others that lived it one day out of the week. There were people who were married and had a Dominant or submissive on the side, but there were also people who were in relationships with their Dominant or submissive. The main thing I was learning though was that the lifestyle centred around trust and acceptance, while there was also a lot of subcultures that branched off the main lifestyle.

One of those was the one Carlisle had told me to research, the _Daddy Dom/little_ lifestyle. It was very much the same as _BDSM_ in the way that it was made out of respect and trust. The main thing that all the websites had in common was that the relationship had nothing to do about incest nor did it have anything to do with paedophilia, which was comforting to know. It also explained why Carlisle was so forceful when he said he was interested in being with me because of my age. It was actually a relief to see that he was telling the truth.

The entire thing was interesting, and I couldn’t stop reading about other people’s relationship within the lifestyle. It wasn’t only the fact that it was interesting that kept me reading, it was causing my thighs to rub together as I got hotter and hotter.

There was something called age-play. It was when the submissive, the little, acted younger than they were, like a child. The things people did during age play ranged from that of wearing diapers – which had me wrinkling my nose at – to people wearing a pacifier. It ranged quite dramatically, and there was a lot of discussion over if it was age play or what was called ‘ _adult baby’_ when people did certain things. The using a pacifier and having a teddy intrigued me, but the use of a diaper did not. I would have to make sure to tell Carlisle that, but I hoped that it wouldn’t be a big deal to him, that we would be on the same page.

As the night went on, I read and read and read.

By the time I had looked at the clock, it was well gone midnight, but I couldn’t stop reading. I wanted to know more. I _needed_ to know more. I felt like I could connect to what these strangers were testifying to. Then I came across the porn.

I had never really been a fan of porn, finding it extremely unrealistic, but I couldn’t help watching it and touching myself to it. I’d had an orgasm as strong as that before, not even when I had been with someone.

And so, I continued to read into the early hours of the morning, trying to absorb as much information as I could.

I went to bed at around three in the morning, taking my laptop with me – not wanting Charlie to find it – and fell asleep straight away. I was exhausted from what I had learnt, and yet, hopeful that it was what Carlisle wanted from me. His words came back to me from our first phone call about him having differing tastes to most women. I fell asleep smiling and dreaming of a day that I would call Carlisle ‘Daddy.’

-

I woke up the next morning a lot later than usual but considering that I had gone to bed so late after my research session, it wasn’t that surprising. The first thing I did after using the bathroom was to pick up my phone, checking it to see if I had any messages. I had several messages in fact, but the latest one was the one that stuck out. It was from Carlisle:

_Isabella,_

_I am assuming since I have not heard from you that you have done your research,_

_And that you are not interested in what you have found and therefore do not want to speak to me again._

_I understand._

_I wish you the best in life, you brilliant girl._

  * _Carlisle_



It was dated this morning. I was confused though; I didn’t remember getting any other messages from him. Then it dawned on me: he was expecting me to text him last night when I got home. Calling myself an idiot, I quickly pressed the call button, hoping I would be able to catch him.

The phone rang once.

The phone rang twice.

The phone ran-

‘Hello?’

Sighing with relief, I answered, ‘I’m so sorry I didn’t text you to say I got home ok. I do want to speak to you.’

‘Isabella?’

‘Hmhmmm,’ is all I said.

‘You did your research then?’ he asked.

Puffing out a long breath, ‘Yes, I did.’

It was his turn to draw in a sharp breath, ‘What did you think?’

‘It certainly has its merits,’ I answered, letting my response sit there for a few minutes, before asking, ‘Would you really bend me over your knee and spank me?’

Laughing, he answered, ‘Is that all you want to ask? I thought you’d be screaming and running away from me after reading all that I’m sure you did last night.’

‘Why would I run?’

‘Are you telling me, little girl, that you liked what you read last night?’

All I could do again was a, ‘Hmhmmm.’

‘I think we should meet up again, if that’s what you want, and then you can ask all the questions you like,’ he said, ‘but, unfortunately, I’m not able to for the next week and I am just on my way out. It’s a Sunday at my parents’ house.’ Either I was imagining it, or he sounded quite disappointed. ‘How about you email me any questions you have if you’re free today and I will respond to them tonight before our call?’

‘I like the emailing thing,’ I answered. ‘But I do like the seeing you again thing,’ I said in a rushed voice.

Chuckling, ‘Good,’ and he gave me his email, then saying, ‘I look forward to reading it, but whatever may happen between us will be going slow, especially in that area. We will get to know each other first, understand?’ Once I had hummed in agreement, we said our goodbyes until later.

Once the call had ended, I grabbed my laptop and opened up my emails.

Typing out his email address, I attached a word document with my questions on, figuring it would be easier for him to respond to. It read:

  1. Why are you a Dominant?
  2. How do you know I am a submissive? Am I a submissive?
  3. It said it doesn’t have to be sexual, is that true?
  4. Is it sexual for you?
  5. Is it normal to get hot and bothered by someone being spanked?
  6. Would you spank me?
  7. Would it hurt?
  8. The diaper thing… do you do that?
  9. Am I normal for liking this?
  10. How many rules are there?
  11. Do you have other submissives?
  12. Do you know people who are like it, too?



It felt easier to type out my questions in an email, I felt less embarrassed to do so.

I really looked forward to his email back, but for now I needed to get dressed and try and convince my best friends that he wasn’t a weirdo. But I think I’ll leave out the research bit, they didn’t need to know everything after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7:

 

A couple of days after our dinner with Jasper and Louise, I found myself being woken up by a stupid, nagging, bleeping sound. I was lying on my stomach, with one arm curled around Dixie, wearing nothing but one of Carlisle’s T-shirts, when I looked up to see what was making the noise; the alarm clock. It was a black, digital, rectangular, clock with bright red numbers on it and it sat on Carlisle’s bedside table. Glaring at it, I could see Carlisle reach out an arm and shut it off causing me to sigh in relief.

Chuckling, Carlisle reached over, moving the hair off my face now that I was leaning on my arms, arching my upper back off the bed. “I told you not to have such a late night, little one, you knew we had to get up this early.”

I turned my glare to him, letting him know that I didn’t appreciate being told that being so tired was my own fault and that I couldn’t place the blame on anyone, but myself. My glare seemed ineffective as he stared back at me, letting me know without words that I could take the look off my face immediately. Huffing out a breath of air, I flopped back down on the bed, my face hitting the pale blue pillow case as I did so. I could feel the bed shift as Carlisle got up to move into the bathroom.

Apparently our morning had begun.

Still, I refused to move, wanting more sleep.

 Too soon for my liking, Carlisle was back in the bedroom, making everything he did much louder than it needed to be. Every drawer he opened, he banged it shut. Every time he opened the wardrobe door, he banged it as he shut it. Every time he put his foot on the floor, he thumped it down. I knew what he was doing, he wanted me up and he wanted me to do it _now._ It wasn’t working. I did not want to get up at half past eight today. I suppose you could say that I had gotten used to being a little lazy since college had stopped which meant I had been staying in bed for longer and longer each morning.

_WHACK!_

I screamed out as a hand came out of nowhere and smacked my behind, leaving behind a fire on my exposed skin.

Before I could say anything though, Carlisle beat me to it, “Up. Now. I will not tell you again. You have one warning, Isabella,” speaking through gritted teeth.

I turned my head, tears in my eyes, to the side to see where he was. He was standing at the side of the bed next to me, ready to carry on with the fiery blows to my backside. I could see by looking at his face that today was not a good day to test him, he was wearing a face of thunder.

Pushing myself up on with my hands and knees, I brought myself into a kneeling position, letting my behind sit on the heels of my feet as I brought myself to turn towards Carlisle. I was staring at his chest, clad in another of his tight T-shirts, only this one was black. I didn’t want to look at his face, scared that I’d see the thunderous look again. I didn’t seem to have much of a choice though. He used his thumb and forefinger to lift my chin, forcing me to make eye contact. I let out the air that I had, unknowingly, been holding onto as I looked at him. His face had softened.

“I have to pick up Edward and Esme today, remember?” he asked me, with a little force behind it, but he didn’t wait for an answer. “I have to pick them up to take them to the airport _after_ I drop you off to get your results. You are not going to make me late, Isabella, so I suggest you get washed and dressed. _Now._ ” He dropped my chin and walked away from me, picking up his chosen shoes for the day as he left the room to go downstairs.

Sighing, I looked behind me at the clock: it was already nine o’clock. I did not have a lot of time.

Quickly rushing through my morning routine, I skipped the shower as I had had one last night and threw on whatever clothes came to me first. As I looked in the mirror, it caused me to think back to my last exam I had taken those weeks ago: it was the same outfit as back then. It seemed oddly fitting as I thought about it while I brushed my hair, securing it into a ponytail. Once I was happy with how my hair looked, even if all I did was brush it and put a tie in it, I quickly made the bed. Then sat on it to put my white converses on (Carlisle had somehow washed them and gotten the stains out of them from the rain) and tied them, before heading downstairs.

Carlisle was in the kitchen, already sitting at the table with his breakfast: a black coffee and the newspaper. He ignored me as I walked in and took my spot opposite him. He had already made and placed my breakfast on the table for me. I frowned at my breakfast: the cornflakes looked a little soggy and miserable.

A voice spoke from behind the paper, “If you had gotten up on time, like I said, you wouldn’t be eating soggy cornflakes right now. But you didn’t. Although, I am slightly impressed that you made it down here by quarter past nine,” not giving me anytime to argue, he carried on talking, “Eat up, Isabella. We have to leave at ten and I expect you to eat them all, you have a big day ahead of you.”

Knowing not to argue, I took a bite of the cornflakes and cringed. They were disgusting. However, he was right: I did have a big day ahead of me. I was to collect my results from my time at college at half past eleven and then I had an interview at a local bookstore near the college for half past two. While in between those events, I had hoped to bump into Alice and invite her to coffee after we had picked up our results. Yet the last event was not set into stone and I hadn’t told Carlisle in fear that he would tell me that I had to come straight home from getting my results.

The bookstore I was interviewing at was not far from the college, in fact, from what I could tell, a lot of its patrons were college students. It was a rather small book store and they had only advertised part time hours, but for now, I was happy with that. Assuming I got the job, that is.

As I sat, eating my cornflakes, thinking about the day ahead, I was getting more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by. The cornflakes seemed like a huge portion by now and I was struggling as my stomach twisted and knotted with nerves. The thought of continuing with eating them was making me feel even worse and I hadn’t even gotten through half the bowl yet.

Glancing up, I saw that Carlisle was watching me from over the top of his morning paper. His blue eyes filled with concern as he watched my face which must have shown my discomfort. I must have been showing my discomfort on my face because within the same second of my eyes connecting with his, he let out a little sigh, folded his paper and put it down on the table, gently, then stood and got rid of my bowl for me. I didn’t dare say anything to him while I watched go about getting rid of the offending cornflakes.

Once he had gotten rid of them, placing my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, he knelt beside me and took my hands in his, gently. He looked at me, making sure to catch my eyes with his as he spoke softly, “It’s ok, Isabella. Today is going to be fine, you’ll get your results, and no matter what they are, I will be proud as will the family and your father. There’s no need to be worried.”

He went to carry on talking, but I interrupted him, “-but what if my results are really bad? Or I failed?”

He laughed softly and shook his head, “You won’t fail, you’re a bright girl. But think of it this way: did you do enough studying?”

Without pause, I answered him, “Yes. You know I did,” my voice was a little higher than it needed to be, slightly offended that he’d think that I hadn’t studied enough. All I did for weeks before the exams, for months even, was study! He should’ve known that because he was the one whom had helped me, along with Louise and his family. The last time we had seen my dad was around two months before the exams had started because I had told him that I had to focus all my attention on my exams, something he had just smiled at and agreed, telling me he would see for the weekend for July fourth weekend. The office at the club had only just been stripped bare of all my posters and notes that cluttered the walls and every other surface making it difficult for Carlisle or Jasper to get any paperwork done. So, forgive me if I were a little affronted when he asked if I had studied enough because he _knew_ I had!

Smirking, he replied, “Right then, _we_ both know you’ve studied enough,” making sure to give me a pointed look as he said it before continuing, “and therefore we both know you have not failed. You’ll have good enough grades to do anything you want to do, and if all what you want to do is work at the bookstore then that’s fine, too.” I think he added in the last bit when I opened my mouth ready to argue that all I wanted right now was the part time job in a bookstore till I figured out what I wanted to do for a career.

He stared at me a little while longer, letting what he had said sink in, before he stood up, pulling me with him. “Go get your bag, little one, it’s time to go. And please, try to stop worrying!”

Smiling a little at his exacerbated tone, I answered with a simple, “Yes, Daddy,” and went off to grab my bag and phone.  

The car journey on the way to the college we talked about how I wished that we could go with his brother and sister-in-law to England. Not to visit Esme’s parents, but I had always wanted to visit the English countryside, go to a traditional pub, and of course see Buckingham Palace. The thought of England had always filled me with romantic notions, and I was probably wrong about more than half of them. Like the fact that I thought that everyone went around on bikes through the countryside or that everyone in England had huge houses with lakes at the bottom of their huge gardens. I knew the second one wasn’t true as Esme had told me that her parents grew up on what she called ‘council estates’ and they had never owned a house with a garden until Esme had grown up and moved out. They had had to save up for their entire working lives to buy their own house, which did actually have a huge garden, and be part of my silly romantic notions.

Every time I spoke of England and how romantic it sounded; Carlisle always laughed. He would tell me that he could take me to Paris, again, or Vienna, or Florence if I wanted to go somewhere romantic. Something he told me again during our car journey to the college, but I shook my head. I had read books upon books set in the English countryside, books that always ended with the main character finding her true love and them having a happy life together. I was set in my ways. Ways that would always make Carlisle laugh and shake his head.

Sooner than I had liked, we were pulling up to the college, indicating that it was time to get out the car and be realistic. Looking over at Carlisle, I tried to smile, “Tell Esme I want at least one postcard!”

“I’ll be sure to tell her, o’demanding one,” he said with an eye roll before leaning over to kiss me sweetly.

As I got out the car, I turned back, and in an enthusiastically fake voice, sang, “Wish me luck!” and closed the car door, waving as I made my way over to the gymnasium.

Today was full of links to my last exam: same clothes, same gymnasium. I wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a good sign or not. Not that I really placed my faith in silly things like that, but today I wasn’t really sure of anything and so I did feel like placing my faith in silly things like fate. Hopefully, it would be a good fate and I would get the grade I worked so hard for during the past four horrific, yet the best, years of my life.

I reached the gymnasium a little earlier than expected, apparently one the few eager ones of the 2018 class. Rolling my eyes, I took a seat on a bench that was placed outside and took out my well-read book of _Pride and Prejudice,_ loosing myself in the classic novel while I waited for the doors of my future to open.

Eventually, the doors opened at quarter past eleven. Opening my bag and putting my book safely back inside, I looked around: there still weren’t as many people as I thought there would be when the doors opened. Shrugging my shoulders at the people who had not yet turned up, I tried not to judge them as they could have any number of reasons for waiting to pick up their future as I strolled into the large gymnasium. The dimly lit room had one person per table and each table held a few boxes, some more than others. The boxes were huge and clear, like the ones you’d buy to hold crafts or linen, and they were filled with brown, A4, sealed, envelopes, with a name on the front with their address. Scanning the room, I quickly found the table with the boxes full of ‘S’ and made my way over. There were a couple of people in front of me and they all seemed as nervous as I was.

Shaking, I stood before the table, trying to keep my gaze on the person I was in front of and my voice calm, “Swan. Isabella Swan, please.”

I couldn’t say who the person was, or what they were wearing, as soon as their hands went to the box, it was all I could see. Not two seconds later, I was being handed an envelope with my name on it. It was printed in black ink of a little, white sticker smack in the middle of the large envelope. Very professional looking. I wondered for a second who had to put the grades inside each one, briefly feelings sorry for whomever it was as it seemed like such a mundane task.

I waited till I had gotten outside before opening, finding myself a little corner to of the building to hide in before doing so. My hands were shaking even more now as I tried to open it.

Taking a deep breath, I held it as I took out the first bit of paper. The one that held my grade average. It read:   

**Isabella Marie Swan,**

**DOB: 30 TH July 1996**

**Class of 2018**

**Major: English Literature**

**GPA: 4.0**

I read it once. I read it twice.

I could not stop reading it. Looking for any kind of mistake. Anything to say that it was not mine. But it was. I had achieved an overall of 4.0. I couldn’t believe it. I had actually done it.

Trying to steady my breathing, I fished my phone out of my bag, immediately hitting the call button on the first of the two calls I had to make.

Carlisle answered the phone on the first ring, “I’m with Edward and Esme, baby. I take it you got-“

Before he could finish, I quickly stumbled out, “4.0. I did it. I have a GPA of 4.0 and I officially have a degree in English Literature!”

“See? I told you that you could do it, I’m so proud of you!” Carlisle answered me, along with the other two adults in the car congratulating me.

“Thank you! I’m so happy! I gotta go, I need to phone Dad!”

“Go on, baby, I’ll see you later. I love you. Good luck, not that you’ll need it!”

After saying my goodbyes and thanks again, I quickly dialled the station number. It was normally easier to get through to my dad through the station rather than calling his mobile because most days he was at work and when he wasn’t at work, he was fishing. He’d normally tell me if he were going fishing because more often than not, he wouldn’t have signal for the weekend.

After a couple of rings, the receptionist answered the phone, “Good morning, Forks Police Station. How can I help?”

“Hey, it’s Bella. Is Charlie there?” I asked politely.

“Hi, Bella. I’ll just put you through now.”

I waited a couple of rings and finally he picked up, “Hello? Chief Swan here,” obviously not being told who was on the other end.

“So, guess what I just found out, dad?”

“Bella! Oh, baby, I’ve missed you! How did the results go?” he quickly asked, sounding much perkier than the first initial ‘hello.’

“I miss you, too, Dad! You are now speaking to a UW graduate with a 4.0 GPA in English Literature!” I quickly and happily told him.

“I am so proud of you! Wait till I tell Billy and the guys, they’re going to be so proud, too, baby!”

“Aw, thank you, it means a lot.”

The conversation carried on for a couple of minutes longer until Charlie had to go as one of his deputies were now calling through the radio, but not before he had me promising again that Carlisle and I were coming down to Forks for the celebrations for the Fourth, again.

Smiling after the phone calls to most of the important people in my life, I made my way through the crowds of people that had now shown up to get their results and bumped into Jessica by the gates. I was slightly surprised to see her here; I didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes. I figured that Alice would have had her final grades mailed to her in New York.

Quickly regaining control over my brain, I brightly returned the ‘hello’ Jessica had just given me.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Well, it is result day and Alice did go to school here, so it’s not really that hard to work out,” Jess was talking to me as if I were an idiot which grated on my nerves quite a bit.

“Yeah, I get that. I just thought with you both ignoring me,” I said as I looked at her pointedly, which she looked away from and stared into the distance, “that you’d moved to New York already!”

Before she could answer though, Alice bounced over with her usual hyperactivity and spoke only to Jess, “I’ve got it,” she sang as she shoved the white piece of paper in Jess’ hands.

I waited a couple of minutes while Jess hugged her and congratulated her before I said anything. It was obvious I was going to be ignored unless I did say something.

Without greeting her, I asked, “Did you get the grade you wanted?” but at the look of her face, I added, “Or the grade you _needed?_ ”

Slowly, Alice turned to me with a rather fake smile plastered on her face, “I got a 2.9, so yes, I got what I _needed_ ,” gritting her teeth as she said so. I got the distinct impression that it was not what she had wanted her final grade to be, but she should have spent more time studying her history rather than studying which man to poach and experimenting on how much alcohol she could partake in before she lost consciousness. “Did you get what you _need_?” she asked me.

Smiling at her, I answered her, “Yes, all my studying paid off, thank god, and I got A’s across the board.” I was feeling slightly smug and more than a little proud of myself.

Jessica was the one that answered me though, sounding a sceptical, “You’re saying you got a 4.0?”

I answered only with a nod, and changed the conversation, “Are you two free for coffee? I’ve got a couple of hours free.”

They looked at each other before nodding at me, and so we walked to the nearest café to campus in silence. It was a little awkward, I hated it. The two girls I had grown up with and shared most of my experiences with were now pretty much against me and I had no idea why. I knew that they didn’t like Carlisle, they never had, but for them to be as cruel as they were to me and then ignore me, wasn’t like them. For them to act as if I wasn’t their best friend wasn’t like them either. I knew that I had grown extremely close to Louise and I classed her as my best friend, but Alice and Jess were meant to be my _sisters_.

And yet here we were.

Within ten minutes we had reached the café. It was a normal campus Starbucks, normally filled with students, but today it was almost empty for almost everyone had gone home for the summer. Once we had ordered and received our drinks, we found a small square table to sit at, each of us in a brown leather armchair.

Alice spoke first, “We have an hour and then we have to go.”

“Oh, okay then,” I wasn’t really sure on what to say, they had been ignoring me and now all they could give me was an hour of their time. Granted I wasn’t able to spend all day with them, but I had a feeling their reasoning was not as sincere as mine. “What are you guys up to today then?”

Jess was the one that answered, “This and that, really, but we’ve got to get ready for the move. We’re going back home tonight.”

“To Forks?” I clarified, at which they both nodded. “How long are you going to be home for? Will you be there for the celebration at La Push next weekend?” I genuinely wanted to know if I would see them when I went home for the weekend.

This time, Alice answered, “We’re not going to La Push next weekend.” Leaving out any detail of how long they would be staying in Forks for. Before I could say anything else, she carried on, “What are you doing today then?”

Before I could answer the question, Jess muttered something under her breath something which sounded suspiciously like, “Doing Carlisle’s bidding, no doubt.”

Ignoring her, I answered Alice’s question, “I have an interview at a local bookstore at around two.”

Jess then decided to speak up, “A bookstore? Are you serious? You can’t tell me Charlie is happy with that? You’ve just been told you have a GPA of 4.0 and you’ll be working in a bookstore!” She looked like her face couldn’t quite believe it, her voice certainly sounded like she couldn’t. But once again, before I could answer, she spoke, “Well, at least Carlisle will be happy with that.”

Alice looked like she was about to put her opinion on the table, but before she could I decided I would be the one to speak, “Yes, Carlisle is happy. He is happy with whatever I choose to do and so is my dad! I want some time out before I make my next step, what’s so wrong with that?”

Alice answered me then, “Nothing is wrong with wanting time out… if it’s your choice. But you’ve always wanted so much more than working at a… a bookstore!”

“It is what I want. Carlisle thinks I could do so much more than that, you know with my 4.0 GPA,” I was fed up of having them on my back with opinions which were just _wrong! “_ If you don’t like it, tough! But what happened to always supporting one another and always being there for each other? You’ve both been really crappy friends lately and I’m done! Text me when you get over yourselves. Goodbye.” And with that, I walked out of the coffee shop, but not without hearing them voice out loud their doubts of me actually achieving the grades I told them I had received.

I wasn’t angry, I was pissed off! I couldn’t believe the audacity of the pair of them. We’d been friends since kindergarten, thrown together by our parents as we grew up, going through the struggles of pretty much everything together. But now, now they were just acting like a pair of bitches. If they had doubts about Carlisle fine, but he had proven himself to them time and time, again, when he didn’t even need to. He had been there for me since we had first met him when we had snuck into his club that first time and yet, they hated him. Shaking my head, angrily, I wiped the tears away and tried not to think of all the times I had been there for them, even through the times where they were being blatantly stupid.

Once I finally reached home, I was glad that Carlisle wouldn’t be here and that he would be on his way back from the airport after dropping off his brother and his family because I slammed the front door closed. In fact, I slammed every door that I opened on way through the house: the front door, the kitchen door, the cupboard doors, the bedroom door, the bathroom door and the wardrobe door. He would be going mental if he saw me now, slamming all the doors, and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t forgive me even if I did tell him the reason.

I decided to have some lunch after I took a shower to try and calm myself down, but while I was in the shower all I could think back to was the first time I had to reach out to the girls after meeting Carlisle.

_Flashback (August 2014):_

While I was getting dressed, I text Alice and Jess asking them if they had anything planned today, but I only heard back from Alice telling me that they were just chilling at her house for the day as her parents were out. Figuring that it was best to speak to them on neutral grounds, I text back and asked them if they would mind meeting me at La Push. I didn’t tell them why and they didn’t ask. However, I was determined to convince them that Carlisle was in fact not a weirdo.

Eventually, Alice text back saying they would meet me in about an hour because neither of them were ready. That was fine with me, I would take a slow drive down to La Push beach and wait for them there. The beach had always made me feel more at peace when there were things going on. Charlie had always gone fishing with a couple of the men that lived down on La Push and were part of the Quileute Tribe, which meant when I wasn’t with Jess or Alice, I was with the kids of the tribe. The Black family were like family to Charlie and me. His best friend, Billy Black, had three kids: two girls and a boy. The girls were twins are older than I was, they’d both left the nest a few years ago to go to college and start a new life somewhere new, while Billy’s son, Jacob, was a couple of years younger than me, but we got along well.

Today, though, I was hoping that I wouldn’t run into Billy or Jacob because I didn’t want one of the girls to let slip about me seeing Carlisle. That would not go over well with Charlie. I would tell him when the time was right, but now was not that time. Charlie had a hard time when I was with any boy, and I think it was safe to say that Carlisle was no _boy_. He was only a couple of years younger than Charlie, something I knew wouldn’t go down well with him. But in time, I would tell him.

Once I made it to La Push, I drove over to the beach and parked in front of it in one of the bays, praying again that I wouldn’t be noticed by the Blacks or their friends. Getting out of the car, I locked it up, taking only my phone with me and sat on a piece of wood that had washed up on the beach. Obviously in Washington, the sand would never be dry with how heavy the waves washed in on the many rainy days we had, and I did not want a wet bum for this conversation.

Watching the waves out on the horizon, I didn’t notice when Jess’ car pulled up until the girls were standing in front of me on the beach. Smiling, I stood up, enveloping them both in a hug in greeting.

“So, what’d you wanna talk about? And why’d it have to be all the way down here? We’ve got a free house, you know?” Alice asked all her three questions at once without so much as a breath in between.

“Because I wanted to talk to you about Carlisle and I don’t really want your parents walking in at any given time. It’s just between us at the moment, you know, until I know where it’s going,” I answered her, hoping they’d understand.

They both sat down next to me with me in the middle before Jess answered, “Till you know where it’s going? We know where it’s going: he wants in your knickers!” bumping me with her shoulder as she did.

“I really think if you got to know him, you wouldn’t think so little of him,” I argued.

Alice took a breath before answering, “Well, how did your date go?”

“He was, was the perfect gentleman. He didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to-“

I was interrupted by Jess, “-who _wouldn’t_ want him to do anything? He hot!”

“Yes, thank you, Jess,” I said, glaring at her, she responded with a shrug of the shoulders and a look that said she didn’t care. “He took me to this gorgeous Italian restaurant, it was amazing. Honestly, the food was to die for! And he payed for everything; he held my hand but not before I gave him permission to; he kissed me. Oh, my god. The kiss. I was in heaven. And he’s so intelligent. He sees me more than just something to sleep with,” I gushed, looking right at Jess when I mentioned the last bit, before carrying on, “He wants to see me again. He was interested in what I want to do at school. He’s just amazing. He makes every guy I’ve ever met or gone out with here pale in comparison.”

“How was his kissing?” Alice asked.

“Better than Paul?” Jess asked without letting Alice’s question settle, knowing how long I had had a _thing_ with Paul.

“Much better than Paul, honestly, guys, I can see myself falling for him. He’s intelligent, family orientated, he has his own business, he’s interested in what I do, he’s just… amazing.”

“So, how old is he?” I wasn’t sure which one of them asked, I was pretty sure they both had.

“Promise not to freak out?” I said as I stood up, looking at both of them.

They both nodded quickly, and waited while I pulled and twisted my hands, knowing this would either go well or badly.

Taking a deep breath, I answered them quietly, “Thirty-five.”

Silence followed my answer.

They said nothing.

Their jaws were slack.

Still nothing.

I waited with my breath held.

Finally, they answered, but I had no idea what they were saying because they’d both stood up and were firing questions off at once, waving their hands about as they spoke. I stood there, blushing, but figured they’d have to get it out of their system at some point; this may as well be it.

“Are you finished?” I asked them both once they’d settled down. They answered with a nod. I let out the breath I had been holding unconsciously. Silence followed. I didn’t know what else to say. I had told them how I felt, how amazing he was, and how old he is, but what else was there to say?

Jess answered that question though with, “Is he rich?”

“What? I don’t know! Who asks that on the first date?” I asked, a little outraged, but before she could answer, I added “Other than your mother!” which shut her up.

We spent the next couple of hours at the beach, talking about Carlisle and when I was next seeing him and about the party that was being held in the following week. Alice’s parents were going away for a couple of days in the week which meant Alice _had_ to throw a party apparently. I didn’t tell them about the promise I had made Carlisle about not drinking.

_End of flashback._

Stepping out of the shower, I shook my head with how simple things were back then and decided to let it go. I’d leave the ball in Jess and Alice’s court as there was nothing else I could do. Quickly getting dressed in a pair of smart, black trousers, a white tank top and a fitted black blazer, with a black pair of black flats and made myself some lunch quickly. The interview was at two, and it was quickly approaching quarter past one, which meant I had to leave soon, if not now. And so, I did. I put on my rain jacket and started my walk to the book shop.

I got there with around ten minutes to spare and let the shop assistant know that I was there for an interview. She was a pretty young girl, who looked like she’d just left high school or her first year of college. She told me that she would let the manager know and to take a look around the shop for a couple of minutes.

The shop had pretty much two sections: a large section was fiction, with different sections in, while the other section was a lot smaller, holding the non-fiction books. There were far fewer sections in the non-fiction side, something I found strange because it was so close to the college. Before I could look even further an older woman came out, she looked a little older than Carlisle’s parents were: maybe in her seventies.

“Hello, Isabella, I presume?” she asked.

“Yes, but Bella, please.”

Smiling, she gestured with her arm, “This way, please,” showing me to what must have been her office out back. The office has a small desk in with a comfortable, but old, black computer chair behind it and other than the laptop sat on top of it, the only other things in the room were boxes and books. Books seemed to line the floor and the walls, stacked up on one another. How she managed to find anything in here, I wasn’t sure.

Smiling, I took a seat in the only other chair in the room on the opposite side of the desk. I doubted that it was always there, but I took a seat, nonetheless.

“I’m Mrs. Ordon, dear, I own the store and out front is my granddaughter, Olivia,” she politely introduced herself.

“It’s nice to meet you both, Mrs. Ordon,” I smiled. I could feel my stomach that was filled with knots begin to relax at the warm greeting.

“Now, you’ve just finished college?” she asked.

“Yes, I have a degree in English Lit.”

“Wonderful,” she smiled, “Now, I can only offer you a part time position because we’re only open from nine to four thirty, Monday to Friday, is that alright?”

I was confused. She didn’t ask me any other questions, just that one. I managed to stutter out a ‘Yes, that’s perfect.”

“Wonderful! When can you start?” she asked.

“Oh, after next weekend if that’s ok?”

“That will do just fine, dear,” and with that she showed me around the place and introduced me properly to Olivia.

After saying signing the contract and saying my goodbyes, I made my way home, quite happy with myself. Even with the girls acting like they were, I had a degree with a good grade, Carlisle, and now a job. With my good mood, the walk home felt as though it didn’t take long, thankfully. All I wanted to do was get home to Carlisle and celebrate the mostly good day I’d had.

As I walked up the road to the house, I saw that the massive jeep was parked in front of the house causing me to smile even more: Carlisle was home. As soon as I walked through the gate to our front garden, the front door swung open.

“There is my smart girl! How did the interview go? Good, I take it from the look on your face,” Carlisle grinned at me before taking me into his arms.

Beaming at him as I tilted my neck back, I answered, “It went well, I start once we’re back from dad’s!”

Wrapping his arms around my waist, I moved my arms to round his neck as he swung me around in a circle in the hall way in joy, while he exclaimed, “We need to celebrate! Why don’t we go for dinner, just the two of us, then swing by the club and let Louise and Jazz know the good news?”

I was so happy with my face buried in his neck, taking in his unique smell, to answer him with words so I nodded my consent to his plans while he kicked the door shut with his foot. Somewhere during out conversation, my legs ended up wrapped around his waist, crossed at the ankles behind his back. He walked us to the living room, my face still buried in his neck, and sat down on his armchair with me in his lap, straddling him.

Moving his arms from around my waist, he brought one hand to my neck, pulling my face to his, and the other went to my behind, pulling me even tighter against him, letting me feel how happy he was to see me. As he bent his head to kiss me, I moaned as I felt him rock into my centre, annoyed with myself that I had chosen to wear trousers instead of a skirt. Nevertheless, the kiss and the grinding quickly took my mind off the matter of what I was wearing and put my mind squarely on the feel of what he was doing to me.

The kiss was forceful. Rough. Exhilarating. I could feel how much Carlisle wanted me as he poured it all into the kiss. Before long, I was gasping for air, and so he moved to my jaw, nipping it as he went, and then nipping at either side of my neck causing me to moan. As he kissed his way down my neck, I pushed my neck into his mouth more, wanting him to mark me, but he just chuckled and shook his head slightly. I huffed, but it soon turned into a moan. His hands made quick work of my blazer and soon my tank top was on the floor, too. Not wanting to be the only one with clothes off and wanting to see Carlisle’s muscular chest, I tore his T-shirt off, huffing and pulling when it got stuck. Laughing, he pulled it over his own head, and as soon as he did, my mouth was back on his; my hands trailing over his chest and downwards towards his belt buckle.

Making quick work of it, I then opened his trousers, moaning as the nipped at my neck, making his way down to my breasts. With a quick flick of his wrist, my bra was gone and I was moaning embarrassingly loudly by his administrations on my nipples. One hand was twisting and pulling on one, while the other was being bitten and teased by his mouth. Throwing my head back, I moaned, thrusting my centre into his. It didn’t take him long before he was pushing me to stand, allowing him to open my trousers, pulling them and my barely them black knickers down my legs and out of sight.

His hand came up to my core, touching everywhere but my bud of nerves. Everywhere but where I needed him. He was still sitting with his legs open as he passed his fingertips through my wetness, spreading it.

“Look how wet you are, Isabella, your bare pussy is glistening,” he commanded me.

All I could do was moan embarrassingly loud, again. I could feel my hips rocking, trying to get him to touch me where I needed it, but he kept on teasing me, taking one of my hardened nipples into his mouth again. At the same time as he bit down on it, he thrust three fingers inside me. I screamed out. I couldn’t speak. My eyes shot open. I could feel him, stretching me along with the pain. He was unravelling me and quickly.

His fingers were moving in and out of me, fast. He was watching me now. Watching me unravel as I got closer and closer. But then, just before I could come undone, he pulled his fingers from me. Leaving me feeling empty inside. I stared at him, not quite believing he’d leave me like this, but he was more interested in sucking the juices off his fingers, smirking at me as he did so.

“On your knees, Isabella,” he demanded as soon as he had sucked his fingers dry of the taste of me.

Quickly I sank to my knees, swallowing hard, my mouth going dry.

He’d taken his hard cock out of his trousers and was stroking it slowly, watching me watch as his hand went up and down, as his thumb swiped over the head making him hiss. He did this a couple of times and I was so interested in what he was doing, I didn’t notice his hand come out and tangle in my hair until it pulled me closer and brought me closer to his cock. I looked up at him under my lashes, swiping my tongue out to wet my lips, wishing that he was inside me one way or the other.

Just as my hand was about to inch closer to my clit, he spoke, “Hands on my legs now.” I did as he said, my mouth gaping at how he could’ve known. But before I could say anything, he had forced my head down on his cock, making me take all of him, causing my throat to constrict.

Gagging, I tried to move my head back up, but, for a second, he held my head, before letting me back up. Once I was up and took a breath, he pushed my head back down on his cock, groaning as my mouth took him in. His hips came up to meet my mouth and then he pulled my head back up and off him.

Letting go of my hair, he rubbed my cheek with his hand, “Go on, Isabella, you know you want to.”

And I did. I wanted his thick, hard cock in my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took as much of him in my mouth as I could, using my hands for what I couldn’t reach. He tasted salty, but I didn’t care because it was all him. Having him in my mouth and hearing him moan my name had me dripping with wetness, I could feel it dripping down my thighs as I rubbed them together. I moaned as I went down on his cock again. And again. And again.

Before I could make him cum, he grabbed my hair and pulled me off him and onto the arm of the sofa, bending me over. I couldn’t think. My head wasn’t making sense. All I knew is that I needed Carlisle’s cock any way he would give it to me. I didn’t have to wait for long.

He was behind me as soon as he moved me, grabbing my bum and groping it. Before I could think, he slammed inside of me. Screaming out his name over and over, all I could feel was him. His hand in my hair, pulling my head backwards, his legs slamming against the back of mine as he thrust in and out of me, pounding into me, stretching and filling me to the hilt.

“Nnngh, yes, oh, god… nnngh,” was all I could manage over and over as he made me cum more than once.

His pace quickened and he was pounding into me without fully leaving me and if it weren’t for my hair then I’d be half way across the sofa. Quicker. Harder. It was a punishing rate. And then he buried himself to the hilt, holding me against him and I could feel him spasm before moaning out and spilling himself inside me. He almost collapsed on top of me but caught himself.

We both moaned as he pulled himself out of me, quickly reaching down for his shirt to clean me up before picking me up to take me to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8:

Carlisle had taken me to a nice Chinese restaurant for dinner, treating me to one of my favourite foods. It was a buffet style restaurant where you pay a certain amount, then help yourself. It was safe to say, I was stuffed. I’d eaten more than I probably should have, but Carlisle wanted me to try pretty much one of everything. One of our rules had always been that I had to eat at least two meals a day, but try and manage three, if I could. It had been set pretty early on in our relationship because Carlisle soon worked out that I didn’t really stick to mealtimes and I was terrible at making sure I ate throughout the day. Instead, I preferred waiting until Charlie got home from work to have dinner as I hated eating alone. The times that I was with the girls, they just didn’t seem to eat, so unless we had plans to go out for dinner, food wasn’t really brought up. So, as often as he could, Carlisle would make sure I was eating plenty and not just one meal. It took a while to get used to, but I could normally manage the two meals a day now.

The restaurant itself was really large with too many tables crammed into the space they had; it was slightly uncomfortable at times because you seemed to be sitting on top of everyone else. The chairs and tables weren’t anything special either: black metal with white table clothes on and the chairs were the same black metal and white theme. It wasn’t much to look at, but the food was to die for! I couldn’t get enough of it. They had pretty much everything in the Chinese cuisine that they could fit among the tables and as I had said, Carlisle made sure I ate plenty.

Knowing we were going to the club after dinner, it had taken me a while to get ready and I ended up wearing a black, off the shoulder jumpsuit. The neckline of the jumpsuit was ruched just above the tops of my breasts which connected to long black sleeves that started a couple of inches below my shoulders. I decided to be cute and pair it with a thick black belt which connected in the middle of my waist with a silver butterfly clasp and white pointed pumps that had a rather high heel. I’d decided to be different tonight and actually straighten my long, chocolatey hair instead of having it in the natural waves and curls, making it fall almost to my hips. Due to the celebrations, I’d also made Carlisle wait even longer while I was getting ready as I applied a smoky theme of make up with black eyeliner highlighting my eyes and stained my lips red.

The time it took was worth it, though, as when Carlisle saw me as I came downstairs to meet him, I’m pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second or two. Smiling to myself, I walked past him, patting him slightly on the chest as I went by and made my way to the kitchen to pick up my phone. It didn’t take long for him to regain his senses and follow me though because before long, I was locked between him and the worktops with his arms trapping me either side. He was wearing his customary white T-shirt under a blazer look, he was wearing a smart black shirt, tucked neatly into his fitted black trousers. Looking up at his hair, I had to strain my neck backwards as even in these four-inch heels, he was still considerably taller than me, but he had left his hair, after his shower, in it’s usual mess. He looked hot.

He had me trapped, but he hadn’t said anything yet, and so I beat him to it, “We’re gonna be late, you know, if you just keep standing there and staring at me.”

 I tried smirking at him as I said it, but he leant down as soon as I’d stopped talking and pressed his lips to mine causing me to open up to him as he deepened the kiss by running his tongue against my bottom lip. As I opened up my mouth, he battled my tongue into submission as he brought his hand up to my neck at the same time. He let it lie against my necklace, resting it against my chest as his fingers curled around the back of neck, forcing me further into the kiss. But as I moaned out, he pulled away, smirking and raising his eyebrow. Within the same second, he pushed away from me, letting me fall again the worktops of the kitchen as he went.

He called out from the front door, “We’re gonna be late, you know, Isabella.” And with that we went onto the restaurant and then to the club, where we found ourselves now.

We were let into the club straight away when we arrived by one of our usual bouncers, Derek. He was a big man, although a little short. His shoulders when extremely broad, but he had the muscle to go along with it. I remember Jasper telling us that he was a little scared of him because Derek was really effective with his job: one look and he could turn away the drunkest of douches. I had found out, not long after meeting Louise, that Derek hadn’t been working the door the night Jess, Alice and I had snuck into the club. For that, I was grateful! As I was pretty sure we would never have made it in that night otherwise.

Derek’s eyes seemed to linger a little longer than usual one me as I smiled my thanks to him as I walked past him and into the club. For some reason, with Carlisle by my side, it didn’t make me as uncomfortable as it usually would have because I knew no one, not even someone as large and scary as Derek, was allowed to touch me. It caused me to smirk to myself, knowing that I looked desirable tonight and there was only one man allowed to touch me and he was the hottest man in the club. But I did notice that Carlisle grip on my hand got a little tighter as we walked past Derek and the small line of people that were waiting to get into the club.

Walking into the club, slightly in front of Carlisle, I noticed that it wasn’t that busy yet, but I knew that because it was a Friday, it was only a matter of time and that would change. Carlisle had stopped us as we got to the bottom of the stairs and into the main club. He was taking in the club and all over it’s patrons.

“Not too bad a crowd for time,” he seemed pleased as he spoke to me, guiding me over to the bar.

Once we had reached the bar, I took a seat on one of the black stools, opening my legs slightly. He did as I expected him to and stood between my legs with his arm wrapped around my lower back as he turned to one of the bartenders. I always forgot all of their names except for the regulars that were kept on staff, but the person turning to serve us wasn’t one of the regulars. It was someone who had taken the job on board for the summer. I felt a little bad that I had worked with some of these people and I still didn’t know their names, but it seemed that this person didn’t know who we were either.

“Can I see some ID, please, Miss?” they asked, looking straight at me. The bartended asking looked a little older than me, but he was around my height. He had mousey brown hair which was a little scruffy looking as he wore it a little longer, so it fell just below his ears and looked a slightly greasy.

I was about to laugh, knowing that all the regular staff knew who I was, and if they didn’t they _all_ knew who Carlisle was and because of that, I hadn’t been asked for my ID in around three and a half years. My laughter was cut off short though by one of our regular staff, Katie, coming over and speaking to the guy who had asked.

“She doesn’t need ID, she’s with the boss,” she said as she nodded to Carlisle. “What can I get you, Mr. Cullen? Hey, Bells,” she said directly to us this time while pushing the other bartender to the other side of the bar.

“Katie,” Carlisle said in greeting, “I’ll just have a beer and Isabella with have a vodka and coke, please,” looking at me to make sure it was ok, even though he knew it would be as that was my usual order.

Katie quickly turned to the back of the bar, making our drinks. She handed me a glass with my drink and a straw in, then handed Carlisle his bottle of beer. I took a sip, pulling a face at the strength of it. I heard them both chuckle as they quickly spoke about how the crowd was tonight and if there were any problems. The conversation was over quite quickly though as there were no problems so far and Katie was needed at the other end of the bar with what look like a group of women on a hen do.

Carlisle then took my hand, pulling me into the office. As soon as the door opened, I almost spilt my drink as a flurry of orange hair hurled towards me and the person attached to it nearly knocked me off my feet. Luckily, Carlisle had caught my weight with his hand on my back, saving my drink, the person that now attached to me and me!

“I am so, so, so, so sorry, Bells! Do you forgive me?” I couldn’t answer though because she kept on talking, “I was out of line and a complete bitch! I’m so sorry, I cannot believe what I said to you! If you wanna go and have a tonne of babies, you should and I’ll be there to help, I promise!” as she stopped talking, she pulled back and untangled herself from me. As soon as I was freed from Louise, Carlisle pushed us forward gently so we were actually stood in the office and he could close the door to the club.

Moving around her, I put my drink on the desk that was behind her and then turned to her, returning her hug and moving us side to side. “Of course, I forgive you, idiot! I forgave you the other night,” I said to her, teasingly.

She pulled back to see my face; I presume to make sure I was telling the truth. She looked gorgeous tonight! She’d curled her normally straight hair and it seemed to make the red tints in it more prominent and gone with minimalistic make up which suited her best because she really didn’t need heavy make-up. Her outfit was a strappy, cobalt blue, pendulum dress which hit just below her knee. It had a shiny, thin, gold belt around her waist, which looked tiny, and pumps with a large heel to match the dress.

At the same time, we both said, “You look hot!” to one another, causing us to giggle and hug again.

We pulled apart to see both men looking at us from their seats at the desk and smiling as Jasper spoke, “Oh, finally! I don’t have to put up with a sulky little girl,” looking pointedly at Louise.

To which she replied with, “Whatever,” and stuck her tongue out at him.

Laughing, I pulled her over to the sofa for us to catch up with some sense of privacy. Just as I was about to tell her about my conversation with Jess and Alice, I realised I hadn’t told Carlisle yet. Ah well, I figured he couldn’t blow up if he heard it while we were sat with Jasper and Louise.

“So, guess what happened today?” I asked Louise.

“You got your results?”

“Yes, but never mind that…” I was about to continue, but I was interrupted by Carlisle.

“Isabella here, got a 4.0 GPA is what happened!” he exclaimed proudly. I smiled at him as I was about to respond, but I was cut off again. However, this time it was by a scream causing me to cover the ear that was closest to Louise and laugh.

“Oh, my god! I’m so proud of you!” she squealed.

Laughing, “Ow! But thank you.”

“Yes, well done, Bells. We knew you could do it!” Jasper said.

“Thank you, Jazz, it means a lot,” I said in his direction, smiling, turning to Louise, I said, “But that wasn’t what I was going to tell you.”

“Oh, what’s more important than that?” she asked before turning her head slightly to see what Jasper and Carlisle were doing. Seeing that they were deep in conversation, she turned back to me, her green eyes wide, “Oh, my god. You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” putting her hand gently on my stomach.

Laughing and smacking her hand off, “No!” Quickly glancing over to make sure that the two men were still engaged in conversation, I lowered my voice as I turned back to Louise, “I ran into _them_ today,” giving her a look to make sure she understood who ‘them’ was.

Her eyes widen again as she nodded for me to continue, simultaneously letting me know that she understood.

Still with my lowered voice, I continued, “They were best pleased to see me, I can tell you that. Jess spoke to me as if I were stupid when I asked what she was doing at the uni and then, Alice had the gall to ignore me when she walked over! So, I asked her if she got the grades she wanted, but she didn’t look happy, so I changed my question and asked if she got what she _needed_ ,” at this, Louise laughed quietly, “and she was not happy. She only got a 2.9!” I said, my voice getting higher as I told her what grades Alice received. “I asked if they wanted to go for coffee, but they said they only had an hour,” I rolled my eyes as I spoke and saw Louise doing the same, “and then when we got there, they were so tight lipped on what they were doing next weekend even though they’re going back home tonight. Like I’d really want to hang out with them now! But anyway, they asked me what I had decided to do, you know, career wise,” Louise was nodding as I went on, “and I told them about the bookstore. Oh, I got the job, by the way, but anyway, they then started saying that my dad wouldn’t like it but at least _you know who_ would,” I didn’t want Carlisle to hear his name and start listening, “and then I blew up! Telling them that they were both proud of whatever I did, and they were crappy friends… and then… then I walked out,” I finished, blowing a breath out that I’d been holding as I ranted away.

“You walked out? Just like that?” Louise seemed a little shocked.

“Yup. I said ‘goodbye’ and walked out, just like that,” I was a little smug with myself.

Louise then, god knows why, shouted, “Ah, my baby’s all grown up! Yes, finally!” while she hi-fived me, laughing.

Laughing along with her, I hi-fived her back, but sobered pretty quickly, when Carlisle spoke to us, suspiciously, “What are you talking about so quietly, girls?”

Before I could say anything, though, Louise beat me to it, looking Carlisle dead in the eye, excitedly saying, “Bells handed Jess and Alice their arses and knocked the wind out their fucking sails!” I looked at her and face palmed as she then looked at me, “Ooops!” I just pushed her shoulder and rolled my eyes.

But Carlisle wasn’t as impressed, looking over at me with a quiet voice, “Later, little one.” And I knew I was in trouble for not telling him, but, to be fair, when had I had the time? When we had sex? Yeah, that would be great: “Oh, hey, daddy, by the way, just to interrupt you pounding into me, I walked out on the girls today.” I don’t think so, that would be a total mood killer!

Jasper spoke up then, “Louise! What have I told you about your mouth?” he didn’t look happy either. I guess Louise had been swearing a lot lately.

Quietly, she spoke, “Sorry, daddy,” not that she looked sorry. She turned to me and rolled her eyes causing me to giggle, but then ended quickly when both Carlisle and Jasper looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

The rest of the night went great, we ended up leaving the office and going into the main part of the club. Louise and I went off dancing while the two guys caught up on whatever it is they spoke about. But it wasn’t long before they joined us on the dancefloor.

Carlisle grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Louise, as Jasper sidled up to her, and pulled me into his chest. The song that was playing was quite slow and so I let my hands, which were resting on Carlisle’s chest, glide up and around his neck while his hands went around my waist. We were swaying side to side as he looked at me, pulling me even closer into him.

“You’re beautiful, Isabella,” he said to me softly, making me blush, as he carried on, “I don’t tell you often enough, but you are. You are the most beautiful girl here.” I scoffed and ducked my head, resting my forehead on his chest and looking down. He wasn’t having any of that though because he moved my chin up, making me look in his eyes before he moved his head down and brought his lips to mine.

The swaying stopped as we stood there, holding one another, kissing. The kiss was unlike many of the others we shared as this was him showing me how much he loved me. It took my breath away all the same as his lips moved against mine. When he pulled away, my head automatically went with his before it was apparent that he had finished kissing me. Instead he rested his forehead against mine and whispered, “I love you, beautiful, always.”

Looking into his eyes, I could see the love he held for me, the love that he always held for me. I whispered back, “I love you, daddy, always,” and smiled at him. He was my forever, my always. I wore his necklace with his initials and the word ‘always’ engraved on it because it was true: I would _always_ be his.

The music seemed to have changed at some point during our little moment to something which seemed a tad more club appropriate and it wasn’t long before Louise had found me again. Carlisle and Jasper had moved themselves back to the bar, sitting where they could see us without obstruction, as Louise and I went back to dancing. Well, I say dancing, it was more jumping and waving our hands about than anything. It was a Friday and so the club, although normally it wouldn’t have your ‘everyday club’ music, today it did. I loved it. I got to let my hair down with my favourite people. That was how the rest of the night went on, Louise and I dancing, drinking together at the bar and lots of laughter. I couldn’t have been happier.

-

Waking up the next day wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Apparently, I hadn’t drunk as much as I thought I had, but I had the suspicion that someone had stopped ordering vodka in the coke. That was ok with me, I wasn’t a huge drinker and I liked that I could remember everything that had happened last night. It was a really good night and I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I hadn’t had the chance to let my hair down in a while due to all my exams and with being so busy helping out at the club, and so last night was a much-welcomed celebration. It seemed almost fitting that I wouldn’t celebrate college being over with Jess and Alice as it was an end of an era, I’d officially finished my schooling. I was sad that I wouldn’t have them by my side anymore, but thinking back on it, they hadn’t been by my side in a long while.

“You’re awake!” Looking up, I saw Carlisle walk into the room with a glass of water, smiling at me.

Pushing myself up to sit against the headboard, I smiled back at him, “Yes, morning,” grinning as he bent down to kiss me before sitting on the side of the bed next to me. “What’s the time?”

“It’s just gone ten, don’t worry, you didn’t sleep too long. Headache?”

“Hmm, nope. Seems someone stopped ordering the vodka last night,” I said teasingly.

Smirking at me, he took a gulp of his water before replying, “I don’t know who that would be, do you?”

Laughing, I lent into kiss him again while shaking my head. But as I pulled back from the kiss, I realised that he was wearing his gym kit. “You’ve been out?”

“Hmm, I went running. I’ve been neglecting the gym for too long and I just needed to do something while sleeping beauty slept,” he teased.

“You’re alright, you’re not getting fat,” I teased him, laughing at his shocked face.

“Thanks, baby, I’ll remember that,” he teased back. “Don’t forget you and Louise are having your sleepover today, so I thought we could pop to the store once you’re up and moving to get what you want for dinner or snacks. Maybe get a couple of movies for the two of you. Then chill for the day until she comes over.”

“What time is she coming over again?”

“Six, little one, so you’ve got plenty of time to plan things, alright?”

Nodding, I moved to get up, “Alright, I’ll go shower and then we can go to the store?”

“Yes, little one, it’s a plan,” he said as he went to leave the room.

I went about my morning routine, making sure to scrub my face because what I saw in the mirror made me cringe. I had huge panda eyes from my make up last night. This was why I barely wore it because I always forgot to take it off before I went to bed. It took me ages trying to scrub it off. Apparently make up wipes don’t always remove eye make-up. How stupid! So, I had to scrub it off in the shower which hurt and made me look like I’d been up all-night crying. Once I got out of the shower, I threw some underwear on with some skinny jeans and popped a black T-shirt with a scooped neckline over my head and threw on one of Carlisle’s zip up hoodies over the top, along with my black flats. My wet hair was roughly towel dried and looked completely unmanageable and so, I took my hairbrush downstairs to find Carlisle.

I found him sitting at the table, reading his paper with a cup of, what was no doubt, black coffee. Walking up to him, I tapped him on the shoulder before asking, “Can you help, daddy? It’s going to hurt,” holding up my brush for him to see.

“Sure, little one,” he said as he stood up and let me sit in his seat.

His hands were much gentler than mine would have been and before long he had de-knotted all of my hair and put it into a ponytail. I had never asked where he learnt to brush hair properly or where he learnt how to put a hair tie in. I didn’t think I’d like the answer if I did ask, so I told myself that it was because of Mary-Anne, even if I knew deep down it wasn’t true.

“Come one, little one, lets head out. It’s going to be busy as it is being a Saturday. Have you decided what you want to do for dinner tonight?” he asked as he showed me out the door and towards his monster jeep.

“I think I’m just gonna get us a couple of pizzas,” I answered, looking at him hopefully.

He chuckled as he buckled me in, “Of course you are, if it were down to you two, that’s all you’d ever eat!”

Waiting until he got into his side of the car, I looked at him in fake shock, “Nooooo, daddy, don’t forget the chocolate!”

“Right, how could I forget that? You two are terrible!” he said as he started driving down the road. His voice turned serious when he spoke next, “You had better not play up tonight like you both did for Jasper the last time you had a sleepover, if you do you won’t be having another for quite some time, little one.”

“Yes, daddy,” I answered, looking out the window. The last time we had had a sleepover was held at Jasper and Louise’s house. We had pizza for dinner, of course, but we didn’t actually eat much of it even though we were quite specific on what ones we wanted ordered and instead we munched our way through the boxes of chocolates that were left over from Christmas as it had only been a couple weeks since the day. Jasper wasn’t that annoyed with us that all we’d eaten was chocolate, he was more annoyed that we’d left the living room (where we’d been sleeping) in a mess of chocolate wrappers. They were everywhere: down the sides of the sofa, on the floor, littering pretty much every surface. Not only had we done that, we didn’t sleep at all that night. Even when Jasper had come downstairs and told us it was time for lights out at two am, we had stayed up until around seven in the morning, ignoring the repeated times Jasper came in a told us off. We’d, apparently, been quite loud that night and so we were banned from sleepovers until a few weeks ago, but today had been the first day we’d been able to plan the first one.

Before long, we had arrived at the store and Carlisle was right, it was worse than busy: it was manic. Getting myself out the car, I had squeeze between the car next to us to make it out to find Carlisle waiting at the back of the car for me. Taking his outstretched hand, I squeezed it and he squeezed back in answer. It was going to be a long morning if the car park was anything to go by.

“Ready?” he asked as he looked down at me.

Nodding in response, we started towards the shop, having to move multiple times for the numerous women shouting at their children and trying to control a stubborn trolley trying to go another way than the one they were trying to go. I shoved my spare hand in my pocket as we walked, swinging it gently as I went.

The store was even busier than I thought it would be and it was loud! Carlisle had to ask one of the shop assistants for a basket as there were none stacked where they normally were by the doors. It took a couple of minutes for them to come back to us as they kept getting stopped by other people, but eventually they did. Carlisle thanked them and we walked further into the store. I followed Carlisle with my hand securely in his, he had tightened his hold on it upon seeing how busy the store was and knowing how easy it was for me to get lost: I had no sense of direction. From what I could tell, I was being pulled in the direction of the DVDs.

Thankfully, when we reached that section it wasn’t that busy. I let go of Carlisle’s hand and moved closer to the racks, looking over all the choices when Carlisle interrupted me, “What you thinking, little girl?”

“Hmm, well, we’ve got all the Disney ones, so I think we’ll get this,” I said as I pulled out a copy of _The Other Woman_ to show him what I’d chosen.

“You sure?”

I nodded and he took it from me, throwing it in the basket. We looked over the others, but none of them caught either of our eyes.

Tucking my hand back in Carlisle’s, we made our way through the shop and made it back to the jeep about an hour later. As much as I hated shopping, we’d been successful in what we wanted to get. We got a couple of pizzas, chocolates, some crisps, popcorn and the few other bit and pieces Carlisle deemed that we needed.

On the way home, I spoke excitedly about the sleepover with Carlisle only killing my excitement mildly when he told me that he expected me to have a nap after lunch because he ‘knew’ I’d be up late tonight. Lunch was a ham sandwich with some sliced apple and some water. I didn’t want to eat a lot because I planned to munch my way through a load of pizza and crappy food tonight. I got laughed at when I said my reasoning out loud. It wasn’t long before I was being shooed up to bed for a nap and, I hate to say, it did not take me long before I was falling asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later and went to find Carlisle. I found him in his armchair watching some kind of sport match and popped myself into his lap, curling into him. He ran his hand through my ponytail as I kissed his cheek.

“Hello, little girl,” he smiled, “did you sleep alright?”

Nodding tiredly, I nuzzled my head into his neck and wrapped the arm that was against his side around his middle.

“Still sleepy, I see. Well, you’ve got about an hour till Louise gets here, Jasper text to say he’s dropping her off early,” he told me.

Nodding again, I closed my eyes and relaxed against him.

“Baby, come on, you need to be awake for when your friend gets here,” he said, trying to get me to move, but seeing I wouldn’t budge, he spoke again, “C’mon, up, now. Go and have a shower, Isabella.”

Seeing as I didn’t have much choice, I sighed as I stood up and did as I was told. When I got out the shower, I changed into some pyjama shorts and a T-shirt that matched. They were both white, but the top had neat, gold writing on saying ‘ _don’t bother.’_ I paired them with my white slipper boots. All our sleepovers started with us getting changed into our pyjamas.

As I moved to go downstairs, I saw that Carlisle had taken the bedding off the bed in my room and moved in downstairs for me. I walked in to make sure he had taken Dixie down with him and of course he had. He had thought of everything and I could smell the pizzas in the oven already. As I got downstairs, I heard the doorbell go. Excitedly, I ran towards the door, throwing it open to see Louise standing there already in her pyjamas. She had chosen the same ones I was wearing and the only difference in what we were wearing was that she had pink slipper boots on. We’d brought the pyjamas when we had last gone shopping together.

Laughing, she squealed, “Twins!”

I laughed as I hugged her on the doorstep and Jasper squeezed around us and moved into the house.

“C’mon, in,” I said as I let Louise step around me so I could shut the door.

She was carrying a pillow in a pink pillowcase and her black bear that she’d called Snowy for some strange reason. I took both of her and dumped them in the lounge, then skipped back into the kitchen to sit on Carlisle’s lap as he sat at the table with Jasper and Louise.

“Look, daddy, we match!” I exclaimed excitedly.

Laughing, he looked between us, both sitting in the same position: with one arm around our man’s necks and to the side, before answering me, “Yes, you are. Who planned it?”

Louise and I both laughed and answered by shaking our heads.

“I’ve told Louise that she is to behave tonight and they’re to clean up after themselves,” Jasper said, looking at the both of us, “and that they are to be asleep by whatever time you set, otherwise she’ll be punished if you tell me otherwise, Carlisle.”

“Isabella’s been told the same, haven’t you, baby?” Carlisle answered, looking at me and waiting for me to nod before continuing, “They can stay up until two in the morning as long as they aren’t too loud. I don’t want the neighbours complaining.”

“Louise, what do you say?”

“Yes, Carlisle,” she answered while rolling her eyes.

Carlisle just smiled at her, “Right, Jazz, you go, man. I’ve got this, they’ll behave, won’t you, girls?”

We both answered in the affirmative.

After that Jasper left and we moved ourselves into the living room, setting up our first movie which was the one we had brought today and snuggled ourselves under the double duvet that had been brought down. We hadn’t even gotten through the first credits when Carlisle came in setting up the pizza on the coffee table along with bowls of crisps, chocolates and popcorn.

“I’ll be upstairs. Lemme know if you need anything, ok?” he said before kissing me on the forehead and retreating upstairs after shutting the living room door.

We didn’t say anything as we watched the first movie as neither of us had seen it and we were too busy filling our mouths with crappy food, but when it finished, I stood up to put the next movie in the DVD player.

Standing, I held _Tangled_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ (the new version) in both hands, “Which one first?”

“Hmm, _Tangled_ first and then we can talk,” Louise answered with a pointed look.

I quickly put the DVD in before sitting back on the sofa next to Louise who had turned herself to face to me with her legs crossed over.

“So…” she said.

I replied with, “So…” looking at her to see what she wanted.

“How have things been since you stopped revising so much?”

Blushing, I answered her with a simple, “Fine, why wouldn’t they be?”

“No,” she laughed, “sexually.”

“Oh!”

“Well?”

“They’ve been good, more than good. We’ve had time for being little and that involved a sexual scene, and he’s been a dominant as ever. Just getting used to it all again, I guess. Getting used to be so, so…”

“Broken?” she offered.

Laughing, “Yeah, broken. Now stop talking about it, he’s upstairs.”

“Alright, but we’ll have to make sure we get to go to _Pandora_ soon!” she said, talking about the BDSM club that we frequented.

I just nodded in answer and turned back to the movie.

The rest of the night went on with us questioning each other about different things as we watched the movies. We never made it to the two o’clock mark though, I remember seeing the clock at midnight and then I was out.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys, I am so, so, sorry that I have taken so long to update when I promised a quicker update. Things in real life haven’t been so great in the past few weeks and my mental health is suffering quite a bit again. I am extremely grateful to all your reviews and to those who are following silently. It keeps me going. I apologise if I haven’t responded to your reviews, but I promise I do appreciate them. Every time I receive one, I send a copy over to my Daddy extremely excited. But enough of that, here is your update. Enjoy!  
> Oh, and just so we're clear, anyone within the BDSM lifestyle is normal, please do not think otherwise and do not let anyone tell you otherwise!

Chapter Nine:

It was around half five in the morning that Louise and I had woken up. The sofa, although comfortable enough, wasn’t exactly built for the best night’s sleep especially with the both of us lying head to toe on it. We had tried to be quiet by putting on another movie and lying on the sofa together while we waited for Carlisle to get up, but it didn’t last long. We were both too fidgety and restless.

“Bells?” Louise called out to me quietly while I tried shifting my position to get comfy.

Looking over to her, I answered with a quiet “hmmm,” telling her to continue talking.

“You hungry? Cause I’m starving!”

Nodding in answer to her, I pushed the duvet onto the floor and stood up, pulling on my slipper boots and Carlisle’s dark blue Yale hoodie that was lying over the back of the sofa. To my right, Louise was pulling on her slippers and standing as she waited for me.

We made our way into the kitchen, holding hands as we went. The morning light was shining in through the window causing the normally bright white of the kitchen look intense as the light bounced off the walls and counters causing my eyes to squint a little as I got used to it. Louise let go of my hand and went over to sit on one of the chairs at the table. She has sat on the chair sideways, letting her watch what I was doing.

Turning to her, I asked, “Waffles?”

“Mhmmm, yes! I haven’t had them in ages,” she answered as she licked her lips.

Laughing at her, I went about pulling all the ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards along with the waffle machine. Once I had gone about making up the mixture and putting two waffles on, I pulled some bacon and eggs out the fridge and quickly made up the scrambled eggs.

We were both silent as I cooked, too tired to really get into any meaningful conversation. All I could think about as I looked out the window as the food cooked was how I did not like sleeping without Carlisle. It probably had a lot to do with why I woke up roughly every hour last night and couldn’t seem to settle. I wondered if Louise had the same difficulty. I knew that Louise and Jasper always slept in the same bed at home as Louise didn’t have her own room like I did.

I was shaken out of musings with the beeping of the waffle machine. Sighing, I turned back to it, quickly plating them up and putting a generous portion of both bacon and scrambled eggs on top of each waffle. I passed the plates over to Louise at the table and turned back on myself to grab the maple syrup that I’d forgotten as well as the cutlery. Once I had what I needed, I joined Louise at the table, sitting opposite her. Even as we ate, we ate in silence. It was comfortable, but it clearly showed that neither of us had much energy.

After we had finished eating, we left our plates on the side for me to wash up later and made our way back to the sofa. We were sat next to each other, leaning on one another as we watch _Moana_. I remember watching the open credits and possibly the first song, but the next thing I knew I was watching Jasper carefully pick Louise up off the sofa.

Shifting, I looked up at him as he looked down at me.

“Hey, Bells, you look as tired as this lump here. I’ll get her to call you tomorrow or something, alright?” He didn’t wait for me to answer before he carried on talking, “Carlisle is in the kitchen, little one,” looking at me expectantly.

Nodding, I got up off the sofa and followed him out of the lounge to where Carlisle was standing. He was now standing just outside of the kitchen and by the hallway. I waited until he had said his goodbyes to Jasper and made his way back towards the lounge after letting Jasper and Louise out of the house. He was watching me as I stood there trying to keep my eyes open.

“Tired, little girl?” he asked once he reached me, pulling me into his arms and holding me against his bare chest.

Nodding, I closed my eyes and breathed him in, letting him pull me in tighter.

“Why don’t we go back to bed, hey?” as he asked, he moved his head down towards mine and kissed my temple sweetly. He didn’t give me a chance to protest, instead he pulled back from the embrace, taking my wrist in his hand and pulling me towards and up the stairs.

Trailing behind him, I spotted the time on the clock on the wall by the stairs. It was only eight o’clock and I was surprised that Jasper had picked up Louise so earlier. I had to assume that Carlisle had heard us making breakfast this morning and told him how tired we were. I wasn’t bothered really. Mostly because I was too tired to care right now.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made it to bed. Lying on my side, I felt Carlisle curl up behind me, spooning me as I drifted off.

_Flashback (August 2014):_

After spending the afternoon with Jess and Alice last Sunday, they had agreed that while they weren’t exactly happy with my, hopefully, budding relationship with Carlisle, they would support me. I guess, that was all I could ask from them, even if I were a little put out that they didn’t really like him or what was going on considering they let him take care of me the night at the club and bring us back to the hotel. It had been a few days since our talk as it was now Wednesday and I hadn’t seen Carlisle again, yet, because he was busy at work.

Luckily to distract me, Alice had decided to throw a party at hers as her parents were once again out of town. Only this time, she had literally invited _everyone_ we knew from school, from La Push, everywhere. It was going to be huge. Admittedly, there weren’t that many of us in our graduating class from Forks High, not when you compared our numbers to that of the schools in Seattle and Port Angeles, but Alice being Alice had invited the junior year (well, I guess, they’d be seniors come September) along with everyone else we knew.

I had told Charlie that I would be spending the day, and night, round Alice’s to keep her company while her parents were out of town. I hoped that word of the party hadn’t yet spread to the police department of Forks and we were in the clear because I was not a good liar and if he asked me outright if were throwing a party, I doubt he’d believe me if I said no. So far, we’d had a good thing going between us: he didn’t ask, and I didn’t tell. Although, I was sure that he did actually know.

The funny thing was, I didn’t feel guilty over withholding the truth from Charlie, but for some strange reason, I felt guilty that I hadn’t told Carlisle the specifics about tonight when he asked what I would be getting up to this week. I had told him almost the same as I had Charlie: I was spending the night at Alice’s, but I also added in that it would a quiet girly sleepover, just the two of us. Every time he asked about it, I tried to change the subject, making out that it was nothing important. It helped that we hadn’t spoken on the phone about it and it had only been discussed over texts. I was sure he’d know I wasn’t telling the truth and I wasn’t sure how he’d respond to that.

I was getting my bag ready for Alice’s when my mind wondered back to what he had said in answer to the email containing the questions I had about what he asked me to research. He had been completely open with me and I was extremely grateful. He’d even gone as far as giving me blogs to research that contained documented people’s journeys through the lifestyle. One of the blogs he said was made by someone he was very good friends with. Of course, he didn’t actually tell me which blog it was, and they were all made to be anonymous.

He’d answered me in the order that I had posed the questions:

_He laughed briefly and quietly before answering the first question, telling me that he didn’t know why he was a dominant, but it was something that he had always been. Apparently, even growing up, he had been the one to take charge over and not shying from any situation. His parents had noticed his behaviour, especially as he grew into his late teens, but they’d never said anything. As he turned eighteen, he said, that he had begun researching BDSM and finally grew to understand why he wasn’t happy with, what he called, ‘vanilla’ relationships._

_The next question made him chuckle again and I had a feeling it was going to be a continuing theme throughout our talk. As he chuckled, he said that he did know that I was a submissive, but there wasn’t always a reason for it. He didn’t give a long explanation for that one, instead he chose to say that we would cover that topic once we met up in person again and left it at that._

_The next two questions, he answered at the same time. Letting me know that nothing within the world of BDSM had to be sexual and what I had researched was not sexual for some. That they enjoyed the lifestyle and chose not to bring a sexual nature into it. Then, he let me know that it was sexual for him, but that didn’t mean that sex was the main aspect of it because it wasn’t. Once again, he let me know that it was something we would discuss in person._

_Spanking, he said, was a part of it, for him at least. He went on to tell me that it was mostly done as a punishment if I didn’t follow the rules. As he said it, my breath hitched, thinking about the fact that he obviously wanted this with_ me _if he had said ‘if I didn’t follow the rules.’ Leaving it at that, he then told me that it was nothing to be ashamed of if I got hot and bothered by it. He then laughed again, loudly this time and a little longer than before. He told me that being spanked would hurt, without a doubt, as it is meant to be a punishment._

_As he answered the question about him liking people in diapers, he was deadly serious. Letting me know that it was another thing that was not strange for liking, but he did not like to participate in that activity._

_He skipped the next to questions and went on to tell me that he only had one submissive at a time as he was completely monogamous, but there were people who had several submissives at the same time. He told me that when he was with a submissive, he was mostly always in a ‘vanilla’ relationship with them at the same time, as he couldn’t have one without the other. He then went onto explain what ‘vanilla’ meant, letting me know it was what the other half of population deemed as a ‘normal’ relationship, without any form of BDSM involved. And yes, he did know people who participated in the world of BDSM, quite a lot of them apparently, including his best friend._

_Rules, he said, were unique to the individual and couple._

_The last question was about me being normal for liking what I had been researching. He told me, in uncertain terms, that I was indeed normal as was everyone else like us. He was brief, but direct when he answered that question, letting me know if it was another topic we would discuss in person, but I was_ not _to be ashamed for what I was feeling._

The conversation had cleared up a lot of the questions I had about this lifestyle and it made me feel considerably better about myself after he had said that he knew quite a number of people in the lifestyle and that I wasn’t abnormal for my feelings on the subject. It had left me wanting to research and learn more about it, and so that was what I had been doing: delving deeper and deeper on the internet to find out as much as I could about it. Additionally, it had left me wanting to see him more and more, the want becoming quite a large need. I had kept that little bit of information to myself, though.

Smiling to myself at the thought of Carlisle, I heaved my bag into my truck and made my way over to Alice’s house to get everything set up for the party. When I arrived, Jess was already there with all of the alcohol that she had pocketed from her mum’s stash, not that she would even notice as she had so much of it in the house. On top of all the alcohol, Jess had stolen from her mum’s stash, Alice had told everyone they had to bring a bottle of whatever with them to the party. Apparently, no alcohol, no entry. When she had told me this, I had made a show of rolling my eyes, especially when I had found out how much alcohol Jess was planning on bringing with her.

As I made my way into the kitchen, I had clearly underestimated how much alcohol she was brining because the entire breakfast bar was covered in various bottles of things, varying from gin to vodka to god knows what else her mum had stashed for a rainy day.

“Seriously, Jess?” I said, incredulously in her direction, still standing there looking at the breakfast bar with my hands on my skinny jean covered hips.

“What?” she said as she turned away from squeezing _more_ bottles onto the breakfast bar, but I was glad to see that they were bottles of pop.

“You’re gonna give us all alcohol poisoning!”

“Well, just, I dunno… call it an experiment?” she phrased it as a question, laughing at the same time.

Alice butted in this time though as she walked through the kitchen door, “An experiment of what?”

“To see how much alcohol it takes before we pass out,” Jess answered with a shrug of her shoulders, going back to what she was doing.

Alice and I both laughed at her and shook our heads, but I wasn’t quite sure if she was joking or not, knowing her, she was not joking.

I quickly took my bag upstairs into Alice’s room for later, coming back down the stairs after I had done so. I found the girls in the living room, taking down all the fragile items that were littered along the fireplace and shelves. As I stood there watching them, my phone buzzed.

Smiling, I took it out of my pocket, already knowing who it was as I had Carlisle’s messages to a different tone that everyone else.

**Hey, little girl. Thought I’d check in with you as I haven’t heard from you.**

**Plus, paperwork is extremely boring. I swear Jasper leaves the worst of it for me!**

**– Carlisle**

Smiling even more after reading the message, I quickly type out a reply while I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

**Hello Carlisle! I’m sorry I didn’t text you this morning, I woke up late.**

**Guess I should’ve listened to you about an early night last night.**

**I’m sure you’re as bad as he is, ha-ha, but you could always take a couple of days off and spend them with me?**

**Have fun!**

  * **B**



The girls were making their way over to me now and so I quickly popped my phone back into my pocket before they could look at what Carlisle and I had said between each other. No doubt they would not like him calling me ‘little girl’ or telling me when I should go to bed. I had to keep telling myself that I was not abnormal for liking it and that they were just as normal as I was even if they did not understand. Instead of making them suspicious, I took the porcelain vase and glass swan off them, ready to take them upstairs where they could be locked away in the study.

“Usual place, Alice?” I asked once I was sure I wouldn’t drop and break them.

“Yeah, anywhere in the study,” she replied, already going back to take down the other invaluable items that were littered around the room.

This was a routine we had when we had parties at Alice’s. We were great at tidying up after ourselves, but we couldn’t exactly explain why the glass swan that had been handed down to Mrs Brandon by her grandmother had gone missing and ended up in the rubbish bin outside. Therefore, we moved everything that was breakable or valuable into the family study where we could lock the door and not worry about anything being broken. We carried on doing this for about an hour, carrying only two items each up the stairs, putting it down and then returning with more. We went through room to room until we were positive we were in the clear. Once we had done that, we went about locking up all the bedrooms: the last thing we wanted was for people in the bedrooms having sex.

 After we were done, the only rooms accessible were the kitchen, living room, dining room and obviously outside. The weather wasn’t exactly holding up today and so our plans to hold the party outside had been demolished. But, Alice’s house was enormous which meant it didn’t really matter if we had the party inside or not.

The next task on our list was making up enough food to fill the grand, cherry wood, dining room table. The table could easily fit twelve people comfortably, if not more, it was that big. We had moved all the chairs to either side of the room to be able to push the table directly into the middle of the room. Allowing everyone to be able to grab snacks from either side. It took us a while to move the table to the centre as it was so heavy, but eventually we managed it.

Before long, food was piling up on the table. It was mostly stuff that the Brandons would never have allowed in their house because it was cheap party food: things like mini pizzas and sausage rolls, crisp and cakes that came out of a packet. Yet, it would do for us and we had the table covered easily with how much we had brought. All courtesy of Alice’s credit card, of course.

Once we were happy with the food arrangements and where the drinks were, we had gone upstairs to start getting ready as it would take about two hours for the other two to be done. As they both settled in front of Alice’s mirror on her dressing table, I got changed into the same playsuit I had worn when we went to the club for my birthday and let my hair down in it’s natural wavy curls. I had recruited Alice and Jess to help me dye it back to its natural boring brown not long after we had gone to the club.

Luckily, my hair hadn’t died after all the bleach we had used to ready it for the bright colours we had used. One of the girls at school had bleached her hair one too many times and ended up coming to school after spring break with her hair cut into a short bob. Apparently, her hair had fallen out, leaving her no choice but to cut it to the length it had left her. I had vowed to the girls that I would never be bleaching my hair again, hell, I’d probably never dye it again! I hated the texture it left my hair while we were waiting for the bleach to settle before we put a new colour on. It felt like straw.

After I had dressed and put the comb through my hair, I moved over to the large bay window to look outside. I was too busy thinking about Carlisle to listen, or contribute, to the conversation Alice and Jess were having. I think they were talking about which guys were coming tonight from the snippets I had heard. Instead, I chose to sit on the window seat, staring out at the rain, and thought about what I had read in regard to Carlisle’s lifestyle and him.

More than anything, I wanted to take my phone out of my bag, but I had put it on aeroplane mode once we had come upstairs to get ready as the girls were moaning about me constantly checking it. I resisted the temptation, mostly because I knew how hard it would be to continue to lie to Carlisle about what we were doing tonight. So, instead, I sat there thinking about him.

As predicted, it took a couple of hours for the girls to get ready with them applying their make up and trying different hairstyles on each other. I had apparently zoned out for quite a while because it seemed like no time at all before Jess was standing behind me with her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know why you won’t let me do your hair or make up, Bells,” she said with an exasperated tone as there were only a few occasions I had let her do my hair and make-up due to preferring not to wear any.

Sighing, I turned around to look at her and Alice, who was sat on her dressing table bench facing us, “You look gorgeous, guys.” I purposely had ignored what Jess said, not wanting to get into the whys right now. She just huffed and gave me a look that said ‘duh!’

With a roll of my eyes, I pushed myself off the seat, looking at my watch as I did so, “What time did you tell everyone to get here for?”

It was Alice that answered me, “Around nine, why what’s the time?”

“Coming up to quarter to.”

Grinning, Jess grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door with Alice following us, “C’mon then, lets have some fun!”

Just as we made it downstairs, the doorbell rang, letting us know that apparently it was time to party.

And like that, the party had begun, and drinks were flowing. Surprisingly, a few hours later when it had turned one in the morning, I found myself talking to some of the people I knew from La Push with an extremely strong vodka and coke in my hand and I was enjoying myself thoroughly. I wasn’t sure I was walking in a straight line anymore, but, it didn’t matter, I could sleep it off the tomorrow. I was straining to hear what Paul’s new girlfriend was saying to me. I think her name was Amelia, or something like that. It was a struggle to hear her over the loud music and everyone was shouting to be heard by the time people they were talking to. I liked her, though, she was a really nice girl and definitely put Paul in his place a couple of times which I had to laugh at.

But just as I was answering her question, the front door seemed to slam open causing to bounce off the wall it slammed into. I wasn’t sure who it was that had opened it so forcefully as I was in the kitchen and couldn’t see, but I wasn’t sure I wanted to know who it was as everyone had seen who it was had started running past them and out the door. Then the music, which was set up in the living room, had gone dead silent, I noticed. This all made me cringe. I knew who it was without even having to see them. I tried racking my brain to remember if Charlie was working tonight, but all the alcohol had made it damned impossible.

Gulping, I tried getting rid of my drink down the sink before I could get caught with an overly strong vodka in my hand, but as soon as I heard it, I paused. I was in _big_ trouble.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Isabella,” Charlie said, his voice loud and demanding. It was a tone that I was sure I hadn’t heard in quite some time as it usually took a lot for him to be mad at me. But what got me was the use of my full name, he never used it: only when he was _pissed._  

Pivoting on the spot, my hand still clasped to the drink that I was holding in mid-air, I kept my eyes trained on the floor, knowing that it would take was for him to look in my eyes and know just how intoxicated I was.

He walked closer to me, his boots sounding incredibly loud as the other people in the room trickled out, “What’s in the glass?”

Stuttering, I tried to sound as sober as I could, “N-not-nothing.” It clearly wasn’t working by the look on his face.

“Nothing, huh?” he slowly reached out to take the glass off me, making me gulp with anxiety.

“It’s, erm- it’s not- it’s not mine,” I finally managed to get out, but he just looked at me with his eyebrow raised as he took a sniff of it.

“Geeze, Isabella, how much alcohol did you put in it?” Apparently I was correct when I said it was strong.

But I didn’t answer him, I just bit my lip, nervously. I knew I was done for and I thought he would leave it at that, but as I saw one of his Deputies bring Alice and Jess into the kitchen, I saw him lift something that was in his left hand. I had missed him carrying a breathalyser. I couldn’t believe my luck. Only my father would breathalyse me when I wasn’t even planning on driving!

“Breath into it,” he demanded as he brought it up to my face.

Looking at him disbelievingly, I questioned him, “Dad, really?” But he just pushed into my face more.

Seeing no other option, I took it from him and blew out a long breath into the little machine, I already knew that I was in trouble, but I really did not want to see the results. I could see the girls to the side of me, standing still, biting the bottom lips, their cheeks flushed red and eying the floor as if it was the most important thing they’d ever seen. Neither of them had come to my defence and I couldn’t say I blamed them.

Suddenly, the little machine beeped, letting us know it was finished. I quickly diverted my eyes to the floor because I look at my dad’s disappointed face.

He blew out a whistle before he said anything, but when he did, his tone let me know just how angry he was. “Four times the limit, Isabella! It’s a wonder you can stand.” Turning away from me, he looked at his Deputy that was stood with the girls, “Jack, take Jessica home and let her mother know what’s happened-“ he was interrupted by Jess trying to argue but stopped as soon as Charlie looked at her with his eyebrow raised. “-And Alice, I’ve already phoned your parents in Seattle, so you don’t have to do it. They’ll be back first thing in the morning. Now, I suggest you go to bed Alice. Jessica, you go with Deputy Holland and go home. Isabella, you’ll be coming with me. Now.”

Stupidly before I could move though, I blurted out, “But I need to help Alice clean up!”

He turned back towards me, looking in astonishment that I had suggested such a thing before replying, slowly and deadly, “No, Alice will be leaving the mess for her parents to get back. You are going home. Now.”

And with that, I stumbled up the stairs to grab my bag and followed my dad into the car. I was expecting him to blow up at me, but instead it was worse. He ignored me after he had shut the door after me and drove me home in silence. Once we reached the house, he shut off the engine and finally spoke to me.

“You are to go to bed. I will speak to you in the morning, but I am not happy, Isabella. You lied to me and you are drinking underage. It is illegal for a reason! Now, go to bed and lock the door. I have to get back to work.”

With tears in my eyes, I climbed out the car and walked into the house, quietly moving up the stairs towards my bedroom. I threw my hair into a messy bun and climbed into bed, not even bothering to get changed. It wasn’t long before I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next update will either be up tonight or tomorrow at some point as it is a carry on from this flashback when Bella wakes up with a surprise… Exciting, huh? Let me know what you thought. I had to dig extremely deep to think about what my parents said when they caught me drunk at an illegal house party in my teens for this – safe to say, they were not happy, but can’t say I blame them or Charlie.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

_Flashback (August 2014, carry on from party at Alice’s):_

Gasping, I sat up in my bed with a start. I was covered in freezing cold water.  Charlie had woken me up by throwing a jug of freezing water over me. Looking over at him, I could see he was still in his uniform, apparently having not long got in from work. He was looking at me with eyebrows raised.

“Good, you’re up. Downstairs now,” and with that, he put the jug on my bedside cabinet and walked downstairs.

Trying to ignore the pounding in my head, I quickly stumbled off the bed and threw on a burgundy _Harry Potter_ hoodie before making me way down the stairs. With every step I took, I could feel my headache getting worse and I briefly wondering how Jess and Alice were fairing. Following the scent of coffee, I found Charlie in the kitchen sat at the dining room table, in the chair facing the stairs.

“Do you realise how much trouble you would be in right now if I wasn’t Chief of Police?” Charlie asked without looking at me, but he wasn’t looking for an answer as he carried on talking, “You could get up to a year in prison and that’s just for you _drinking_ it!” his voice was getting louder and louder as he ploughed on. “The three of you were distributing alcohol to minors, Isabella! Do you think I don’t know that there were under eighteens there? Do you realise how much trouble the three of you could get into? You’re going to college in a couple of weeks! You could have blown it and for what? A party? I raised you better than this, Bells!” He was looking at me now as he shouted his lecture to me.

Slowly raising my eyes to his, I bit my bottom lip as I took in the severity of the situation. I knew it was illegal to drink without being twenty-one, but I hadn’t thought of the implications and I hadn’t thought of the implications of distributing alcohol to minors, especially to the kids who were now Forks High new seniors. It had sunk in though. I had completely messed up and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I looked at the disappointment in my dad’s face.

“You’re grounded, Isabella, until you leave for college. You’re not to leave this house, you hear?”

Slowly, I nodded, clearing my voice and answered him with the smallest voice I had, “Yes, dad. I’m really sorry! I wasn’t thinking.” Before I could carry on though, he cut me off as he stood and walked over to me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

“I know you are, and I know what it’s like to be young, but this was reckless. A party of that size with that many kids wasn’t your best move, kid. I’m off to bed, I suggest you get some more sleep. Don’t forget I have work tonight,” and with that he moved up the stairs with his cup of coffee.

I waited until I heard his bedroom door shut before I moved. I couldn’t face seeing his disappointment again if I bumped into him on my way to my bedroom. Climbing the stairs slowly, I thought back to Alice and how much trouble she was going to be in. Her parents would be happy, I doubted. Jess on the other hand probably got off scot free as her mum truly didn’t care what Jess got up to with her time.

I made it to my room and changed into a pair of light blue pyjama shorts and a T-shirt to match with a sheep on the front. Once I was changed, I climbed into bed, grateful to the black out blind which kept the sunlight out of the room, keeping it in darkness. Looking at the clock on my bedside table, I saw that it was only half six. Throwing myself on my pillow, I curled up and went to sleep.

…

Sleeping for so long had left me disorientated and a seriously dry mouth. Turning over to look at the clock on my bedside table, I could see that I had slept past lunch time. It was now half past two in the afternoon. Flopping onto my back, I stared at the ceiling letting consciousness wash over me. I realised, thankfully, that my headache had disappeared making moving bearable.

Lying there, trying to think over everything that had happened, I could feel myself getting fidgeting. I was never able to lie or sit still for long and I staring to feel quite grotty. It was something I always felt after a night of drinking, and I was surprised that I was feeling it now after how much I had consumed last night. Stretching out on my bed, I slowly got up and went into the bathroom after taking out a couple of towels from the airing cupboard.

Quickly turning the shower on, I pulled the shower curtain across the bath as I got undressed and let my hair down. Stepping into the shower felt heavenly. The heat was enough to calm me as my muscles loosened under the water. Not one to take long in the shower, I quickly washed my hair and body before getting out, wrapping a fluffy towel around my hair, then my body. I stepped up to the sink to brush my teeth and was kind of glad that the steam had fogged the mirror. The last thing I wanted to see was my rough face. Once I was done with what I was doing in the bathroom, I tiptoed back to my room as I didn’t want to wake my dad up and get into even more trouble.  

Pulling on my old Forks High sweat shorts and a Fork Police oversized T-shirt, I deemed myself fit enough to go downstairs. As I turned to my dresser to grab a hairband to throw my hair into a bun, even though it would make the tangles worse, I realised that I had no clue where my phone was. Throwing my bedroom upside down and making a huge mess, I remembered that my phone was in my bag from last night.

Eyeing the mess that I made, I stepped over everything to grab the bag. Heaving it up on my bed, I opened it up and dug my phone out. Once I had it in my hand, I moved over everything on the floor again and made my way downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs, I took it off aeroplane mode and, shocking me, it buzzed in my hands about twenty times.

Stopping on the stairs, I looked at my phone in shock. I had around ten texts and three missed calls from Carlisle, as well as a couple of texts from the girls. Shaking my head, I quickly finished walking down the stairs and took a seat on the sofa before looking at the messages.

**Hey,**

**Guess you’re still asleep – parents have grounded me.**

**I have to go with them to see my grandparents for the rest of the summer now. Great.**

**Oh, and I’m not allowed my phone while I’m there.**

**We’re leaving tomorrow.**

**Text me when you’re up.**

**Got a serious hangover. Ew.**

**Going to bed now.**

**-Alice**

**Eurgh, feel like shit.**

**Did you hear Alice is grounded? _And_ going to her grandparents? **

**Her parents are so harsh.**

**Mum just laughed it off, haha.**

**Hope Charlie wasn’t too harsh.**

**Night**

**-Jess**

Quickly texting them back to let them know that I was indeed still alive, and that Charlie had grounded me and told them that I would text them tomorrow morning after my headache had gone. A little lie, but I wasn’t really in the mood to talk to them. Then sucking in a breath, I opened Carlisle’s messages and scrolled the oldest which was sent not long after I had sent mine yesterday in the early evening.

**Early night for you then, little girl?**

**Now that does sound like an excellent idea.**

**-Carlisle**

The next one was sent about an hour afterwards:

**I completely forgot that you were spending the night with Alice.**

**Have fun, Isabella.**

**Oh, what are you doing tomorrow?**

**-Carlisle**

He didn’t text me after that until around eleven-ish.

**Try not to stay up to late, little girl, I know you’re tired.**

**I’m off to bed now.**

**Let me know what you’re doing tomorrow – I have the day off.**

**Night,**

**Carlisle**

After that, the next one was this morning at about eight.

**Morning, Isabella.**

**Hope you got some sleep last night.**

**Hopefully speak to you soon.**

**Carlisle**

The next was about an hour later.

**You’re worrying me a little bit, Isabella.**

**Text me back please.**

**Carlisle**

The next was an hour later.

**Isabella,**

**Text me.**

**This isn’t funny.**

**Carlisle**

The next was an hour later, again.

**I have tried phoning you twice.**

**Where are you?**

**Carlisle**

The next two were the same as the previous ones, but before I could read the last one, my phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Isabella? Are you ok?” Carlisle asked in a rush, worry lining his voice.

“Urm, yeah…” I answered him, trailing off.

“You didn’t text me back last night and then when you didn’t answer this morning I got worried. I know you were with your friend, but it’s not like you not to text back. Is everything ok?”

Shit. I was trapped. Biting my lip, I mulled over what I could say because I felt, for sure, that he would know if I lied.

Apparently, I took too long to answer because he spoke again, “Isabella? What’s wrong?” His voice was stronger now, almost demanding.

“Well, urm, see, last night,” I started to say.

“Yes?”

“I got into some trouble,” I said carefully.

“Trouble?” he asked, before he questioned me again. This time the worry was back in his voice, “What happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, I promise. The police kinda showed up and broke everything up,” I said quietly.

“The police?” he took a minute before realisation hit. “Little girl, were you at a party?”

“Kind of.”

“What do you mean ‘kind of?’ You either were or you weren’t, which is it?”

Coming out like a question, I answered him, “We kinda threw the party?”

“You threw a party? And it was broken up by the police?” he asked incredulously before continuing, “Isabella, were you drinking?”

Trying to get myself out of the trap I seemed to be falling into, I smartly answered him, “Well, everyone _drinks.”_

“Alcohol, Isabella!” now he sounded exasperated.

I had no choice but to step into the trap. My voice was nothing but a whisper when I answered him, “Yes, I was drinking alcohol.”

“I see. How much trouble are you in?”

I had no choice but to tell him the truth now, I was already trapped, and my lie had been exposed. “Charlie picked me up and said… well… he said that… that I was lucky he’s on the force because we could have been charged with distributing to minor, especially because some of them are under… well, they’re under eighteen.” The tears were back now as I thought about the disappointment in his voice.

“I didn’t mean with the law, I meant at home. But, you were giving alcohol to those under eighteen? Isabella, that was incredibly stupid!”

Before he could say anything else, I blurted out, “I know and I’m really sorry! I promise I won’t do it again! I didn’t think and I’m really sorry!” The tears were flowing freely now as I spoke, and I had never felt so ashamed. I didn’t even feel this bad when Charlie had told me off and grounded me, but hearing Carlisle tell me how stupid I had been along with the disappointment in his voice, it broke me. The tears that were freely flowing turned into sobs. Sobs that were rattling through my body noisily now.

“Isabella, I’m sorry. I have no right to tell you off, I got ahead of myself. Please, calm down, little one. It’s done now, so there’s nothing we can do about it. I’m not happy with what you’ve done, but I am more unhappy that you lied to me and did what I asked you not to do. Do you remember me asking you not to drink unless you were with me or your father?”

Trying to calm myself down, I took a deep breath and tried to make my answer as clear as possible, “I’m not crying because you told me off! I’m crying because I disappointed you! But, I do remember and I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it again. I’m grounded now anyway.”

“Well, while I can’t disagree with your father grounding you, I am a little disappointed. I have the day off and I was hoping to see you,” he said making me feel even worse at the thought of losing the possibility of seeing him again.

All I could say was a simple, “Oh.” I was extremely upset that I wouldn’t be seeing him, but there wasn’t much I could do now.

“What’s your dad working this week, little girl? I have a surprise for you,” he said, effectively changing the subject.

“Oh, well, he’s working tonight from six-“

He interrupted me before I could continue, laughing as he did so, “It won’t be tonight, unfortunately, little girl.”

“I know!” I said a little defensively. “But he’s off on Saturday and then from Sunday, he’s working days, I think.”

“Ah, ok, Isabella. That means it’ll probably means it’ll be at some point next week, maybe the weekend, but I’ll take your address now anyway in case I manage to do it sooner.”

Without even thinking about, I prattled off my address to him, trusting him completely.

We spoke for a few minutes longer about his day at work yesterday and what I would be getting up to tonight with Charlie at wok, as well as what he was doing tonight. Any thought I had about him surprising me tonight by showing up had now been demolished because he had told me he was spending the evening with his best friend, Jasper. I didn’t exactly expect him to show up in Forks anyway, especially since I had no idea what to say if my dad became aware of him or bumped into him. Hanging up the phone, I still felt disappointed, but I was extremely excited when it came to waiting for my surprise.

I realised I only had about half an hour until Charlie got up to eat and get ready for work. He was working another graveyard shift tonight, throwing in some overtime as one of the guys was off sick, and had to start a couple of hours earlier tonight. I had offered to make him dinner when he was working nights but knowing what I was like when it came to cook, he had declined politely. Instead, he always made extra when he made us dinner and stored the leftovers in the fridge for both himself and me for days like today.

Deciding to keep myself out of his way in case he was still extremely pissed with me, I threw myself back on the sofa and put a movie on the tele.

The next thing I knew, I was being woken up by my dad kissing my forehead. Glancing up at him confused, I could see that he was dressed in his uniform.

“I’m off to work, baby, there’s dinner in the fridge. Try to eat ok? I’ll see you in the morning. Be good. Love you,” he said as he straightened up.

“Be safe, dad, love you too,” I answered as I stretched, watching him walk away from the living room and out the front door.

Looking up at the clock on the wall to the side, I saw that Charlie had actually left dead on six which was unusual as he normally left with at least half hour to spare for some reason.

Alone in the house, I sighed because I had no idea what I wanted to do to keep myself occupied till I went to bed. I checked my phone, but I hadn’t received any texts from Carlisle and I didn’t want to text him in case he was busy. I didn’t really want to talk to the girls. Bored, I decided to replay the movie I had been watching before I fell asleep. It was the remake of _Freaky Friday_ with Lindsay Lohan.

Engrossed in the movie, I jumped out of my seat as I heard a knock at the door. Clicking my phone on, I saw that it was almost half past seven meaning that I had no idea over who it could be at this hour and I knew that it wasn’t Charlie checking because he had his keys if he was going to do so. Not that he had ever done it before and I doubted he’d start now. Choosing to ignore it, I settled back on the sofa as the movie was coming to a close. But then, there was another knock at the door. This time is was much louder, much more demanding. Huffing, I pushed myself off the sofa and stomped to the door, throwing it open.

Whatever I was expecting was not what was on the other side of the door and my mouth dropped open. Standing behind a wonderfully bright bouquet of flowers was Carlisle, with gorgeous smile beaming at me. I didn’t say anything, I stared at him, running my eyes up and down him, trying to convince myself that he was really stood outside my front door.

Grinning, he spoke, “You going to let me in, little girl?”

It shook me out of my shock and I threw myself at him. He barely managed to move the flowers out to the side and away from his chest where he was holding them out to me. Stumbling backwards, he caught me with his free arm as I stood on tip toes to be able to put my arms around his neck. Once he steadied us and was sure that we weren’t going to fall down the steps, he tightened his grip on me, pulling me into him even tighter. As I stood with my face buried in his neck, I inhaled deeply, taking in his smell and grinned as he turned his head to kiss my temple.

After a couple of minutes of standing there in our embrace, he pulled back and I stood back on my feet, sliding my hands to rest on his chest that had a black T-shirt stretched across his muscles. I looked up at him, biting my lower lip as I did so, still not quite believing he was there. I felt him bend to his left slightly, gently dropping the flowers to the decking, before pulling back up. He put the pad of his index finger under my chin, gently lifting my head.

Once I was looking at him, he brought his head down to mine and brushed his lips against mine. Smiling into my mouth as he teased me with the softest touches, I responded by lifting my head and pressing my lips into his, slightly more demanding. Yet, it made him smile more as he pulled back gently, thwarting my advances and making me huff in annoyance, before continuing to gently tease my lips with the gentlest of kisses. Taking me by surprise, he pushed me against the doorframe and took my lips in his, dominating my mouth and showing his need for me with his kisses. His mouth moved against mine more roughly now, swiping his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth. Sighing into him, I granted him access and he rewarded me by continuing to harshly kiss me until I was breathless. Pulling back, he rested his forehead on mine and looked into my dazed eyes.

“Hey, little girl,” he sounded a little out of breath himself.

“Hmm, hi,” I answered smoothly, mentally face palming myself.

“You going to let me in now?” he asked, cheekily, moving away from me to pick up the flowers he had brought with him, as well as a takeaway bag that I hadn’t noticed before.

Pushing myself off from the doorframe with sigh, I walked through the door with him following. As I moved into the kitchen, leaning against the worktop, suddenly feeling self-conscious as I realised I was still in the pyjamas I had put on earlier in the day. Blushing, I stared at the floor and shifted one foot to the other as I watched him put the bag on the counter besides me.

Resting his hip against the worktop, he turned to me, silently watching me for a little while before he said anything, “Hey, where’s the shyness come from? It’s just me, little one, that’s all.” When he realised I wasn’t going to lift my head to look at him or answer him, he used one of his hands to undo my folding arms that were holding my stomach and pulled me to him. “Come here.”

 I struggled against him, feeling too self-conscious to go to him, but he wasn’t having any of it as he pulled even harder. I eventually gave in, letting him enclose me in his arms, resting my face against his chest. With him showing his affections so openly, I was feeling slightly better, but I didn’t like the fact that he looked like he had stepped off the cover of some magazine while I was in tatty clothes. We stood there for what felt like an eternity: my face buried in his chest; his arms wrapped securely around me while he dropped kisses every so often to the top of my head.

Eventually, he began to speak, his voice soft and soothing, “You’re beautiful, Isabella, and you look insanely gorgeous in those short shorts. I just wish it was my T-shirt you were wearing.”

I couldn’t help but smile against his chest as I thought about me wearing his clothes and what would lead up to me doing so. That line of thought, though, made me weak at the knees and a fire rush through me, hitting me at my core. Unable to help myself, my thoughts drifted to some of the acts that I had seen online while researching the DD/lg dynamic, and I thought of Carlisle carrying them out with me. Embarrassingly, it led to me trying to discreetly rub my thighs together, trying to ebb off some of the fire that rested between my legs.

If he had any idea about what I was doing, or why, he didn’t let on. Instead, he pulled away from me, letting his arms drop before taking a step back and turning towards the counter, pulling food out of the bag as he did so. I took a step back, watching him with his task.

“I know you love Chinese food,” he said, turning his head to me with a smile on his face, a smile that I couldn’t help return, “and so I thought I’d treat you to it. Now, I have no idea what you like so I brought a bit of everything. Where are the plates kept, little girl?”

Shaking myself out of the shock of him being here and trying to quell the self-conscious thoughts buzzing around my head, I cleared my throat, “Urm, the cupboard to the left of the sink,” pointing as I told him where they were kept.

He looked at me questioningly as he raised his hand to the cupboard I was pointing at.

Nodding, I responded to him, “Yeah, that one. I’ll, erm, get the cutlery.” Moving to do as I said while he got the plates down. I moved to put the cutler on the table, so that we were sat opposite one another.

As easy as conversation was with him when we met in Seattle and over the phone, I felt weirdly shy around him now. I didn’t know if it was because I was stood there wearing ratty shorts and my dad’s old Forks Police T-shirt, or because I had my research into why he acted the way he did with me, or because I knew I wanted to be his submissive, his little girl, or because he was obviously so different to the boys I knew and had dated previously (not that there was any comparison between him and them). I had a niggling feeling in my head that it was probably all of the above that was causing me to act shyly around him. As much as I really liked him and wanted to be his, I had no idea why he was so interested in me when surely there was probably a couple of dozen women who were more experience than I was and who were worthy of him. He looked like some kind of God, whereas I was just me: mousy Bella.

“What are you thinking of so hard over here?” he asked as he turned to me to put the now full plates on the table before sitting in one of the chairs.

“Oh, nothing,” I said, smiling as I looked down at my food. It smelled heavenly and there was _so_ much of it, I wasn’t sure if I would be able to eat it all, but I was sure as hell going to try.

Just as I was about to spear a chicken ball to dip in the sweet and sour sauce Carlisle had placed on the table between us, I looked up in shock: Carlisle had reached across the table and took hold of my hand. Although he was holding it gently, his grip also told me that he had no intention of letting it go, but I could live with that.

As I looked up at him, he just winked and went back to eating his dinner. Blushing, I did the same.

It was a few minutes later until Carlisle spoke, and I had spent the time enjoying my food and trying to look at him under my lashes inconspicuously.

“You ready to tell me what’s going on in the pretty little head of yours yet, little girl?” his voice left no room for arguing and I blushed even more.

It took me a while to be able to look up at him and even longer to answer, but I did look up at him, he had raised one of his eyebrows while the hand with his fork on rested on the table, clearly waiting for me to answer him. “I’m happy that you’re here, I’m ecstatic even, but I don’t understand why,” I told him, blush even more now that I’d realised what I had said. The blush was red hot on my face and I could feel it spreading down my neck and onto my chest under the T-shirt.

He answered me straight away, without missing a beat, “I’m here because I wanted to see you. Yes, it probably isn’t sending the right message by being here when your father has grounded you, and for good reasons, but I am selfish. I needed to see you.”

 He looked like he was going to continue, but I beat him to it, blurting out, “But why? Why do you want to see me so badly?” I truly could not comprehend why he felt so strongly about seeing me.

He stared at me for what couldn’t have been more than a couple of seconds but felt like forever. I couldn’t figure out why he was staring at me like he was. He almost looked confused as he took in what I had said. His mouth opened a couple of times, trying to speak, but no words coming out. It was the first time I seemed to have caught him off guard.

The cat eventually let go of his tongue and he answered me with confusion lining his voice, “What do you mean why do I want to see you? I thought I had made that obvious, Isabella.” At the look on my face, he clearly understood that I still did _not_ understand at all, “Isabella,” he said before taking a breath, “I want you. You are a beautiful young lady and I was fascinated as soon as I saw you blush in my club when you got caught looking at me. After getting to know you that night, I could see that you are naturally submissive and I’ve never been so excited. I want you to be _my_ little girl, when you’re ready. I want to be with you and I’m sorry that I hadn’t made myself clear. I don’t show on any grounded little girl’s doorstep with flowers and Chinese, you know?” the last bit was said with a laugh, allowing the tension from what he had just said to ease out the room.

I had no idea what to say to that, so being the smooth talker I am, I responded with a nod and said, “That’s good.” I bit my lip trying not to show my stupid ass grin that seemed to be plastered on my face, but it wasn’t working and as I glanced up at him, he nodded to himself, sending a big grin of his own towards me as well as a wink.

Before long, I had eaten as much of the food as I could possibly stomach and watched him eat his own food. Every time he caught me staring, he would smirk and wink at me. Those simple actions were causing the butterflies to return to my well fed stomach and the blush to creep back up, but I couldn’t help but watch as his mouth opened to take the food off the fork and his tongue swipe out across his bottom lip to catch the sauce or the little bits of rice that stuck. It was mesmerizing.

I wanted his tongue to swipe my bottom lip as he kissed me, for his little moans of pleasure when he tasted a particularly good bit of food to be from me giving him pleasure and I never wanted him to stop looking at me as if I were good enough to eat!

To distract myself from staring at him, I stood to put my plate on the side and to put the flowers in some water in the sink. I would have to rummage around the cupboards later to find a vase big enough for them, but for now the sink would do. To keep myself busy, I walked over to the fridge pulling out a couple of cans of _Diet Coke_ , then doing the same with two glasses. Pouring the drinks into the glasses, I turned around to place one on the table for Carlisle and then went about getting myself a straw. I hated drinking cold drinks without them as it hurt my teeth. Once I found one, I went to go and sit back at the table, but I was stopped in my tracks by an arm coming out.

The arm came out and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me deftly towards Carlisle who had pushed his chair backwards. Before I could stop myself, I was falling into his lap sideways so I was sat across it. He skilfully took the glass out of my hand, placing it on the table before I could drop it and I instinctively wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

I had to hold in a gasp of air that threatened to escape me when I felt him trail his nose up the side of my neck front he edge of the T-shirt to my ear, pushing my hair out of his way as he went. I was not able to successfully hold in the little moan that escaped me though when he brought his lips up to my neck softly, slowly kissing his way up to my pulse point. Another, louder, moan seeped through my lips though as he started sucking on my pulse point, making me gasp as his tongue flicked out to taste my skin which now felt extremely hot and slightly sweaty.

After making me a shaking hot mess with his sucking, he casually carried on kissing up and down the side of my neck cause me to squirm in his lap. I could feel his mouth turn upwards into a smile every time I squirmed or moan as he alternated between kissing and suck on different points of my neck. I was pretty sure I was going to combust if he carried on his administrations.

Having enough of him teasing me, I turned my head, catching his lips in mine as I moved my hands down to rest on his chest. His kisses were like nothing I had ever felt before. He was more sure of himself that anyone else I had ever kissed which wasn’t exactly surprising considering his age, but it wasn’t only that. The kisses we shared weren’t as sloppy and messy as the ones I had shared with the likes of Paul and the few boys I had dated throughout my high school career.

Before I lost my nerve, I shifted positions. I was now sitting with my legs on either side of his and facing him, straddling his waist. He had stopped kissing me, momentarily shocked that I had been as bold as this without prompting, before he regained his composure and brutally kissed me, making my head spin. He lips were moving more demandingly now, letting me know how much he wanted me in this one kiss, making me moan and shift against him.

As I shifted, he moaned out the tiniest of groans causing me to smile into the kiss as I was the one to cause that reaction from him. I was starting to feel slightly breathless from his kisses, my head spinning a little, needing oxygen. He seemed to understand because he pulled back from me slowly but kissing me several times against the lips quickly before burying his head in my neck, inhaling my smell.

I couldn’t wipe the smug grin off my face as I thought about causing this God of a man to feel this way. The smugness didn’t seem to be going anywhere when I started to think about how many women he had probably kissed in his thirty-four years on the planet. Yet, he wanted me and after his reactions to me, I was starting to believe that he did, indeed, want me as much as I did him.

He inhaled one last time before he moved his head out of the crook of my neck and caught the smug smile on my face as he looked at me, laughing softly and I couldn’t help but join him in his laughter. One of the hands holding me down tightly to him, let go of my waist as he raised it to rake it through his hair as he took a shaky breath which sounded more like a groan.

“I think we need to move, little girl,” he said, making me pout at him. I was enjoying myself way too much. Letting out a little chuckle, he kissed me lightly again, before he spoke, “If we don’t move, Isabella, I doubt I will be able to keep my control around you.”

As I took in what he had said, a confused look graced my face causing him to inhale sharply as he used both his hands to push my waist down on him. As he did so, he had a pained expression on his face as he raised his eyebrow. I didn’t quite get his point until he pushed me down on him harder and then I felt it, and I groaned unashamedly, letting my head drop to his shoulder. He was hard and as he had pushed me down on his cock, he had knocked my clit against him through my thinning shorts and his chinos.  

“Yes, we need to move, Isabella,” he said, but contradicted himself by keeping his hands on my hips. I looked up at him, biting my lower lip as I tried to shift my hips across and down trying to hit his hard cock again, but he had a firm grip on me like he knew I would try something like this. He shook his head, letting his blonde hair shift into his sparkling, sea blue, eyes, as he spoke with a renewed control in his voice, letting me know he was deadly serious, “Isabella, I do not want to lose control with you at your father’s dinner table. Now, up.”

I pouted as I slowly got up, not liking having to move one bit, but muttered out, “Yes, sir,” as I moved.

He smiled as I said it, bringing his eyes to mine. “Good girl,” he praised me, making me beam happily and rocked on to the balls of my feet to kiss him quickly on the lips as he stood to his full height. My reaction to what he had said seemed to make him happy as he sported his own little grin on his face.

He took my hand in his, watching me as he did so, and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it before letting go of it and taking our drinks into the living room. I followed behind him, not wanting to be far from him. I did not want to think about how I would feel when it came to the time for him to go. I knew it was already close to half past nine and, as selfish as it was when I knew he had a four-hour drive back to Seattle, I didn’t want him to leave anytime soon. Hell, I didn’t want him to leave at all!

I shook my head, trying to clear the invasive and unwelcome thoughts out of my head. He was making me smile. After he had put the drinks on the coffee table in front of the sofa, he had gone over to the DVD wrack and was looking over them, in a crouched position. As much as it made me smile, it was odd to see him to relaxed in Charlie’s house, but as odd as it was, it only made me smile even brighter.

He turned his head to look back at me smiling, “What’s your favourite movie, little girl?”

Without even thinking, I blurted out, “ _Tangled.”_

He didn’t even batter an eyelid to what some considered a weird choice for an eighteen-year-old and as he put the DVD in the player, he replied, “Good choice.” Before he stood up, grabbed my hand and brought me to sit down on the sofa next to him.

Instead of keeping hold of my hand, though, he let go of it and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. It didn’t take me long to relax into him, getting myself into a comfortable position and resting my head on his chest as my arm sat over his stomach.

We were both quiet while the move played until it we had been watching it for around half an hour and he turned to me on the sofa. I lifted my head, screwing my face up as I tried to figure out what he was doing. He was now sat with his foot under him on the sofa with the other foot resting on the floor. I was still confused as to what he was doing when we were so comfortable. He brought his hand up, moving the wisps on hair out of my face and then trailed his hand down my face, rubbing my cheek affectionately for a couple of seconds. Once he had dropped his hands, he took both of mine in his own.

“I think we need to have a little talk because I’m guessing you have a bit of a war going on inside you since you started your research, am I right?” When I didn’t answer, he sighed a little and nodded his head slightly before continuing, “I want to talk about the research you’ve done. I know we’ve gone over it, little girl, but it’s important we have this conversation before anything goes any further, ok?” At my nod, he squeezed my hands and carried on talking. I was soon realising that I could listen to his smooth yet demanding voice forever.

“I want you to know that everything you are feeling about what we’ve spoken about and what you have found in your research is normal. There is absolutely nothing wrong with either of us for wanting to live our life in this wonderful dynamic. I am sure you have read about all kinds of wonderful, and possibly scary things, in your quest to find answers. Things that you had no idea existed; things that some people find repulsive and yet other people find arousing, smoothing and life altering. None of any of what you have come across is abnormal or wrong.

“We all have different likes and dislikes when it comes to everything from food, to smells, to sex, and even to how we choose to live our lives. Some people are happy and satisfied with a vanilla lifestyle or relationships, whereas some people, like me, and, from what I’m seeing, you,” he said the last bit with a pointed look in my direction and, although I couldn’t make myself tear my eyes away from him, I blushed because he was right. While I had no idea before, I was now certain that this lifestyle was what I was missing from my life. “need something else in our lives to keep us satisfied with our lives. Some people who need a little something else, like us, but only need it in their sex lives, but there are some people who need that something else as a permanent fixture in their lives. These people allow it to be how they live and it doesn’t just include people who are in the relationships of a Daddy and his little girl, it could be a dominant and submissive, or a couple of engage in _consensual_ domestic discipline.

“And, although, these lifestyles seem to be shunned by the wider public, they are _all_ perfectly normal. Just like the feelings that are stirring and awakening inside of you are _normal._ It is perfectly normal for you to want a Daddy and to regress into an age of a child. It is also normal for you to gain sexual pleasure when you are in this state. Now, that isn’t to say that everyone who regresses finds sexual pleasure in it because they don’t. There are people who are in these relationships who don’t like to do anything sexual while they are in that mental mindset, but it is down to the individual.

“Another thing that is perfectly normal is wanting to have someone give you rules and structure as well as punishments when you don’t follow them. Do you understand, Isabella? I do not want you thinking, whether you become _my_ little girl or someone else’s, that there is ever something wrong with you because of your needs and desires. Am I clear?”

I was taking in what I said and I was slightly startled at how correct he was in saying that there was a war going on inside of me because there was. Although he had told me before that I was normal for wanting what he was willing to give me and what I had found on the internet, it hadn’t sunk in completely until now. Until he had the talk with me to reinforce it. I was extremely grateful to him for making sure I knew I was not weird or abnormal.

Unable to find my voice, I nodded, keeping my eyes on his to show him that I understood completely. I was hoping that he could also see the grateful that I was feeling towards him. Somehow, I knew he could see it because he smiled a knowing smile at me before sitting back against the sofa in the position he was in before our ‘talk.’

“Come here, little girl,” he said, putting his arm out so I could see that he wanted me on his lap.

I wasn’t sure how he wanted me to sit and so I leant forward to sit on my knees before throwing the one closest to him over his lap, allowing me to straddle him again. It was slowly becoming my favourite position. I could move freely in this position, teasing him with my movements and kisses if I wanted to. It also allowed him to move me against him as he wanted. It was a position with a million possibilities. Possibilities that were making me blush as I thought of them.

He looked a little shocked that I chose to sit in the position I was in and I was sure he was going to say something, before he decided against and let his hand rest on my cheek. His hand was so big, it covered the entirety of the side of my face. He used his hand to bring my head to his, slowly coercing me into a kiss that was entirely welcomed.

He slowly moved his lips against mine, letting me get used to the way he kissed me and made me feel. I moved my lips against his but let him control he pace. The hand that was holding my face moved down until it was resting on my neck, his fingers curling and resting over the back of it as he held me to him. It didn’t take long before I felt myself trying to deepen the kiss, letting my tongue gently swipe against his bottom lip, asking for entry. Entry that he granted me, allowing me to think I was in control of the kiss.

He then showed I was anything, but in control of it as he moved his lips hurriedly against mine, letting his tongue dominate mine. I was soon becoming out of breath from his dizzying kisses and he kissed his way across my jaw, the down and across my neck. He was driving me insane and I was pretty sure he knew it.

My hand were fisted in his T-shirt, pulling it tighter than it already was, as he kissed and sucked at my neck. I was already breathing heavier than normal when he hit a rather sensitive spot on my neck with his teeth making me moan and my hips to shift downwards. At the hiss of air he took in, I purposely shifted my hips against his again, moaning as his hard cock hit my clit again through our clothes, but the groan that he let out was more arousing than anything. I couldn’t even let myself be self-conscious at the thought that he could feel how wet and hot my pussy was from his and my administrations combined. I was enjoying myself entirely too much.

He brought his lips up to mine, but as I shifted downwards again, I caused us both to moan into one another’s mouths. He turned the kiss into a frenzy, our mouths moving quickly and heavy against one another as I kept moving my hips against his. I was quickly becoming hotter and hotter as we made out.

He tore his mouth away from mine quickly, shocking me, but he just kept looking into my eyes. I wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he seemed to find it as he stood up with me still on his lap. I let my legs drop to the floor as I looked at him confused, only for him to make me even more confused by putting his hands on my shoulders and spinning me one-hundred-and-eighty degrees. My back was now to him, and he sat back on the sofa bringing me with him by using my hips to guide me again. Once I was sat on his lap with my back to his chest, he slumped a little against the sofa and put his legs under mine before bringing up his knees, allowing his legs to make mine part embarrassingly wide.

I tried to turn to face him, but he whispered into my ear, “Face the T.V, little girl.” He’d use his commanding voice. A voice that I was learning not to ignore.

As soon as I was settled against him, watching the tele, I rested my head on his shoulder, hyperaware that his hands were running smoothly against my stomach _under_ my T-shirt. I gulped, not quite sure of what he had planned. I was perfectly happy with what we had been doing, feeling him, hard, underneath me, but clearly he had other plans.

I could still feel him underneath me, nestled against my bum and I tried moving against him, but he flattened his hands out on stomach, altering any movement on my part.

“No moving, little girl, unless you want me to stop. I want to please you,” he whispered into my ear again, kissing it after he finished talking.

Quietly, I tried to answer him, straining my neck against his shoulder to see him, “But-but I wanna please _you!”_

“This is pleasing me, little girl. Now, do as you’re told and watch the tele,” he told me, letting me know with his voice that he did not want an argument.

Sighing, I rested my head against him again and went back to watching the tele, still aware that his hands were running across my stomach under my top.

He continued this for a few minutes, before I felt him move his hands higher. His fingertips were now tracing patters on my ribs, my top rising with his hands. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he explored higher and higher. As he explored my body, he had nudged my head to the side in order to gain access to my neck which he was now kissing, nibbling and sucking at. I couldn’t help but moan. All the sensations he was giving me had me on overdrive, still I tried to focus on the tele like he said.

But it was futile. His fingertips were now trailing against the underside of my breasts causing me to moan again and my eyes flutter close. There was no possibility of me focusing on the T.V now. A couple of seconds later and my eyes flew open as he was slowly rolling my nipples between his skilled finger and thumb. As he gently pinched one of my nipples, a loud moan came out of my mouth causing him to pinch a little harder. It had the same effect: the moans were getting increasingly louder as he went about pinching them to different degrees of intensities.

Not only was I moaning embarrassingly loud, I had started rolling my hips trying to find friction. The short I was wearing were bound to be soaked by now. He had stopped kissing my neck as he continued to play with one of my breasts and rested his chin on my shoulder looking down as his free hand travelled south. It eventually reached the band of my shorts and I moaned, not thinking as I moved my hips again, trying to get his hand to where I wanted it. Instead of letting his hand continue under my shorts, he moved it over my core above the shorts, resting it there against the heat.

It seemed futile as he smiled against my shoulder as I rolled and moved my hips, trying to get his hand to move, to give me some relief.

Before I could stop and think about it, I breathed out, “Pl-ple-please!”

He didn’t reply, instead he moved his hand upwards again causing me to splutter in fear of him leaving me in this state. My stutter didn’t last for long, though, as his hand crawled its way down my shorts. He stopped when he figured out that I had taken the initiative and shaved leaving me bare, and if his intake of air was anything to go by he was both surprised and pleased.

“Such a good girl, hmm? You’ve got such a smooth little pussy, Isabella. Did you do it for me?” he asked as he let his fingers dance around my bare mound.

I couldn’t talk though; I was moaning too much from the sensations he was causing with my nipple between his fingers and his fingers dance around my wet pussy. All I could do was shakily nod against his shoulder.

“You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

Again, all I could do was nod. He smiled against my shoulder even more now.

Then I stopped breathing. His dancing fingers had moved lower and were tracing my pussy. Slowly going up and down my slit, spreading the wetness as he went.

He groaned, loudly as he felt how wet I was for him.

“You’re so wet, little girl, you feel so good.”

As he moved his fingers expertly over my sensitive clit, my entire body jerked with a moan. As he slowly circled my clit, gaining in speed and pressing down harder all I could do was moan wantonly. He ignored me and kept going, my body moving against his hand, my gasping and moaning becoming louder and, somehow, the wetness had increased.

“That’s it, Isabella, move against me,” and I did as I was told, taking my pleasure from his hand before it got too much between his circling my clit and his fingers on my nipples.

He flicked his wrist against my clit, flicking it harder, as he sunk his teeth in my shoulder. That was my undoing.

“Nnnngh, oh god, oh god,” I cried out, cumming over his hand as he never stopped moving his fingers.

Once my orgasm had finished, he pulled his hands out of my shorts and top, smoothing the latter down. Completely to my surprise as I lay against his shoulders with my eyes closed, completely sated, I heard him sucking on something. Opening my eyes, I looked behind me. My eyes going wide as wide as I did so. He was _sucking_ the fingers that had been on my clit.

He smirked as he caught my eyes watching his mouth as they sucked his fingers clean. Pulling his fingers from his mouth, he put them under my chin and brought my mouth to his causing me to moan as he demanded a kiss from me.

Once he was done kissing me, he let go of my face, letting me fall back against his shoulder again, completely dazed. I felt him kiss the side of my head and then rest his forehead against the side of my head as he inhaled my smell. I would’ve been happy to sit there for hours, but I needed to change my shorts as they were now ruined.

Standing, I turned to him, mumbling and looking at the floor, “I’ll, urm, be back in a second.”

Chuckling, he replied, “Ok, little one.”

Once I had changed my shorts, putting on a pink pair of pyjama bottoms with black paw prints on and stuffing the shorts to the bottom of the hamper, I came back downstairs to find Carlisle lying on his back on the sofa. Reaching out for my drink, I took a couple of big gulps almost finishing it. As I turned to him, he seemed to understand my hesitancy as he took my hand in his own, pulling me to him until I was lying with my head buried in his neck and my body flush against his. His hands were now resting on my back under my top, drawing figures on my back. My hand was near my face and part of me wanted to try something, but the part was scared as to how he would react to me sucking my thumb so I figured I would try it next time and just enjoy lying with him.

“You ok, little one?” he asked me.

In answer, I nodded into his neck, sleepily.

“I need you to talk to me, baby, so I know I didn’t go too far,” he said, worried.

“Hmm, you didn’t go too far. I liked it, promise, and it, well, it felt really good.”

“That was the intention,” he said with a laugh, making me blush. He squeezed me tighter against him as he went to speak, “I’m going to have to go soon, little girl.”

I looked up at him, trying to communicate with him how much I hated the idea with my eyes and he seemed to understand because he leant up to kiss my forehead before using his hand to guide my head back down to his shoulder. We stayed like that for while before he started to move, sighing as he did so.

“I’m sorry, baby, but it’s already very late and you need to get to bed.”

I moved off him so he could sit up. As he did so, he ran his hands through his hair, looking as sad as I felt. He stood up, pulling me to him and titled my chin up to look at him.

“I’ll come back, I promise. Let me know when your dad is working again and I’ll keep you coming during your house arrest,” he promised.

Letting out a huff at his dig about me being grounded, but answered him anyway with a sad smile, “I can’t wait!”

“Good,” he said as he bent down to kiss me again before taking my hand and walking to the front door. “I’ll text you when I get in, but I expect you to go to bed once you’ve tidied up. Yes, Isabella?”

I replied without even thinking about it, causing him to smile, “Yes, sir.”

He kissed me quickly again, before turning around to get in his car and wave before driving off. I waved back before closing the front door with a sigh and locking it.

It didn’t take me long to tidy up the mess we’d left and then went up to bed. Lying on my bed with a smile, I quickly dozed off to sleep thinking of Carlisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as Bella did! I know the relationship is still new and they haven't made anything official, but with what Bella has been looking at on the internet and her feelings for Carlisle, it's understandable that she would need some sort of relief.


End file.
